Fate
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Naruto mulai menampaki dunia onmyoji yang belum pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Kenyataan demi kenyataan mulai tampak seiring dengan kembalinya ingatannya. Juga kegelapan yang mulai bangkit seiring Naruto menyadari siapa dirinya.
1. Prologue : Summer no Nichiijou

Kehidupanku yang menyalahi aturan.

Keadaanku yang sangat berbeda dan tidak seharusnya.

Keberadaanku yang terasa salah.

Atau lingkungan dimana aku hidup yang tidak seharusnya dan bukanlah tempatku membuatku merasa selalu sesak dan sendirian. Aku berbeda dari mereka tapi itu tidak membuatku aneh. Aku berbeda namun justu terasa begitu normal. Tapi aku tahu ada yang salah dariku, dari kehidupanku, dari keadaanku, juga dari keberadaanku yang tidak seharusnya.

Ini seperti aturan yang terasa salah namun tetap di jalani. Ini seperti aturan yang benar namun semua orang melanggarnya. Ini seperti hukuman yang tidak seharusnya diberikan atau seperti hukuman yang terlalu ringan untuk perbuatan yang berat kesalahannya.

Semuanya terus berjalan tanpa bermaksud untuk dibenarkan. Semuanya terus terjadi tanpa maksud untuk diperbaiki. Semua kesalahan yang terjadi, seperti benang kusut yang sudah tidak dapat lepas dan digulung ulang. Aku, seharusnya tidak ada dan keberadaanku menyalahi aturan.

Tapi.. Seolah aku adalah benang kusut itu, semua orang tidak bermaksud membenarkannya. Mengembalikan keadaan seperti yang seharusnya. Keberadaanku mungkin sebuah kesalahan, tapi aku akan terus terus dan terus mencoba memperbaikinya. Perlahan namun pasti, benang yang kusut itu perlahan akan terlepas dan kembali benar.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supranatual, Super Power, Mystery, Horror, Friendship, Drama, Humor.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Naruto menggigit _yakisoba_nya tanpa minat. '**Hambar**.' Pikirnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri daerah sepi sisi bukit untuk sampai di sekolahnya. Asrama laki-laki yang Naruto tempati saat ini berada di bawah bukit. Perlu lima belas menit melewati jalan sempit ini untuk sampai di sekolahnya yang ada di atas bukit. Terik musim panas semakin menambah perasaan tidak menentu Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, _hayaku_." Seseorang berteriak, nyaris lima belas meter jauhnya dari Naruto.

"_Ha'i_. _ha'i_." Naruto mebalas setengah malas, setengahnya lagi berusaha terdenggar seperti ia tengah mempercepat langkahnya walau ia tidak mengusahakannya sama sekali.

"Kau akan terlambat jika terus berjalan selama itu, Naruto-_kun_." Dia tertawa kecil. Tidak bermaksud mengejek namun Naruto merasa akan marah jika bukan orang itu yang bicara kepadanya. Karena secara tidak langsung orang itu mengatakannya ia lamban dan lelet.

"Kalau begitu… AWASSSS KAAUUUUU!" Naruto berlari menerjang orang itu yang juga ikut berlari menghindari Naruto.

.

.

Naruto terkejut dan bangkit dari posisi terkelungkupnya. Ternyata ia sedang tertidur di meja kelas dengan punggung membungkuk, hingga ketika ia duduk tegak rasa sakit dan pegal langsung mendera punggung kecilnya. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Naruto. **Satu lagi hari yang berlalu dengan kesialan**, pikirnya.

"_Ohayou_."

"_Un_, _ohayou_." Naruto membalas sapaan itu tanpa menyadari siapa yang menyapanya. Ketika menyadari siapa yang menyapanya Naruto terpekik karena terkejut. "_Sensei_!"

"Apa pelajaranku semembosankan itu, Kurokawa-_kun_?"

"_Iie_, _Sensei_."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kerjakan soal nomer tiga yang ada di depan. Sekarang!"

Dan di awal musim panas Naruto sudah mendapatkan kesialan dari guru matematika ter_killer_ di sekolahnya.

"Ini gila." Keluh Naruto ketika istirahat. Untungnya Naruto terselamatkan oleh bel tanda istirahat yang berdering tepat ketika ia maju untuk mengerjakan soal. Untungnya lagi _Sensei_ gila itu langsung menyuruhnya duduk dan bukannya memaksanya untuk tetap mengerjakan soal jahanam di papan tulis.

Naruto membuka kantung plastik dari kantin yang berisi _anpan_ dan _yakisoba_ juga dua kardus susu berperisa jeruk. Dia menatap plastik berisi _yakisoba_ di mejanya dengan tatapan sulit. Rasanya mimpi tadi merupakan ingatannya. Tapi Naruto tumbuh besar di Suna, kota kecil tanpa hutan, bukit, atau laut.

Naruto memakan _yakisoba_nya. '_Hambar_.'

.

.

Kereta yang padat, hawa hangat awal musim panas, dan bunyi bising khas jam padat menjadi hal yang selalu dialami Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Pendingin ruangan yang belum dinyalakan karena ini masih di awal musim. Juga banyak pamflet hologram di atas langit-langit kereta yang selalu sama, bergetar karena pergerakan kereta.

Di situlah Naruto. Berdiri diantara orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah atau kantor mereka. Atau orang-orang iseng yang ingin menghabiskan waktu senggang dan membutuhkan transportasi umum. Dan sayangnya apartemen sewaan Naruto berada di tengah kota dimana jalur keretanya benar-benar ramai sepanjang waktu.

'**Aku harus melepas **_**gakuran**_**ku besok. Hari ini sudah mulai panas**.' Naruto membuka kancing terakhir _gakuran_nya dan memperlihatkan kaus hitam tipis di baliknya. Untunglah hari ini Naruto tidak mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang kebasahan karena hujan.

Seseorang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu Naruto. Membuat Naruto oleng karena tidak berpegangan. Ia nyaris saja tersurung ke depan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Naruto menoleh ke samping kiri agak depan, dimana sesuatu yang ia yakini tadi menahan tubuhnya.

Tapi hanya ada seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahi kebingungan, tapi ia segera menepis pikirannya dan kembali berdiri tegak dan kali ini ia bepegangan pada tiang besi di dekatnya.

Kereta itu berhenti di jalur Kawamori, di stasiun dekat rumah Naruto. Daerah itu tetap saja ramai walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lebih. Naruto membenarkan posisi tas selempangnya yang agak merosot setelah berdesakan turun dari kereta.

Langit masih bertaburan bintang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Setelah memantapkan diri Naruto mulai berlari keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah. Butuh sepuluh menit berlari untuk sampai ke rumahnya, dan Naruto harus mampir ke _konbini_ untuk membeli _bento_ siap saji untuk makan malam. Malam ini dia terlalu lelah untuk membuat makan malamnya sendiri.

Angin malam yang agak dingin berhembus. Naruto agak menyesali keputusannya melepas _gakuran_ hitamnya tadi. Ia terus berlari dan berharap hujan tidak akan segera turun walau langit masih terang. Awal musim panas sudah seperti musim hujan di Jepang.

Naruto melewati jalan perumahan dan kompleks apartemen yang mulai agak sepi. Daerah ini cukup ramai sebenarnya, andaikan saja ini bukan musim panas dan hujan bisa turun kapan saja walau ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan cerah.

Naruto berhenti di depan _konbini_ 24jam. Ia segera masuk dan membeli _bento_ cepat saji, beberapa sayuran, daging, dan _ramen cup_. Juga sekarton besar jus jeruk dan susu. Ia juga membeli beberapa keperluan pribadi yang menurutnya persediaan di apartemennya sudah mulai habis.

Setelah membayar barang-barang berlanjaannya, Naruto kembali berlari untuk sampai di apartemennya. Apartemen sewaan naruto berukuran sembilan _tatami_. Yang hanya berisi satu kamar, kamar mandi, dan dapur kecil. Ia menggunakan kamar itu untuk segala aktifitasnya di rumah.

Ia sampai di bangunan apartemen bertingkat dua yang terbilang agak tua. Induk semangnya tinggal di lantai dasar, tepat di bawah kamar Naruto. Untungnya induk semangnya begitu baik dan ramah. Ia sesekali membawakan Naruto _nabe_ lobak sejak kepindahannya empat bulan lalu.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk. Ia menyalakan lampu dan ruangan kurang dari 6x6 meter itu langsung terang benderang. Naruto meletakan plastic belanjaannya di atas meja di ruang tengah yang merangkap ruang tidurnya.

Diusianya yang baru dua belas tahun Naruto harus tinggal sendiri di distrik Yokohama. Ia seharusnya tinggal di kota Suna bersama neneknya. Tapi kota itu begitu ketat dan memuakan. Mereka tidak diizinkan ada di sana dan terkadang itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto menyudahi acara makan malam sederhananya dan mulai bersiap-siap tidur. Ia menepikan meja dan menggelar _futon_. Ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Setelahnya ia mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian tidur.

Naruto menarik tali lampu di atas kepalanya. Ia merebahkan diri di atas _futon_ dan memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur. Ketika ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai terasa samar, Naruto melihat bayangan gelap melintasi wajahnya. Dan hari itu berganti tanpa ada hal yang terjadi seperti biasanya.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan jadwal Naruto untuk membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah. Tapi di tengah pelajaran mungkin saja ada guru kejam yang malas mengambil buku paket, peta, atau hal semacam itu hingga menyuruh murid yang piket untuk ganti mengambilnya.

Dan sialnya guru sejarah ingin mengambil peta Jepang dan peta dunia tanpa bergerak. Yang artinya harus ada yang menggantikannya. Sialnya lagi, Naruto tanpa mengetahui apapun sudah disepakati oleh teman-teman piketnya untuk mengambil peta terkutuk itu.

Guru itu menatap Naruto tanpa minat. "Ambilkan itu di ruangan peyimpanan sejarah, di tempat penyimpanan barang lama dekat globe." Katanya dengan nada malas.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_." Naruto berjalan bersungut-sungut menuju ruangan yang dimaksud gurunya. Ada di gedung lama, gedung yang bersebrangan dengan gedung kelas Naruto. Dan artinya Naruto harus menyebrangi lapangan tengah di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat. Oh, maaf, ini awal musim panas, kawan.

Naruto langsung berlari dan berhenti ketika ia sampai di koridor gedung penyimpanan. Ini merupakan gedung terlama di Katayama _Chuugakko_. Dinding, langit-langit, dan lantainya masih berupa kayu dan berderit ketika Naruto menginjakan kakinya di bagian tertantu.

Naruto segera menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai dua dimana ruang sejarah berada. Tempat itu benar-benar parah seperti mata pelajarannya. Tua, berdebu, memuakan. Juga penuh sesak entah berisi apa saja. Naruto mulai mencari peta yang dibutuhkannya dan berniat segera pergi setelah menemukannya.

Ia akhirnya menemukan peta itu tepat seperti yang dikatakan gurunya, di samping globe tua yang gambarnya sudah pudar. Naruto agak bingung kenapa gurunya tidak menggunakan layar saja. Malah susah-susah menggunakan peta tua yang terlihat sudah berumur seabad ini. Naruto memeluk kedua peta itu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung penyimpanan.

Ketika ia berjalan di depan pintu di samping ruang sejarah, sesuatu berderak seperti tikus yang berlari di atas kayu tua yang rapuh. Membuat Naruto berjengit takut karenanya. **Ayolah, kau pria, dua belas tahun, dan masih menjadi penakut? Yang benar saja**.

Naruto meletakan tangannya di pegangan pintu dan secara perlahan menggeser pintu kayu tua itu dengan hati-hati. Tapi ketika pintu terbuka seutuhnya tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada ruangan khas tempat penyimpanan. Naruto meletakan peta di samping pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Ada rak khusus untuk berbagai macam tabung reaksi dan tabung kaca berisi cairan aneh. Juga rak berisi alat percobaan yang sebagian Naruto kenal. Naruto segera berbalik dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat kerangkat manusia di samping pintu masuk.

"Aaa.." Naruto segera menghentikan teriakan (yang nyaris tidak keluar) ketakutannya. "Sial." Makinya marah. Entah kepada dirinya yang begitu penakut atau kepada orang sialan yang meletakan kerangka tiruan di situ.

"Ah, gawat." Naruto segera mengingat tujuan awalnya dan berniat keluar dari ruangan itu andai saja pintu di dapannya tidak tiba-tiba tertutup. Naruto akan menanggap itu angin dan langsung ingat jika itu pintu geser dan bukan pintu berengsel.

"_Chikuso_." Pekik Naruto takut. Ia segera membuka pintu itu namun sulit sekali. Seperti ada yang mengganjalnya dari luar mengingat pintu ini tidak memiliki kunci. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur dan mulai menendang pintu itu. Perduli setan jika ia merusak pintu sekolah. Ia benar-bernar takut sekarang.

Pintu itu masih tertutup dan tidak bisa digeser seperti yang seharusnya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada linggis, atau benda apa pun yang bisa mencongkel atau merusak pintu terkutuk itu. Naruto panik dan menggeser langkahnya ke samping hanya untuk melihat tengkorak manusia.

"Na.. _Nani_?" Naruto melangkah mundur. Namun itu malah menjadi langkah kematiannya karena ia tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh ke belakang dengan punggung menghantam lantai kayu. Naruto mengerang keras-keras.

Naruto berusaha bangkit tapi sesuatu seolah menahan kakinya. Naruto melihat sesuatu yang hitam melilit kakinya. 'Ular?'

Ketika ia ingin mengusirnya dengan tangan, benda hitam itu juga menahan tangannya. Lengan Naruto yang telanjang tidak merasakan sesuatu seperti kulit ular, tapi hal itu menahan tangannya untuk terus menempel di lantai.

"Ku.. sooo.." Naruto menarik paksa tangannya. Ia menggeliat hingga celananya robek tersangkut paku menonjol di lantai. Naruto terus berusaha, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menariknya kuat-kuat. Naruto mengerang ketika bayangan hitam itu merambat melalui kakinya dan kini mulai membelit tubuh bagian atasnya hingga ke perut.

Rasa sakit membuat kesadaran Naruto menipis. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Tapi bayangan hitam itu terus melilit tubuhnya. Hal yang terakhir Naruto lihat adalah kilatan kuning keorangean seperti cahaya matahari yang hangat sebelum kesadaran sepenuhnya meninggalkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya kepalanya seperti habis dihantam oleh palu atau beton dan tubuhnya baru diremas kuat-kuat seperti spons. Hal paling menyakitkan adalah bagian tubuhnya yang tadi…

**Yang tadi?**

Naruto menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bangun terduduk. Ia menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, eh?"

"Ah, _Sensei_. Apa yang?" Naruto terkejut melihat guru kesehatan itu tiba-tiba menyibakan tirai yang membatasi tempat tidur yang kini Naruto gunakan dengan tempat tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau pingsan di depan gedung penyimpanan. Anemia."

"Anemia?" Ulang Naruto.

"Begitulah. Ah, tadi temanmu sudah kuminta untuk meminta izin ke guru pengajar di kelasmu. Dia juga yang menemukanmu. Kau harus berterima kasih nanti." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa saat ini, _Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto linglung.

"_Eto_.." Wanita itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Hampir jam empat. Apa kau mengikuti klub?" Tanyannya.

"Ya. Sensei, _arigatou_ sudah mau merawat dan menungguiku." Naruto membungkuk sopan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu."

Naruto langsung berlari ke kelasnya dan menemukan mejanya yang bersih dan tasnya di samping meja. Juga pesan di papan tulis yang berisikan kalau tugas piketnya sudah di gantikan dan dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas setelah menghapus pesan itu. Ia lalu mengganti _uwabaki_nya dengan sepatu pantofelnya di ruang loker. Gedung utama sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa klub olah raga di lapangan. Sisanya ada di gedung klub budaya di dekat gedung olah raga.

Naruto memasuki gedung klub kebudayaan namun seseorang segera menghentikan langkahnya. "_Bunchou_?"

"Naruto, sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini. Kau bisa langsung pulang saja. Kudengar kau pingsan karena anemia, benar?"

"Ya, tapi…"

"Sudahlah." Pemuda yang dua tahun di atasnya itu menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kau pulang saja. Jaga kesehatanmu seperti kau menjaga nyawa mengerti?"

Naruto sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang ketua klubnya itu katakan. Tapi Naruto menangguk dan meminta izin untuk pulang. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _Bunchou_."

"_Aa_. Hati-hati di jalan, oke?"

"Baik." Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalakan sekolah. Ia sampai di halte bus di depan sekolah dan memilih menunggu bus ketimbang menggunakan kereta. Ia menoleh ketika merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Keberatan aku duduk di sini?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Gadis itu tersenyum datar. Jenis senyum yang akan kau keluarkan pada siapapun yang tidak kau kenal. Tentu saja Naruto membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia membuka ponselnya yang sedari tadi mati dan mendapatkan lima _miss call_, sepuluh pesan, dan enam email. Setengahnya berasal dari orang yang sama. Dua _miss call_ berasal dari Neneknya.

"Hmmm.. Hmmm.. Hnnmmm.." Gadis di samping Naruto bersenandung.

'_**Naka**_**..**' Naruto berguman dalam hati.

"Kau tahu?" Naruto berucap setengah berbisik.

"Huh?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Naruto bisa melihat kilatan di matanya yang cantik. Seperti..

"Aku merasa pernah melihat matamu."

"_Doko wa_?"

Naruto meremas helaian pirangnya. Mata birunya terpejam. "Aku.. Tidak ingat." Katanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kalau begitu hanya perasaanmu, kan?" Gadis itu mengibaskan rambut di bahunya. Matanya yang teduh menatap Naruto.

"Benar. Hanya perasaanku saja." Naruto berguman. Ia berniat kembali bertanya tetapi bis yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat ketika mengintip dari jendela, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari halte dan hanya ada daun kering di atas kursi yang tadi diduduki gadis itu.

.

.

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Hari ini minggu dan sekolah libur. Yang lebih baik dari itu, Naruto akan pergi keluar dengan teman-temannya siang nanti. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini pikiran Naruto semakin penat saja. Dan jalan-jalan akan membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

Pemilik mata biru itu membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang cukup bagus dari biasanya. Naruto mengambil tas selempangnya, memasukan ponsel, dompet, tisu, uang kecil, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang ia anggap perlu untuk dibawa.

Naruto berjalan menuju washtafel, ia mengenakan kalung berbandul biru. Ia menggenggam kalung itu erat-erat dan menatapnya lama. "_Baa-chan_."

"Kau harus menjaga ini baik-baik, Naruto. Pakailah selalu."

"_Nande_?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"EHHHH?"

Naruto kembali mengingat kata-kata neneknya dan menyadari tiga hari terakhir ini ia tidak mengenakan kalung itu.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di atas wastafel. Ia melihat dahinya yang tertutup poni. Sedikit menyibakan rambut pendek itu dan dia melihat titik merah berada di tengah-tengah dahinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu.

Getaran di tasnya menyentak Naruto dari lamunanya. Diambilnya benda persegi itu dan melihat sebuah pesan baru masuk. Dari temannya. Segera Naruto buka pesan itu dan kesal karenannya. Mereka membatalkan acara jalan-jalannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Guman Naruto geram.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di kusen jendela yang terbuka dan menatap langit sampai bel pintu yang tidak pernah berbunyi selama tiga bulan itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Tamu?"

Naruto dengan tergesa menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu Naruto hanya bisa berseru terkejut. "_OMAEE_?"

*Tsuzuku*

Note :

"…" : Percakapan

_Italic_ : _Bahasa Asing_

'**Bold'** : **Dalam Pikiran**

Underline : Flashback

Ini Chapter pertama, Summer no Nichijou, Kehidupan Sehari-hari di Musim Panas. Mungkin terlalu membosankan karena hanya menceritakan kehidupan normal Naruto. Awal adalah awal, dan jalan cerita akan selalu berubah seiring waktu.

Di chapter ini Naruto baru berusia 12 karena dia baru akan berusia 13 dibulan Oktober. Dan seting cerita ini sekitar bulan Juli. Musim panas bisa berarti banyak hal. Karena itu saya memulainya sejak musim panas dan bukannya musim semi.

Karena genrenya horror jadi saya buat adegan menegangkan yang tidak menegangkan sama sekali. Yah, silahkan anda menentukan setelah membaca ceritanya karena ini baru prologue. Review jika anda sekalian berkenan. Sebisa mungkin akan saya balas.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca. ^.^

Hiruma Enma 01


	2. Chapter 1 : Summer Holiday

Kehidupan merupakan cerita. Manusia itu tokohnya. Dan alur adalah takdir dan nasib.

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

* * *

"_OMAEE_?"

'Blettakkk.'

"Kau memanggil Nenekmu dengan _omae_, Naru-_bo_?"

"Go.. _Gomen ne_, _Baa-chan_."

"Apa kau akan terus menyuruh _baa-chan_ berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini, Naru-_bo_?" tegur Neneknya.

Naruto segera menggeser tubuhnya yang semula menghalangi pintu. Ia mempersilahkan Neneknya masuk dan menghidangkan _ocha_. "Kenapa tiba-tiba _Baa-chan _datang ke mari?" Tanya Naruto. Ia meletakan cawan di depan neneknya dan duduk di depan wanita tua itu.

"Kau keberatan _Baa-chan _kemari?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran. _Baa-chan _tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Suna sebelumnya."

"Karena di sana aman." Naruto hanya terdiam. Neneknya selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama tiap kali Naruto bertanya. Naruto bahkan bingung kenapa Neneknya mau melepaskan Naruto untuk bersekolah di luar Suna.

"_Baa-chan _kemari menggunakan shinkansen ? Atau pesawat?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik.

"Dengan pesawat. Kyoto itu sangat jauh, _Boya_." Walau sebenarnya Kyoto tidak seberapa jauh dari Tokyo.

Naruto nyengir. "Kalau begitu Chiyo-_baa chan_ mau makan sekarang? Sudah tengah hari. _Baa-chan_ belum makan kan?"

"Apa kau sudah masak?" Chiyo berjalan menuju dapur Naruto. Perempuan tua akhir lima puluhan itu tampak tidak terlalu senang dengan keadaan apartemen Naruto. "Sempit sekali di sini?"

"Ini bukan wisma keluarga Kurokawa, _Baa-chan_." Kata Naruto.

"_Baa-chan_ tahu itu. Kau belum masak? Mau _Baa-chan_ buatkan _nabe_? Atau _kare_?" Chiyo membuka kulkas dan menemukan banyak sekali bahan makanan di sana. Lengkap dan tersusun rapi. Cucunya memang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan walau tinggal sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Ayo makan di restoran Jepang saja, _Baa-chan_. Atau _Baa-chan_ mau makan _sushi_ atau _sukiyaki_?"

"_Sushi _kedengarannya bagus." Chiyo meraih tas tangannya. "Ayo, biar _Baa-chan_ yang bayar."

"Benarkah? _Yatta_!" Naruto bersorak. Jarang sekali ia bisa makan _sushi_ tanpa mengeluarkan uang sakunya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto menepuk perutnya yang penuh. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan ia dan Neneknya makan di restoran _sushi_ terbaik di Yokohama. Tapi Neneknya hanya bisa berada di sini sebentar karena harus mengunjungi sanak saudara di Tokyo. Jadilah Naruto kini sendirian lagi di kamar apartemennya yang sepi.

Sebelum pergi tadi Neneknya mengatakan sesuatu tentang keadaan sekitar Naruto dan perihal kalung berbandul birunya. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti karena suasana bising stasiun di jam terakhir yang menuju luar kota. Tapi jika hal itu penting pasti Neneknya akan meneleponnya dan menyampaikan ulang pesannya.

Naruto baru menyadari kalau Neneknya tampak cemas pada sesuatu. Ketika ia berniat pergi ke stasiun kereta dan sirine malam berbunyi. Sirine yang selalu terdengar di kala senja turun itu menandakan area luar kota sangat berbahaya dan hanya kendaraan seperti bus kota, kereta, dan pesawat saja yang boleh melintasi daerah luar perbatasan.

Tentu saja ada para _onmyoji_ yang berjaga-jaga di perbatasan kota. Mereka, yang tidak diizinkan ada di Suna, kota suci di Kyoto yang selalu dianggap surga bagi para _Bakemono_. Mereka merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perlindungan. Seperti melindungi dari binatang buas yang masih tidak jelas di luar perbatasan.

Binatang buas di luar perbatasan. Mereka disebuat _Bakemono_ atau monster. Ukuran mereka berfariasi. Mereka seperti anjing atau kucing, tapi juga tidak seperti anjing maupun kucing. Biasannya jika _bakemono_ di sekitar kota akan ada alaram yang akan berbunyi dan _onmyoji _atau agen-agen dari perusahaan itu yang akan mengurusnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto tersadar. Jangan-jangan yang menyerangnya di sekolah saat itu adalah _bakemono_. Tapi tidak mungkin bisa ada _bakemono_ yang tidak terdeteksi. Biasanya jika ada reaksi _Yokai _sedikitpun akan ada alaram yang berbunyi dan agen _onmyoji_ pasti datang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Pusing memikirkan hal yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Naruto menarik selimut _futon_nya dan merebahkan diri. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan besok ia harus ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku pelajaran. Juga pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"_Oyasumi_." Guman Naruto entah pada siapa.

'_Oyasumi_.'

.

.

Siang hari yang menyengat. Mulai memasuki musim panas yang sebenarnya. Liburan, _umi(laut)_, _Suika(semangka)_, _Obon_, es serut, dan _tanabata_. "_Natsu wa saikyo_(Musim panas itu yang terbaik)." Itu yang selalu teman-teman Naruto katakan, walau Naruto sendiri menanggap musim panas sebagai musim yang berat. **Tapi, kenapa?**

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan buku tulisnya untuk menciptakan angin dan menatap jendela dengan bosan. Akhirnya jam pelajaran kosong karena rapat guru. Beryukur akan hal itu karena jam pelajaran sejarah di tengah sinar mentari yang menusuk mata benar-benar membuat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Melamun lagi, Naruto?"

"Enak saja. Aku hanya mencoba fokus."

"Katakan itu ketika kau tidak seperti sedang kerasukan."

"Mana ada, _baka_."

"Terserahlah." Pemuda itu pergi meninggalakan Naruto di sudut kelas. Untungnya Naruto duduk di dekat jendela dan kursi paling pojok. Membuatnya terkadang bisa tidur tanpa ketahuan. Tapi jika itu guru matematika yang selalu mondar-mandir, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

Naruto melihat ke arah lapangan tengah. Ada enam orang yang tengah bermain basket 3 on 3. Beberapa diantara mereka berlari sempoyongan mengejar bola. Yang lainnya hanya berjalan dengan agak oleng karena panas. Pemandangan itu membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Tapi ketika ia melihat beberapa anak sedang melakukan taruhan di bawah pohon membuat Naruto menyeringai tanpa sadar. '**Aho.**'

"Kau lihat apa?"

Naruto menoleh, mengira ada temannya yang bertanya kepadanya. Tapi tidak ada orang di sampingnya. Padahal Naruto yakin sekali tadi suara itu berasal dari sampingnya. Sedikit ngeri Naruto menepuk pipinya.

'**Ayolah, ini baru awal musim panas dan aku sudah berhalusinasi? Yang benar saja.**'

Naruto memilih untuk tidur sebelum panas mulai merusak otaknya.

.

.

Naruto menyantap hamburger di piringnya dengan lesu. Pada akhirnya hari berlalu terlalu cepat sampai-sampai liburan musim panas akan datang sepekan lagi. Naruto sudah berjanji pada Neneknya ia akan pulang ke Suna liburan musim panas ini. Tapi Naruto bena-benar malas. Musim panas di Suna sudah seperti neraka saja. Bahkan Okinawa tidak sepanas itu.

Kota yang gersang tanpa hutan atau bukit. Jalanan yang kering, begitu pula tanah lapang yang disebut sebagai taman kota. Hanya ada danau kecil di bagian luar kota sebagai mata air dan sedikitnya burung di langit kota. Masih segar dalam ingatan Naruto betapa parahnya musim panas di Suna. Padahal seharusnya kota dekat Kyoto itu beriklim hangat walau dimusim panas.

Terakhir kali ia menghabiskan musim panas di Suna tanpa pergi ke daerah lain, ia terkena dehidrasi parah hingga perlu di rawat di rumah sakit. Bahkan Dokter berkata Naruto seharusnya tidak berada di Suna lagi saat musim panas yang akan datang. Tapi toh Naruto tetap akan menghabiskan liburannya selama dua minggu di rumah Neneknya.

Suasana ramai restoran keluarga yang bising membuat Naruto agak pusing. "Aku harap besok hujan deras saja." Guman Naruto. Ia menatap langit berbintang yang cerah, tanda bahwa besok kemungkinan besar tidak akan turun hujan.

"Makan saja makananmu sebelum dingin, Naruto."

"Diamlah, Fuji. Kepalaku jadi bertambah sakit." Keluh Naruto.

Fuji hanya menipiskan bibir. "Kau ini.. Apa anemiamu bertambah parah?" walau sepintas, terlihat raut khawatir di wajah Fuji.

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu sejak kemarin di email, juga di sekolah, dan di rumah." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Fuji hanya mengendikan bahu dan melanjutkan memakan nasi karenya. Ia mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Tiga bulan ia berteman dengan Naruto, tiga bulan juga ia tahu benar seperti apa tabiat si Kuning satu itu. Mungkin karena Naruto orang yang cukup sederhana.

Merasa jengah akhirnya Fuji bertanya juga. "_Nani_?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau mulai menyebalkan, Naruto." Katanya. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal. Fuji menghela nafas. "Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Nah," Naruto menyeringai. "Kau ikut aku ke rumah Nenekku di Suna ya? Tenang saja, biaya perjalanannya aku yang bayar."

"Aku menolak." Jawab Fuji cepat. "Maaf saja kawan, aku masih harus mengerjakan pr musim panas, mengikuti klub _baseball,_ juga bekerja di toko keluargaku. Jadi nikmati saja liburanmu, kawan." Fuji bisa melihat kilatan kekecewaan di mata biru Naruto.

.

.

Naruto masih tidak percaya saat ini ia ada di dalam _shinkansen_ menuju Suna. Tapi perasaan kesal dan kecewa dalam dadanya terasa begitu nyata, jadi ini tidak mungkin mimpi. Naruto menghela nafas kesal. Ia membuka kota bekal yang tadi dibelinya di stasiun dan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin.

Naruto mengabiskan kotak bekal seharga ¥460 itu dalam sekejap mata. Merasa masih lapar Naruto mengambil plastic berisi jajanan ringan yang tadi sudah dibelinya. Ia membuka penutus es krim dari susu sapi asli yang dibelinya.

"Ah.. Rasanya benar-benar parah.." Guman Naruto. Walau begitu ia tetap menghabiskan es krimnya sampai habis dan mengganti cemilannya dengan makanan ringan lain. Naruto sesekali menoleh menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Tapi ketika semakin dekat ia dengan Suna, semakin sedikit Naruto menoleh. Bahkan ia terlihat sungkan hanya untuk melirik.

Kereta terus berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dan hanya butuh empat jam perjalanan untuk sampai di Suna. Naruto mulai memasuki daerah gersang Suna. Bagian rel kereta yang sekarang dilewati Naruto termasuk daerah paling luar Suna, jadi pemandangannya masih hijau dan langit yang agak berawan.

Tapi Suna yang sesungguhnya benar-benar buruk. Beberapa orang menaggap kedaan bagian paling timur Kyoto itu adalah bekas tempat peperangan yang dibangun ulang. Naruto sendiri menganggap Suna seperti kotak besar yang mengurung semua orang di dalamnya. Termasuk juga dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi decitan keras terdengar memekakan telinga ketika kereta cepat itu berhenti. Naruto segera turun sebelum semua orang berdesakan turun dari _shinkansen_. Lautan manusia di stasiun Suna sudah mulai berkurang karena saat ini liburan musim panas dan hanya orang gila yang masih ingin bertahan di Suna.

Stasiun itu hanya terdiri dari bangunan tua yang entah bagaimana memberikan kesan moderen yang tidak cocok. Papan petunjuk jalur kereta terbuat dari layar holo model terbaru dan banyak robot petugas keamanan stasiun juga robot pembersih yang berlalu lalang.

Naruto berjalan mengelilingi stasiun kecil itu lalu berhenti berjalan ketika seorang pria tinggi besar melambai-lambai ke arahnya. "Naruto-_dono_."

"Baki-_san_." Naruto berlari menghampiri pria itu. Baki segera mengambil alih tas ransel besar Naruto dan semua bawaan pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah saya datang lebih cepat. Saya sudah mengira keretanya akan datang lebih cepat. Jadi, mari kita pergi sekarang, Naruto-_dono_."

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Baki dari belakang. Naruto sesekali mengedarkan padangannya ke daerah para pengunjung stasiun. Tanpa Naruto sadari Baki berhenti berjalan dan membuat dahi si pirang itu menubruk punggung lebar Baki.

"Baki-_san_?" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Mata birunya menangkap mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir sempurna di depan Baki.

"Silahkan masuk, Naruto-_dono_." Baki membukakan pintu mobil. Naruto masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Mobil itu langsung melaju membawa Naruto menuju wisma keluarga Kurokawa. Wisma itu cukup kecil, tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan mension utama keluarga Sabaku dan mension keluarga Akasuna. Naruto pernah ke sana beberapa kali untuk berkunjung.

Naruto turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki bangunan utama wisma. Ketika ia berada di pintu depan, beberapa maid menyambutnya dengan sapaan yang biasa. "_Okaerinasai_, Naruto-_sama_. Senang melihat anda ada di wisma ini lagi." Kepala _Maid_ segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, Shimizu-_san_. Dimana _Baa-chan_?" Naruto membiarkan Shimizu mengambil alih kemeja dan tasnya, sekarang pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kaus tipis hijau gelap dan celana jins biru sepanjang lutut.

"Chiyo-_sama_ sedang keluar, lima belas menit lagi mungkin beliau akan kembali." Jawab Shimizu. "Apa anda akan beristirahat dulu? Nyonya besar berpesan agar makan siang ditunda sampai beliau kembali."

"Terserah saja. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin keluar di tengah cuaca terik seperti ini. Kalau _Baa-chan_ pulang segera panggil aku." Naruto berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ruangan yang sudah empat bulan lamanya ia tinggalkan. Ruangan itu masih sama, tetap bersih dan rapi seperti empat bulan yang lalu.

Naruto merebahakan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berguling-guling sampai seprai kasurnya menjadi berantakan. "Ah, jika Shimizu-_san_ atau _Baa-chan_ melihat ini mereka pasti akan mengamuk." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. **Masa bodoh**.

Angin dingin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa wajah Naruto, membuat anak laki-laki itu terbuai dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menipis, dikuasai oleh rasa lelah dan mengantuk. "Besok, akan kuminta _Baa-chan_ mengantarku ke ku.."

Naruto terlelap. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. Ketika sebuah percikan cahaya jatuh ke tangannya lalu menghilang, tangan berkulit tan itu berhenti bergerak. Di dalam tidurnya, Naruto bermimpi indah.

.

.

Begitu bangun Naruto sudah terlelap hingga malam. Ketika langit sudah berubah hitam gelap, pemuda itu baru membuka mata. Naruto segera mengambil ponsel tipis di samping tempat tidurnya. Ponsel berbentuk persegi berbawa hitam itu menyala. Jam di sudut atas menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Naruto meletakan kembali ponselnya. Ia memilih mencari makan di dapur karena perutnya terus berbunyi semenjak ia bangun. Kamarnya benar-benar gelap, mengharuskan pemuda itu berjalan sembari meraba sekitarnya. Naruto menemukan pintu dan langsung membukanya.

Cahaya di depan kamarnya benar-benar terang, Naruto menyipitkan mata. Dapur wisma Kurokawa cukup besar. Terdapat dapur kotor dan dapur bersih yang terhubung dengan ruang makan. Ada meja bar tinggi yang membatasi dapur dan ruang makan.

Dindingnya terbuat dari batu granit yang sejuk berwarna coklat keemasan. Lantainya terbuat dari kramik berwarna putih dengan garis emas tipis membentuk bunga. Dapur itu cukup nyaman, dan satu-satunya ruang yang neneknya suka.

"Naruto?" Naruto menoleh dan melihat neneknya. Wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya lembut. "Lapar?"

"Begitulah. Kenapa _Baa-chan_ belum tidur?" Naruto mendekati neneknya. Menuntun wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan besar. Ruang makan glamor itu tampak sesuai dengan kesan neneknya, ketimbang apartemen sempit Naruto.

"Aku menduga kau akan bangun di jam ini. Jadi kucoba mengecek dapur dan dugaanku tepat. Aku akan membuatkan _ramen_ kesukaanmu." Chiyo bangkit namun Naruto menahan bahu neneknya.

"Tidak perlu _Baa-chan_. Bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat dan kita makan bersama?"

"Dasar kau ini.." Kurokawa Chiyo tertawa. "Baiklah. Jangan lupa membuat acar lobaknya."

"Oke. Oke." Naruto berjalan ke dapur dan memasang celemek hitam yang ada di dalam laci. Ia mulai mengambil bahan di dalam lemari pendingin. Naruto memang bisa memasak. Tapi masakannya cukup biasa. Tidak terlalu enak, tidak terlalu buruk. Benar-benar rasa masakan yang biasa.

Naruto memanaskan air sembari memasak daging untuk menjadi _toping_ ramennya. Ia membuat dua potong _tonkatsu_ dan mulai merebus mie _ramen_nya. Ia memasukan _menma_, telur, wortel yang sudah dicincang, dan sayuran lainnya.

Selama merebus itu semua Naruto menyiapkan acar lobak. Ia mencincang halus lobak dan menambahkan wortel yang sebelumnya sudah dicincangnya. Ia meneteskan cuka dan sedikit garam juga asinan plum.

"Selesai." Naruto menghidangkan ramen sederhana itu di atas meja makan. Aromanya langsung memenuhi dapur, membuat perut kosong Naruto berbunyi semakin keras.

"Sebenarnya lucu sekali melihatmu memasak sambil mendengarkan okestra dari perutmu itu." Chiyo tertawa halus.

Naruto mengembungkan pipi tidak setuju. "Itu tandanya cacing dan perutku masih sangat menghargai makanan, _Baa-chan_." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah. _Itadakimasu_." Chiyo mengambil sumpit lalu mulai melahap ramen di mangkuknya. Mie itu direbus dengan baik. Tidak terlalu lembek dan tidak terlalu mentah. Kenyal dan lembut, mudah sekali digigit oleh gigi tua Chiyo. Daging di atasnya juga mudah di gigit walau di buat secara kilat tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ini benar-benar enak." Puji Chiyo. Naruto memang sudah bisa memasak sejak setahun yang lalu, tapi baru kali ini Chiyo memakan masakan cucunya itu. Bukan hanya karena Naruto pindah ke Tokyo tahun ini, tapi kesibukannya sebagai kepala keluarga Kurokawa membuatnya tidak sempat mencicipi masakan cucunya.

"Tentu saja. Ini ramen kebangganku." Naruto membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Kapan-kapan _Baa-chan_ harus mencoba yang lainnya." Naruto sendiri mulai menghabiskan porsi ramennya yang tiga kali lebih banyak dari milik neneknya. Ramen itu habis dalam hitungan menit.

"Kali ini biar _Baa-chan_ yang buatkan teh. Kamu ingin teh apa? _Ocha_ atau _Earl Grey_?" Chiyo berjalan menuju meja bar, mengambil _tea pot_ dan beberapa jenis teh juga dua cangkir yang terlihat mahal.

"Aku ingin _red tea_ dengan wiski." Naruto duduk di kursi tinggi di depan meja bar. Selama Chiyo membuat teh Naruto menumpu kepalanya di atas lengannya yang terlipat. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang.

Naruto mengingat kejadian lima tahun silam dimana ingatannya terasa jelas. Ia pindah dari kediaman Kurokawa lama ke kediaman baru ini. Yang Naruto ingat dulu ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia tinggal di kediaman cukup besar di luar Suna dimana Laut hanya berjarak lima ratus meter dari rumahnya. Ayah ibunya sering mengajaknya ke pantai di akhir pekan.

Nenek dan kakeknya juga tinggal di rumah itu. Tapi ingatannya terasa kabur. Neneknya bilang, ayah, ibu, dan kakeknya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan mereka sekarang tinggal berdua. Dan ingatan Naruto yang kabur dikarenakan kecelakaan itu.

"Naruto, ini tehmu." Neneknya meletakan cangkir berisi teh di depan Naruto. Cairan merah berbau wiski itu sedikit merilekskan bahu Naruto. "Tadi kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada." Naruto meraih cangkirnya dan mulai menyesap teh itu. Rasanya agak berat, namun tidak kental dan terasa manis juga pedas di lidahnya. Rasa panas langsung membakar tenggorokannya disebabkan oleh wiski.

"Jarang sekali kau mau minum _red tea_. Biasanya kamu akan meminta kopi susu." Chiyo sendiri menyesap red tea tanpa wiskinya. Wanita itu meraih bahu Naruto dan merangkul anak laki-laki pirang di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa _Baa-chan_. Aku hanya agak lelah setelah perjalanan. Dan kopi susu akan membuatku terjaga." Naruto memberikan alasan logis.

Chiyo menangguk mendengar penjelasan cucunya. "Baiklah, setelah tehmu habis segera pergi tidur. Besok pagi kita akan ke Lotus Hotel untuk menemui beberapa orang." Chiyo menepuk bahu Naruto. Membereskan cangkirnya dan cangkir Naruto lalu beranjak dari dapur.

"_Baa-chan_?" Naruto memanggil. Chiyo berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh.

"_Ya_?"

"Apa besok akan hujan?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak." Neneknya tersenyum geli. "_Oyasumi_, Naruto."

"_Oyasumi_, Chiyo-_baa san_."

.

.

Angin panas menampar wajah Naruto selepas ia turun dari mobil _BMW _hitam neneknya. Naruto segera menarik resleting jaketnya hingga menutupi wajah sampai ke bagian pertengahan hidungnya. Jaket bercorak tentara itu terlihat mencolok. Apalagi dengan celana kain orange terang dan sepatu kets pink bermotif macan tutul yang Naruto pakai.

"Apa-apaan dengan bajumu itu?" Chiyo terlihat terganggu dengan pakaian yang Naruto pakai. Biasanya cucunya itu hanya mengenakan kaus hitam, celana panjang jins, atau warna-warna netral dan gelap di rumah.

"Ini hanya tren masa kini, _Baa-chan_." Naruto tertawa, mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya. "Jangan pikirkan."

Chiyo menghela nafas berat. "Ayo masuk." Chiyo berjalan terlebih dahulu. Diikuti oleh Naruto lalu Baki dan kemudian Shimizu. Keempat orang itu bejalan memasuki hotel termewah di Suna. Sampai di lantai khusus yang terdiri dari hall, restoran mewah dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya.

Chiyo memasuki restoran milik salah satu pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Bahkan ada banyak usaha di bidang kuliner yang berada di bawah perusahaan ini. Restoran itu bergaya khas Cina dengan warna merah dan emas sebagai daya tarik utama.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai. Walau ia terlihat sebagai siswa miskin yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, tapi dia berasal dari keluarga kaya yang mapan. Jadi tempat mewah semacam ini cukup biasa bagi Naruto. Bahkan ia sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat semacam ini.

Chiyo berjalan menuju resepsionis dan mengatakan ia sudah memesan tempat sebelumnya. Seorang pelayan datang dan menunjukan ruangan yang Chiyo pesan. Ruangan itu merupakan tempat terpisah dengan pintu geser khas Cina.

Pelayan membukakan pintu dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan mewah dengan meja penuh makanan. Sudah ada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka merupakan sebuah keluarga. Keempatnya bangkit dan tersenyum kepada Chiyo dan Naruto.

"Min.. Yuusuke, Yuriko, lama tidak jumpa." Seorang pria bersurai coklat muda mendekati Chiyo. Matanya yang coklat muda terlihat hangat menatap wanita tua itu. Sedangkan yang wanita bersurai abu-abu langsung memeluk Chiyo.

"Maaf mengganggu anda di hari libur ini."

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana kabar kalian, Yuichi, Yura?" Chiyo mendekati kedua anak yang sedari tadi terus menatap Naruto. Keduanya kemudian menoleh dan menatap Chiyo lama.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Chiyo-_baa san_." Yuichi menjawab sekenannya.

"Bagaimana kabar _Baa-san_ sendiri?" Yura menuntun Chiyo untuk di kepala meja.

"Baik. Naruto ayo duduk. Biar aku kenalkan keluarga Tendo padamu."

Naruto duduk sesuai perintah neneknya. Ia duduk di antara Yuichi dan Yura. Keduanya sesekali melirik Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit bingung, karena baik Yuichi maupun Yura terlihat mengenalnya.

"Yang duduk di sebelah kananmu itu Tendo Yuichi, anak tertua keluarga Tendo. Dan yang satunya si cantik Tendo Yura yang merupakan anak terakhir. Dan Ini Tendo Yuusuke dan Tendo Yuriko." Chiyo menepuk bahu Yuusuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto menunduk sopan. "_Hajimimashite_, Tendo Yuusuke-_san_, Yuriko-_san_, Yuichi-_san_, dan Yura-_san_." Keempat kepala yang lain juga ikut menunduk.

"Aku selalu mendengar kabarmu dari Chiyo-_san_." Yuusuke menatap Naruto hangat. "Kebetulan kami ada di Suna dan mendengarmu ada di sini. Bukankah sekarang kamu bersekolah di SMP?"

"Ah, iya." Naruto menjawab gugup.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, baik?" Yuriko meraih tangan Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut.

Naruto merasa tenang untuk alasan yang aneh. "Baik. Hanya saja pelajarannya benar-benar mudah dari yang Baa-chan ajarkan padaku." Naruto tertawa. Yuusuke dan Yuriko ikut tertawa, Yuri yang duduk di sebelahnya juga terkikik.

"Kau sudah punya teman `kan? Atau kau jadi penyendiri di kelas?" Nada sarkastik itu keluar dari bibir Yuichi. Seringai muncul di bibirnya yang tipis.

"_Nii-chan_, jangan berkata seperti itu pada Naruto-_kun_." Yura menyenggol bahu Yuichi dari balik punggung Naruto. "Pasti Naruto-_kun_ punya banyak teman `kan?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku punya beberapa teman baik." Naruto mengingat Fuji dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu punya teman. Satu atau dua juga cukup asalkan kamu berteman baik dengan mereka." Yuriko menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat, namun tidak sampai menyakitinya. Wanita itu begitu lembut dan terlihat seperti ibu yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Yuusuke menawarkan. "Anda pastinya belum makan siang bukan, Chiyo-_san_?"

"Tentu saja belum, Yuusuke." Chiyo tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan."

Akhirnya keenam orang itu mulai makan dalam diam. Seperti tata krama di atas meja makan yang selalu _Baa-chan_nya ajarkan. Naruto menghabiskan semua makanan sesuai urutan. Mulai dari menu pembuka, menu utama, hingga hidangan penutup berupa jeli aneh yang rasanya cukup enak. Naruto berpikir untuk mengajak**nya** makan di sini kapan-kapan.

"Jeli tadi rasanya cukup enak." Yuichi berkata tiba-tiba setelah pelayan datang untuk membereskan makanan.

"Iya benar. Padahal awalnya aku mengira rasanya agak aneh, tapi setelah memakan habis rasanya jadi benar-benar enak." Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Yuichi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memesannya lagi saja?" Tanya Yuriko menawarkan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Naruto terlihat senang.

"Tentu. Pesan sebanyak yang kalian mau." Yuriko tertawa. "Bagaimana denganmu, Yura?"

"Aku tidak perlu. Aku tidak punya perut sebesar mereka berdua, _Kaa-chan_." Yura menatap Yuichi dan Naruto sambil lalu. Naruto dan Yuichi mengabaikan dan memesan beberapa menu yang menurut mereka enak.

"Naruto, _Baa-chan_ harus pergi sekarang." Chiyo tiba-tiba meraih tas tangannya dan berdiri.

"Eh?" Naruto mendesah kecewa. "Lalu bagaimana dengan jeliku?"

"Apa urusan anda benar-benar mendesak Chiyo-_san_?" Yuriko terlihat masih ingin Chiyo dan Naruto berada di sini.

"Aku tidak memaksamu ikut denganku. Yuusuke, Yuriko apa kalian keberatan mengantar Naruto pulang nantinya?" Chiyo menatap Yuusuke dan Yuriko.

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati kami akan mengantarkan Naruto. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba anda ingin pergi? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anda?" Yuusuke memberi isyarat agar Yuriko mengambil barang-barangnya, namun Chiyo menghentikan istri keluarga Tendo itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri." Chiyo menangkat tangannya. "Naruto bertindaklah yang sopan dan jangan membuat masalah. Yuusuke, Yuriko tolong jaga Naruto. Yuichi dan Yura senang bertemu kalian lagi." Tanpa menunggu balasan Chiyo beranjak dari ruangan itu dan langsung menutup pintu geser.

"_Are_?" Naruto berseru tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Yuichi menatap Naruto heran.

"Apa _Baa-chan_ baru saja meninggalkanku?"

"Iya." Yura menjawab tanpa ragu.

"…" Naruto meringis dalam hati. Betapa kejamnya neneknya tega meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Tidak benar-benar sendiri sih. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tapi tatapan lembut Yuriko seolah menahannya untuk tidak ikut pulang besama neneknya.

"Kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" Yura yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam menegurnya. "Apa kamu mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak lah. Sebelum aku makan jeli itu lagi." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Sudah enam hari Naruto berada di Suna dan masih ada dua minggu lagi sampai hari masuk sekolah. Yang artinya masih ada dua minggu kurang sampai ia kembali ke Tokyo. Naruto menatap atap gazebo yang membentuk setengah lingkaran. **Warna putihnya benar-benar membuat kepala pusing.**

Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Wajahnya yang tan agak memerah karena udara panas. "Aaahhhh… Cepatlah datang musim dingin…" Naruto menggaruk tiang gazebo bersamaan dengan cucuran air mata.

"Naruto-_sama_."

"Huuuaaaa.. Shimizu-_san_! Kau mengagetkanku." Naruto menghela nafas. Ia menatap Shimizu. "Kenapa?"

"Nyonya memanggil anda."

Naruto mengikuti Shimizu yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Terkadang Naruto berpikir kenapa neneknya harus tinggal di Suna padahal keluarga Kurokawa memiliki _family_ di Tokyo. Sesampainya di depan ruangan kerja neneknya Naruto membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk. Ah, tidak. Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya.

"_Baa-chan_, ada apa _Baa-chan_ memanggilku?"

"Pergilah ke perbatasan terluar Kota dan ambilkan pesananku."

Dan dengan pekataan neneknya itu disinilah Naruto sekarang. Di perbatasan kota Suna yang benar-benar kosong. Membawa diri dan sebuah tas berisi pot pesanan neneknya dan bersiap kembali ke wisma keluarga Kurokawa.

Naruto duduk di halte bus yang sepi. Disekitarnya hanya ada tanah yang kering dan sedikit tanaman layu. Wilayah luar Suna benar-benar panas dan kosong. Naruto bahkan berniat tidur karena bus akan datang satu jam lagi.

Sebuah suara ledakan samar-samar terdengar, Naruto yang nyaris tertidur segera sadar dan berdiri untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tak lama kemudian badai pasir kecil muncul dari arah paling luar dari perbatasan kota. Dua sosok tampak muncul dari dalam badai pasir.

Seorang pria bersurai merah jabrik yang mengenakan pakaian aneh berwarna putih seperti kimono. Lalu sosok lainnya yang menyerupai kumbang berukuran raksasa saling bergelut satu sama lain menciptakan badai pasir kecil lainnya. Si laki-laki jelas mendominasi. Ia memuluk, menendang, dan mengiris kulit tebal kumbang raksasa dengan katana di tangannya.

Si kumbang akan segera kalah dalam beberapa serangan lagi, tapi si jabrik merah jelas ingin segera mengakhirinya. Laki-laki berkimono itu mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan dada si Kumbang dan sinar kekuningan muncul menyerang lurus kea rah dada si kumbang hingga kumbang itu menghilang menjadi serpihan hitam lalu terbawa angin.

Naruto menyaksikan itu semua dalam diam. Hingga si merah menyadari keberadaannya dan menghampirinya. "Kau.."

"Ah," Naruto baru mengeluarkan suara keterkejutan setelah semua hal aneh berlalu di matanya. Menyisakan pria aneh bertampang masam yang terus mendekatinya.

"Hoo.. Sangat jarang melihat agen lain di tengah perbatasan seperti ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kurokawa Renji."

"Agen? Kurokawa?" Naruto berbisik.

Renji melepas bandana aneh yang menempel di dahinya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto terhenyak. "Naruto.. Kurokawa Naruto."

#つづく#

* * *

Note :

"…" : Percakapan

_Italic_ : _Bahasa Asing_

'**Bold'** : **Dalam Pikiran**

Underline : Flashback

Omae : kata ganti yang cukup kasar, artinya seperti 'elo' dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Shinkansen : Kereta peluru di Jepang yang sangat cepat. Mungkin setara dengan pesawat.

Nabe : Hidangan rebusan yang biasanya berisi berbagai macam bahan.

Sukiyaki : Tidak berbeda jauh dari nabe, cuma isinya lebih ke daging.

Obon : Semacam ritual di Jepang untuk menghormati arwah dengan mengdoakan, ziarah, dan semacam itu.

Tanabata : Festifal yang di selenggarakan ketika musim panas dimana bintang vega dan altair bertemu dalam setahun. Cari di google untuk lebih lengkapnya.

Dono : Panggilan yang hampir setara dengan sama, bisa berarti tuan atau orang yang dihormati.

Sama : Panggilan untuk orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi kurang lebih. Seperti tuan atau untuk bangsawan.

Konbawa : Selamat malam.

Oyasumi : Selamat malam/tidur.

Okaerinasai : Selamat datang.

Itadakimasu : Selamat makan.

Hajimimashite : Salam kenal/Senang bertemu denganmu.

Orang Jepang bilang musim panas itu tidak menyenangkan, tapi menurut pandangan saja malah sebaliknya karena banyak festival dan libur di musim itu.

Saya memunculkan tokoh OC di chapter 2. Ngomong-ngomong namanya Kurokawa Renji. Umurnya 17 tahun. Perawakannya mirip salah satu karakter brother konflik berambut merah yang saya lupa namanya. Untuk karakteristik, suara, dan sifat saya ambil dari karakter Jin di World Trigger.

Semoga mulai terlihat akan dibawa ke mana cerita ini. Dan maaf soal typo dan bahasa Jepang yang muncul dimana-mana. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kedua hal itu..

Semoga alurnya tidak kecepatan dan mudah dipahami. Untuk selanjutnya saya usahakan akan jadi lebih baik. Maka, jika berkenan silahkan meninggalkan review untuk menunjukan kesalahan serta pertanyaan dari para readers (jika ada yang membaca fic aneh ini) soal fanfic ini. RnR seperti apapun akan tetap saya baca dan hargai.

Sekian dari saya, dan silahkan membaca kelanjutan fic ini jika berkenan.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma O1


	3. Chapter 2 : The Begin

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto terhenyak. "Naruto.. Kurokawa Naruto."

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

"Jadi nama kita sama?" Renji terperangah. "Wehh.." Wajahnya terlihat aneh. "Tapi aku tidak ingat memiliki keluarga sepertimu. Atau kita kebetulan memiliki nama marga yang sama?"

"Ah. Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Mengusap rambut pirang yang berantakan, Naruto berdehem. " Ngomong-ngomong sinar apa yang ada di tanganmu tadi?"

"Oh? Maksudmu ini?" Renji mengelurkan lagi sinar aneh yang tadi muncul di tangannya.

"Iya itu."

"Ini disebut _nonspell Majutsu_."

"No.. Apa?"

"Artinya sihir tanpa mantra. Jadi kau hanya perlu mengijimasikannya. Bayangkan saja sihir tipe cahaya." Jelas Renji seolah sedang mengajari temannya yang menanyakan soal matematika. Naruto hanya meniringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa ini sejenis alat terbaru untuk _cosplay_?"

"Heh? Loh?" Sekarang Renji yang kebingungan. "Jangan-jangan kau bukan _onmyoji_?"

"_Onmyoji_? Maksudmu perusahaan perlindungan itu?" Naruto merasa sedang menarik ulur kenyataan.

"Kau tahu soal _Shiki_?"

"_Shiki_? Apa itu nama makanan, atau film?"

"Bagaimana dengan _Yokai_?"

"Makhluk halus? Apa kita sedang membicarakan _manga_?"

"Kalau kertas mantra pasti kamu tahu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Yang sering dibakai Biksu 'kan?"

Renji terpuruk. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunduk di jalanan dengan pose aneh dan cucuran air mata. Bahkan ada aura keunguan di belakangnya.

"_Eto_.. Apa aku salah?"

"Jadi kamu bukan _onmyoji_?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa melihat cahaya ini? Dan _yokai _tipe parasit barusan?"

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Saa_.."

Renji menggaruk-garuk janggutnya yang mulai tumbuh. Memikirkan penjelasan yang paling masuk akal dari hal paling aneh yang pernah dihadapinya ini. Seharusnya semua yang memiliki kemampuan melihat _Yokai _menjadi _onmyoji_.

"Apa kau pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya?"

"Ah, masudmu _bakemono_? Belum pernah. Aku hanya mendengar desas desus kalau mereka itu ada." Naruto menarik kesimpulan kalau yang baru dilihatnya itu _bakemono_ dan orang ini adalah salah satu agen perusahaan _Onmyoji_.

"Ah ya. Kalian penduduk sipil memanggilnya seperti itu ya?" Renji menaikan alisnya. "Sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus membawamu ke kantorku. Karena kamu bisa melihat _Yokai _dan mengetahui kekuatanku." Pemuda yang terlihat berusia tujuh belas tahun itu meraih kerah Naruto dan menyeretnya.

"Pergi ke mana? Apa kita akan jalan kaki?"

"Nanti kamu juga tahu. Kita akan naik Roku."

"Ha?" Naruto kebingungan. "Apa itu, Roku?"

"_Kore_." Renji mengambil secarik kertas dari tas pinggangnya dan menggumankan sesuatu. Kertas itu terbang dan berubuh menjadi suatu bentuk. Dengan mata kepala Naruto sendiri pemuda itu melihat seekor macan yang keluar dari kepulan asap. Ukurannya jelas lebih besar dari macan kebanyakan.

"Ini _Roku_. Partnerku." Roku, macan itu mengaum seolah membalas perkataan Renji. "Naik." Renji melemparkan Naruto ke atas Roku lalu melomopat ke atas Roku juga. Ia menepuk-nepuk leher tebal Roku. Perlahan-lahan, api muncul di sekitar tubuh macan itu.

"Jalan." Roku berlari dan naik ke atas seolah berlari di atas angin. Hingga terbang cukup tinggi untuk membuat Naruto berteriak.

"_IIIIAAAAAA_.. _OREE GAA SHINNDAAA_…"

.

.

Roku mendarat turun di depan bangunan tua bertingkat dua yang cukup luas. Renji segera turun dari atas Roku sedangkan Naruto seolah mati. Matanya berubah putih dan ada asap ganjil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, jangan mati sekarang sebelum aku memperlihatkanmu ke bossku."

Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai sadar. Warna kembali ke wajahnya yang sebelumnya memucat. "_Are_? Dimana kita sekarang?" Tanyanya bingung. Dia dengan takut-takut turun dari punggung Roku dan macan itu langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Ini markasku. Cabang Akuro." Renji masuk. Naruto langsung mengikutinya. Ia menatap bangunan itu dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Tapi ketika ia masuk, wajahnya berubah menjadi bodoh.

"UWAAA.. Tempat ini benar-benar… _SUUGEEE_.."

Gedung bagian dalamnya benar-benar bagus. Tempat itu seperti lobi hotel ternama. Lantainya putih bersih, dengan meja resepsionis di dekat pintu masuk. Ada sofa merah di tempat menunggu. Lalu di bagian lain ada tempat yang seperti kafe kecil. Hanya saja sepertinya itu merupakan ruang santai.

Ada banyak orang di tempat ini. Dan yang membuat Naruto terpesona. Mereka didamping hewan-hewan aneh seperti Roku milik Renji.

"Hei, Einji."

"Sora. Sudah kubilang namaku Renji kan?" Renji menyapa seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya dan Naruto. Orang itu ditemani seekor rubah berukuran normal. "Dan panggil aku Renji-san." Renji menepuk kepala Sora yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya.

"Siapa ini? Orang baru?"

"Bukan. Dia bukan _Onmyoji_."

"HA?" Sora terkejut. "Lalu kenapa kau membawanya ke sini? Kau gila ya?"

"Bagaimana lagi? Dia bisa melihat _Yokai_ dan kekuatanku? Bukankah ini aneh."

"Ya, memang aneh sih. Sudahlah masuk sana ke ruangan boss. Dia ada di ruangannya."

Renji mengangguk patuh. Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong mendengar perkataan dua orang itu langsung tersadar dan mengikuti Renji. Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna merah dan ada beberapa lukisan aneh atau kaligrafi yang cukup mengesankan.

Naruto terkadang merasakan tatapan orang-orang tertuju padanya. Tapi di koridor itu tidak ada orang selain dia dan Renji. Renji berhenti berjalan ketika sampai di depan pintu besar yang terlihat dari kayu jati asli. Ia membuka pintu itu setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Renji masuk diikuti Naruto. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruangan boss biasa. Ada meja kerja, beberapa lemari, sofa untuk tamu, dan meja dengan mesim pembuat kopi dan telepon di atasnya. Seseorang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerja.

"Yo, _Bosu_." Renji berjalan menghadap orang yang dipanggilnya boss itu. Dia laki-laki tua yang terlihat lemah. Namun Naruto tahu itu tidak benar dari sorotan matanya yang keras dan tegas.

"Panggil aku Ketua bagian Ebizo." Terlihat marah sekaligus jengkel dengan sikap Renji. Renji hanya tertawa menanggapi kemarahan ketuanya itu.

"Nyaahh.." Renji berguman aneh. "Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu." Katanya. Matanya melirik ke arah lain.

"Apa? Kau membuat keributan lagi?" Sebenarnya bukan sifat Ebizo untuk bersikap sinis. Tapi Renji selalu memaksanya untuk bersikap seperti itu.

"_Chigau_.. _Chigau_.." Renji menggeleng cepat. "Ah, sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Begini… Ada orang biasa yang bisa melihat _Yokai_ dan kekuatanku tapi dia bukan seorang _onmyoji_."

"Apa? Dimana dia?" Ebizo berteriak kaget dan langsung berdiri. Ia menggebrak meja dan melotot seolah Renji baru saja memasukan _wasabi_ mentah ke sana.

"Di sini. Di ruangan ini." Renji yang sedari tadi menutupi Naruto yang ada di belakangnya segera bergeser. Ebizo yang Melihat Naruto langsung berteriak terkejut.

"KAMUUU?"

Naruto yang diteriaki bersikukut mundur secara refleks. Yang berteriak hanya bisa membuka mulut seperti orang yang baru melihat hantu. Padahal pekerjaan onmyoji selalu berurusan dengan _yurei_. Naruto kebingungan dan menatap Renji meminta pertolongan.

"_Eto_.. Ada apa sebenarnya _Bosu_? Apa _Bosu_ mengenalnya?"

"Diam kau Renji!" Renji sudah biasa dibentak, jadi pemuda itu santai-santai saja walau keriput di wajah Ebizo sudah bertambah karena marah. "Bawa dia pergi sekarang juga! Dan minta seseorang menghapus ingatannya!"

Renji tidak mempercayai ini. Seharusnya jika mengikuti prosedur yang ada, Naruto seharusnya di tes apakah ia memiliki kekuatan dan potensi menjadi onmyoji lalu kemudian di bawa ke Tokyo untuk dilakukan pengecekan.

"Tapi," Maka dari itu Renji tidak bisa begitu saja menerima keputusan sepihak Ebizo. "Seharusnya kita.."

"Jangan membantahku Renji! Atau akan kubuat kau harus melepaskan Roku selama seminggu karena ku skors."

Mendengar hal itu Renji hanya bisa memangguk pasrah. Biar bagaimanapun dia masihlah anggota di bawah kepemimpinan ketua bagian . Maka dari itu keputusan Ebizo adalah mutlak dan harus diikuti semua anggota cabang Akuro.

"_Wakatta yo_." Renji berbalik dan menatap Naruto meminta maaf kemudian ia pergi sembari menyeret pemuda itu. "Ayo pergi, Naruto."

Mendengar nama itu Ebizo semakin yakin atas keputusannya. '**Yahari.**'

Renji membawa Naruto ke tempat santai di lobi depan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dengan bantalan hijau. Nuansa tempat itu benar-benar seperti kafe. Apa lagi ada beberapa food court dan _vending machine_.

"Ahhh.. _Bosu_ benar-benar aneh." Renji mengacak-acak rambut merahnya itu. "Apa lagi sikapnya setelah melihatmu." Renji berubah serius. "_Mushikashite_." Ia menumpu sikunya di atas meja dan mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Naruto yang melihat sikap Renji berubah serius jadi merasa aneh.

"_Anta wa_…"

'Glup..' Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Cucu _Bosu_?"

Naruto merasa hampir jatuh dari kursinya mendengar jawaban Renji yang jelas sekali ngasalnya. "Mana ada kan." Naruto menampik. Tentu saja bukan. Pernah melihat orang itu saja belum, bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi cucunya coba.

"Hmmm.. Kalau begitu kenapa sikap _Bosu_ aneh sekali?" Renji menghela nafas. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan melirik Naruto yang sedang meminum teh olong yang dibelikannya. "AH!" Naruto hampir menyemburkan tehnya. "Aku lupa dengan prosedur penghilang ingatannya. Ayo kita pergi!"

Naruto lagi-lagi diseret seenaknya oleh Renji. Tapi yang diseret masih saja meneruskan minumnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Renji terus berjalan sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dari ruangan milik Ebizo. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki pintu dan hanya ditutupi oleh tirai tipis berwarna orange.

"Yo, Matsuri." Renji masuk dan menyapa satu-satunya orang di sana. Seorang gadis manis yang berusia sama seperti Naruto. Dia sedang menulis sesuatu di meja yang terdapat papan namanya di atasnya.

"Ah, Kurokawa-_san_. _Konnichiwa_. _Doushita no_?" Matsuri bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan. Ia mendekati Renji dan sebelumnya mengambil kertas di mejanya kemudian ia serahkan kepada kepala merah itu. "Ini kertas laporanmu."

"Ah, _arigatou_." Renji menerima kertas itu. "Sebenarnya aku butuh seorang manipulator sekarang."

"Ehhh? _Doushita no_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Matsuri menatap Renji khawatir.

Renji membuang muka, menolak menatap mata coklat Matsuri yang menatapnya. Naruto yakin ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi si merah jabrik itu. Naruto menyeringai namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku butuh seorang manipulator untuk anak ini." Renji yang sedari tadi masih memegang kerah Naruto menariknya ke depan Matsuri.

"_Anata wa_.." Matsuri terlihat terkejut saat melihat wajah Naruto. Ia segera mengambil langkah mundur.

Renji yang melihat rekasi Matsuri langsung bertanya. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ah, _iie_. Aku hanya mengiranya sebagai orang lain. _Eto_.. Siapa namanya?"

"_Ano ko wa_ Kurokawa Naruto."

"Kurokawa? Apa dia saudara Kurokawa-_san_ atau semacamnya?" Matsuri memasang senyum aneh. Tapi dimata Renji senyum itu terlihat sama manisnya dengan senyum Matsuri yang biasa.

"Bukan. Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan _Bosu_ memintaku untuk menghilangkan beberapa ingatannya." Renji menepuk kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja diperlakukan seperti itu. "_Ma_, _tonikaku_, apa ada seseorang di markas yang bisa menghapus ingatan bocah (_gaki_) ini?"

'_**Gaki..**_' Naruto mengulang kata itu dalam hatinya.

"_Eto_…" Matsuri kembali ke mejanya dan mengecek anggota cabang Akuro yang ada di komputernya. "Yamanaka Fu-_san_ ada di tempat latihan bersama timnya kurasa."

"Yamanaka Fu?" Renji mengucapkan nama itu seolah mengucapkan nama serangga yang paling dibencinya. "Kupikir aku harus mencari orang lain."

"Tapi hanya Yamanaka-_san_ yang ada di markas sekarang." Matsuri memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. Ini jadi sulit." Renji menepuk dahinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku jadi yakin _Bosu_ tahu sesuatu." Senyum kebanggan muncul di wajah liar Renji. "Baiklah akan kuseli.."

"_Dame_!" Matsuri berteriak tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Renji dengan cepat. "Jangan. Urungkan saja niatmu. Jika Ketua sudah memberi perintah mohon Kurokawa-_san_ mengikutinya."

Renji dengan cepat menyembunyikan senyumnya. "_Sasugani_, sekrtearis cabang Akuro memang yang paling berkompeten di sini." Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dan meraih kerah baju Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. "_Demo_, _gomen_. Hatiku mengatakan aku harus bertindak."

"KUROKAWA-_SAN_!"

.

.

Naruto memejamkan mata saat Renji tadi melemparkan sesuatu di ruangan milik Matsuri. Ia sempat merasa pusing dan pijakannya terasa bergetar, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menyeimbangkan diri dengan kedua kakinya.

Ketika membuka mata Naruto sudah berdiri di depan halte tempat ia menunggu tadi. Renji dan Roku ada di sampingnya. Renji terlihat kelelahan dan wajahnya pucat. "Ughhh.. Teleportasi benar-benar sihir yang sulit. Aku bingung dengan mereka yang bisa melakukannya sejak kecil."

"Renji-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Sihir yang barusan benar-benar mengurangi tenagaku. Nah, mari kita mulai penyelidikannya."

"Penye.. Baiklah." Naruto berniat bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi dia mengurungkannya dan memilih menangguk setuju.

"Jadi, apa hari ini pertama kalinya kamu melihat yo.. ah, maksudku _bakemono_?"

"Ya."

"Dan kekuatan seperti milikku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau mengenal _Bosu_? Atau Matsuri-_chan_?"

"Tidak. Entahlah. Mereka terlihat seperti mengenalku."

'**Ternyata itu bukan hanya perasaanku saja. Naruto juga merasa kalau mereka mengenalnya**.' Renji membatin.

"Apa kau merasa memiliki kekuatan, atau bakat special, atau apa saja yang menurutmu tidak biasa?"

"Tidak aku tidak memiliki yang seperti itu."

"Apa keluargamu ada yang bekerja di perusahaan _onmyoji_?"

"Aku hanya memiliki seorang nenek yang memiliki perusahaan kecil di Suna. Jadi tidak. Aku tidak memiliki keluarga yang bekerja di perusahaan itu."

Renji menghentikan pertanyaan beruntunnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan bingung. "Terakhir. Apa selama ini kamu pernah merasa aneh, atau tidak nyaman akan sesuatu?"

"Ti.." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Ia mengingat beberapa kejadian aneh, tapi perasaannya mengatakan semua itu tidak berurusan dengan hal ini. "Aku rasa tidak."

Renji curiga pada jeda di jawaban Naruto. "Kau tidak terlihat yakin. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Renji mendesak Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin. Hanya saja kupikir itu hal yang biasa." Naruto mengendikan bahu dengan sikap yang santai.

"Kalau kamu berpikir seperti itu.. Baiklah biar aku yang menghapus ingatanmu saja. Setidaknya akan lebih baik dan aman untukmu."

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?"

"KAU MEREMEHKANKU? Lalu kenapa tadi kami terlihat tidak keberatan ingatanmu dihapus."

"Kupikir pro yang akan melakukannya." Naruto menjawab santai.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku murid terbaik di Suna, kau tahu." Renji membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Renji kesal, tapi dia menahannya dan kembali ke tujuan utamanya, menghapus ingatan Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menghapus ingatanmu, tapi lebih baik aku menghapus ingatanmu dan kau bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalmu yang dulu."

"Aku tidak masalah. Kalau ingin melakukannya sebaiknya cepat. Nenekku sedang menungguku di rumah." Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

"Kau.. Benar-benar aneh sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Maksudku, kau tampak biasa-biasa saja walau ada hal tidak biasa, maksudku _bakemono _itu, muncul di hadapanmu. Dan sekarang sikapmu yang tenang walau aku mengatakan akan menghapus ingatanmu."

"Kupikir itu wajar. Maksudku, aku sudah tahu banyak mahluk sejenis _bakemono_ di luar perbatasan, dan lagi ingatanku memang seharusnya dihapus kan? Jadi itu bukan masalah." Naruto berkata mantap. Renji hanya menatapnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini kau tidak akan mengingatku lagi, Kurokawa Naruto."

Naruto melihat tangan Renji yang terjulur di depan wajahnya. Tangan itu mulai mengeluarkan sinar hijau kebiruan yang perasaan hangat mulai muncul. Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai mengatupkan matanya. Pandangannya menggelap dan perasaanya terasa buram.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto? _Obaa-chan_ yakin seharusnya kau sudah tiba di rumah sejak tiga jam yang lalu?" Chiyo berdiri di depan Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk. Meminta penjelasan pada cucunya yang terlambat pulang.

"Ah, _gomen ne_, _Baa-chan_. Aku tadi salah masuk bis ketika kembali. Dan sempat mampir ke kedai untuk makan ramen." Naruto tertawa garing. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebagai tindakan salah tingkah.

Chiyo masih menatap mata biru Naruto, sampai kemudian ia menyerah dan melembutkan tatapannya. "Syukurlah kau sampai di rumah dengan aman. Masuk ke kamarmu dan mandilah. _Baa-chan _akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

_Ha'i_.." Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar ia menutup pintu dan menyenderkan punggunya di pintu kayu itu. "Rasanya aku bermimpi panjang walau tidak tertidur." Naruto berguman lemah.

#つづく#

Note :

"…" : Percakapan

_Italic_ : _Bahasa Asing_

'**Bold'** : **Dalam Pikiran**

Underline : Flashback

Nonspell Majutsu : Seperti yang sudah diterangkan, merupakan sihir tanpa mantra.

Cosplay : Costume Player atau orang-orang yang berpakaian meniru suatu tokoh tertentu.

Shiki : Memiliki banyak arti tapi yang dimaksud di sini adalah jiwa.

Yokai : Siluman atau iblis.

Bakemono : Monster.

Sebelumnya, untuk alur tidak jelas ini… Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Soal typo yang tidak berkurang dan bahasa Jepang yang semakin banyak juga. Rasanya buruk sekali jika tidak bisa menulis bagus, tapi pada dasarnya bagus menurut kriteria beberapa orang mungkin berbeda.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cabang yang di maksud, anggap saja onmyoji di cerita ini mirip seperti bagian pemerintah, setiap daerah memiliki cabang masing-masing. Cabang Akuro ada di Suna sementara Kyoto memiliki cabang sendiri. Tapi yang berada di Kyoto termasuk pusat.

Saya menyarankan untuk menonton Tokyo Raven atau membaca komik Totsugami, mungkin akan membantu.

Saya ingin meminta saran untuk beberapa tokoh yang akan muncul di chapter tiga nanti. Untuk Shikigami milik Sarutobi Hiruzen. Di animenya Hiruzen si hokage ketiga kuchiyose no jutsu-nya adalah Enma atau raja neraka. Jadi tidak mungkin saya membuat Enma menjadi shikigaminya Hiruzen.

Dan soal mantra, apa saya harus menuliskannya atau hanya memberikan deskripsi kalau tokohnya sedang membaca mantra?

Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu pendek karena kurang dari chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview, jika berkenan silahkan mereview lagi di chapter ini. Sebisa mungkin akan saya balas.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


	4. Chapter 3 : Another Story

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Chiyo memulai percakapan selepas sarapan pagi. Ia menatap cucunya itu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Tentu saja, _Baa-chan_. Nah, apa hari ini kita akan pergi jalan-jalan?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Chiyo hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah cucunya yang sudah begitu ceria di pagi hari.

"Baiklah.. Kau mau kemana hari ini, Naruto?"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang kemana ia akan pergi hari ini. Jika ia pergi ke kota dan berjalan-jalan di sana hanya akan membuat _Baa-chan_nya lelah. Ia harus pergi ke tempat yang juga bisa dinikmati oleh neneknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kuil? Sudah lama sekali sejak aku pergi ke sana." Naruto mengingat keinginannya sejak datang ke kota ini. Kuil yang Naruto maksud merupakan kuil tua layaknya kuil lainnya yang tersebar di sekitar daerah Kyoto. Sebenarnya bangunan itu memiliki benteng besar yang sayangnya sudah hancur karena perang.

"Boleh saja. Cepat-cepat bersiap lalu kita pergi." Sebelum Chiyo sempat selesai berbicara Naruto sudah pergi terlebih dahulu dan turun dalam menit kedua. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan _yukata_ musim panas berwarna coklat pasir dengan _obi_ berwarna biru tua. Lengkap dengan sandal selop berbahan ringan dan topi kain berwarna coklat muda.

Chiyo yang melihat kecepatan cucunya itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong sebelum tertawa kecil. "Kau selalu cepat untuk hal yang aneh, Naruto."

"_Ne_, _Baa-chan_, _hayaku_."

"Baiklah, baiklah.." Chiyo bangkit dari kursinya dan segera mengikuti Naruto menuju pintu utama. "Baki, kita akan pergi ke kuil Sakami. Aku minta kau jaga rumah sampai kami kembali."

"Ta.. Tapi, Chiyo-_sama_.." Baki berniat menolak. Tapi tatapan tajam Chiyo dan bibir tipis yang tertutup rapat itu menghentikan niatnya. "Baiklah." Baku membungkuk dan mundur ke belakang. Kedunya lalu menaiki mobil Mercedes-Benz hitam dan mulai melaju menuju kuil yang berada paling dekat dengan perbatasan Kyoto. Salah satu harta berharga Suna dan merupakan daerah kekuasaan keluarga tua pendiri Suna.

Bangunan itu berdiri di atas tanah seluas satu hektar. Merupakan daerah paling subur di Suna dimana pepohonan bisa tumbuh dengan subur dan tetap lebat. Juga merupakan daerah suci yang terbuka secara umum. Biasanya pengunjung kuil bukan cuma para jemaat tapi juga para wisatawan.

Mobil yang dinaiki Chiyo dan Naruto tiba di kuil dalam setengah jam. Penjaga kuil menyambut mereka dan memberika tur singkat sampai di halaman dalam kuil. Tempat itu begitu sejuk dan angin dapat mengalir dengan mudah. Bahkan mata air di kuil itu menghasilkan air yang dingin secara alami.

Naruto berserta Chiyo dan Shimizu memasuki pelataran kuil. "Urrggg.." Naruto mengerang sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Tempat ini masih semenyejukkan tahun lalu."

"Naruto-_sama_, anda bisa pergi halaman belakang jika anda ingin." Shimizu menyarankan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Baa-chan_, Shimizu-_san_." Naruto berlari tanpa kesulitan walau saat ini dia masih mengenakan _yukata_.

Halaman belakang kuil memiliki paviliun dan danau kecil. Juga kuil kecil tempat persembayangan yang digunakan untuk satu orang. Dulu neneknya selalu mengenakan kuil kecil itu untuk berdoa seekali. Naruto sendiri lebih sering menggunakan kuil utama atau kuil bagian barat yang memiliki daya tampung lebih besar.

Naruto duduk di pinggiran danau dan menendang-nendang permukaan air dengan tumit sandalnya. Air yang bergejolak meleburkan pantulan bayangannya. Naruto membiarakan air itu tenang lalu menendangnya lagi, begitu seterusnya. Hingga ia melihat pantulan bayangan lain di permukaan air. Naruto berpaling dengan cepat dan mendapati udara kosong.

"Apa.. Yang tadi?" Naruto berguman.

'Deg…'

"_Itttaaaa_.." Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Ia mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat hingga _yukata_nya menjadi berantakan. Ia jatuh kebelakang dengan pantat mendarat di tanah terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya mengejang selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya berhenti. "Aaaaa…"

"_Tatsukatta_." Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"_Ara_..." Suara baritone yang tidak asing terdengar dari balik tubuh Naruto. Si pirang itu berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Berdiri di sana adalah pemuda dengan pakaian kuil dengan rambut yang lebih mirip berandalan ketimbang pendeta kuil.

"Ah, Renji-_san_." Naruto berseru rendah.

"Kau.. Masih ingat denganku?"

"Eh? Aneh sekali. Kupikir seharusnya ingatanku su…"

'Ngingggg…..'

Suara berdenging aneh muncul di dalam kepala Naruto. Pandangannya menggelap walau ia tidak memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya terasa penuh seperti diisi oleh air yang sedikit lebih padat. Tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti terbakar sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya terasa seperti membeku.

"Hei, Naruto! _Buji nano ka_?" Renji berniat menyentuh bahu Naruto, tetapi listrik seolah mengalir dari tubuh kecil itu dan menyengat jemarinya.

"Naruto-_sama_." Dari kejauhan muncul Shimizu yang berlari kencang mendekati Renji dan Naruto.

"Kau.. Keluarga Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi seperti ini…" Renji tampak panik.

"Saya merupakan pelayan keluarga Kurokawa, untuk saat ini. Anda, Kurokawa Renji-_sama desho_? Apa Anda melihat… Jiwa tidak biasa disekitar Naruto-_sama_ tadi?" Shimizu menyentuh bahu Naruto walau sengatan listrik menyakitinya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Naruto dan menutupi mata Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jiwa… Kupikir aku merasakan sesuatu sebelum itu menghilang. Aku mengikuti perasaan samar itu lalu bertemu Naruto disini." Renji mengedarkan pandangannya namun tidak ada apapun disekitar mereka bertiga.

"Ini benar-benar buruk. Naruto-_sama_ lupa mengenakan kalungnya." Shimuzu membuka yukata yang Naruto kenakan dan mendapati leher jenjang itu tidak diisi oleh apapun.

"Kalung? Apa yang kau katakan. Naruto tidak pernah memakai kalung. Sebelumnya ketika ia pertama kali bertemu denganku kemarin dia juga tidak mengenakan apapun semacam kalung." Renji ikut berjongkok di samping Shimizu dan menatap tubuh Naruto yang basih bergetar.

"Renji-_sama_ apa anda membawa beberapa kertas mantra?"

"Kertas mantra? Untuk?"

"Saya ingin anda untuk menyegel kekuatan aneh yang memasuki tubuh Naruto-_sama_ untuk beberapa saat." Shimizu menggulung lengan pakaian maidnya di atas siku.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau.." Reiji menoleh menatap Shimizu yang sudah memulai membaca beberapa mantra penyegelan. Pemuda itu tidak membuang waktu dan mengambil beberapa kertas mantra yang ada di dalam lengan kimononya.

"Wahai tuanku yang memberiku kekuatan, jiwa yang ternodai ini berilah dia segel tertutup, jangan biarkan dia dimasuki, buang semua jiwa asing yang masuk, _order_." Shimizu membaca mantra bersamaan dengan Renji. Kertas mantra yang menempel di tubuh Naruto bersinar kehijauan lalu meledak menjadi sepihan kecil.

"Tidak berhasil." Renji mengumpat.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin berhasil dengan mantra murahan semacam itu, _gaki_."

Renji tersentak bukan oleh suara dari belakang tubuhnya, melainkan oleh aura luar biasa yang dimunculkan oleh pemilik suara itu. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dengan kokoh tanpa gentar.

"Chiyo-_sama_." Shimizu melompat kedepan Chiyo dan memberikan hormat. Tiba-tiba tubuh wanita itu diselubungi oleh cahaya tipis dan sosoknya berubah.

Yang Renji dapati adalah seorang gadis berwajah serupa mengenakan kemeja ala tentara jepang berlengan panjang dilengan kanan dan pendek di bagian kiri. Ia mengenakan celana tentara panjang yang dimasukan kedalam boots. _Haori_ tanpa lengan berwarna bata yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya yang semampai. Rambut yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi coklat tua.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menjaga Naruto-_sama_ dengan baik." Shimizu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, dia menundukan kepalanya hingga dagunya menyentuh dada.

Chiyo menggeleng dan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang masih mengejang dan bergetar kuat. "Renji-_boya_, lama tidak berjumpa.

"Ketua klan Akasuna Chiyo-_sama_."

"_Ara_, kau masih mengingatku, ketua klan Kurosawa, Renji-_san_?" Chiyo meletakan tangannya di atas dada Naruto sementara ia berbincang dengan Renji.

"Anda.. Naruto.. Maksudku.. Aku mendengar bahwa anda meminjam gelar Kurosawa yang sudah lama redup. Tapi aku tidak mengira Naruto merupakan salah satu anggota klan Akasuna." Renji menatap tubuh Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau jelas sangat kebingungan sekarang. Tapi aku harus menjelaskan lain waktu dan menyelamatkan Naruto sekarang."

"Ah, tentu." Renji menutup mulutnya dan melihat Chiyo yang mulai membisikan mantra dengan suara yang tenang dan halus.

"_On Kiri kiri bazara bajiri hora manda manda un hatta.. On amairito dohanbu un hatta_.." Dan mantra itu terus diucapkan dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Perlahan tubuh Naruto diselimuti cahaya berwarna merah muda, lalu berubah menjadi kuning cerah, menjadi biru muda, dan terus berubah.

Renji terus mengamati dengan perasaan hangat. Chiyo membuat segel tangan sederhana dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menjadi tenang dan tidak bergerak. Lalu dadanya kembali menunjukan reaksi pernafasan normal. Kelopak matanya bergetar sebelum perlahan terbuka.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Chiyo membantu Naruto duduk di atas tanah. Mata tuanya melihat dada Naruto yang terbuka dengan aneh. "Pemuda ini menemukanmu pingsan di dekat sini dan Shimizu mendapatimu dengan diurus olehnya."

"Urmmm.. Kupikir aku tadi melihat _**dia**_, Chiyo _baa-san_."

"Naruto." Chiyo berguman resah.

"Bukankah kau Renji-_san_? Tadi kau yang menemukanku ya? Terima kasih." Naruto melemparkan senyum kepada Renji yang masih termenung diam ditempatnya.

"Ah, ya.. Jangan dipikirkan." Renji membalas dengan terbata.

"Shimikizawa." Naruto berkata pelan ketika melihat Shimizu.

"Ya, tuan?"

"Ada kau rupanya. Shimizu ya? Dimana Baki-_san_? Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chiyo _baa-san _berkeliaran hanya dengan Shimizu kan?" Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Shimizu dan Renji.

"Dia ada di villa keluarga Sabaku bertugas untuk menjaga rumah saat ini, Naruto-_sama_." Shimizu memapah Naruto untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. Naruto duduk di bangku yang ada di halaman belakang kuil. Chiyo duduk di dekatnya dan membantunya membenarkan letak yukatanya.

"Pasti Chiyo _baa-san _yang memaksanya. Yah, aku kira itu karena _Baa-san _tidak mengira ada orang rendahan yang bisa menggoyahkan segel pertama, bukan begitu, Akasuna Chiyo-_sama_?" Naruto menyeringai. Menepis tangan Chiyo lalu berdiri. Kabut asap tampak muncul lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

Naruto sekarang mengenakan _Yukata_ hitam bercorak awan merah yang memperlihatkan dadanya. Dibalik yukata itu ada kaus turtle neck putih polos. Dua sosok muncul di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Kyuubi." Chiyo menatap tubuh Naruto dengan marah.

"Jangan salah paham terlebih dahulu, aku hanya mencoba menolongnya dari dalam jadi kukirimkan jiwa yang setia padaku. Harusnya Nenek berterima kasih aku bisa menyelamatkan segel Naruto. Dan juga menyegel dengan sempurna ingatannya tentang pemuda Kurokawa ini."

Dua sosok yang tadi muncul di belakang Naruto tampak lebih jelas. Pemuda tampan berambut merah keorangean yang tinggi semampai dan pemuda berambut coklat pasir panjang bermata teal. Pemuda merah mengenakan hakama hitam kelam sedangkan pemuda coklat pasir mengenakan yukata merah sederhana.

"_Hissashiburi ne_, Chiyo-_sama_." Pemuda bermata teal menghampiri Chiyo dan memberikan salam sederhana.

"Kyuubi, kembalilah ke tubuhmu." Chiyo mengabaikan pemuda bermata teal dan dengan marah memerintah Kyuubi.

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Shimizu. Tubuh Kyuubi yang semula diam tergelak dan mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan manik violet yang menawan. "Seharusnya Naruto akan sadar lima belas menit lagi. Karena tugas kami sudah selesai. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Selesai mengatakan hal itu, dua orang itu menghilang dan menyisakan aroma khas bunga kamomile.

Chiyo memejamkan mata dan aura berat terasa di sekitarnya. "Aku benar-benar akan menghukum seseorang begitu aku kembali." Mata lelah itu beralih menatap Renji. "Kau, Renji-_boya_, kembalilah ke kuil dan lakukan tugasmu."

"Dimengerti, Chiyo-_sama_." Renji berlalu dengan santai.

Shimizu tetap menggendong Naruto ala putri tanpa masalah. "Shimikizawa, _merei da_, segera bawa Naruto ke Konoha dan minta Sarutobi untuk menyiapkan altar."

"_Kashikomarimashita_." Shimizu menghilang bersama tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka segel kuat itu bisa terlepas dengan muda. Ini masih terlalu cepat dari rencana." Chiyo menjadi benar-benar kesal. "Dan Kyuubi.. Monster itu selalu saja muncul di saat tidak tepat, ah, disaat yang sangat tepat dan pas."

Chiyo menatap menerawang ke atas langit. Matanya berubah berkabut dengan rahang mengeras dan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus menyeramkan. "Akan kubuat Renji-_boya_ menyesal sudah bertemu Naruto."

.

.

Naruto mengerang begitu ia membuka mata. Udara disekitarnya terasa berbeda. Sedikit lebih sejuk ketimbang Suna dan Tokyo. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia tidak ada di kedua tempat itu sekarang. _Futon_ di bawah tubuhnya benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Juga lantai kayu yang jarang dilihatnya. Atap berpondasi kayu dan _sh__ō__ji_ (pintu dari kayu dan kertas).

"Ini.. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya." Naruto bangun dan berniat berjalan keluar dari _futon_. Tetapi dinding transparan seolah menghalanginya. "Apa?" Ia melihat ke bawah dan ada tali merah besar membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi sekitar futonnya.

"Apa ini semacam ilusi optik, halusinasi akibat dehidrasi, atau aku masih bermimpi?" Naruto meraba daerah sekitar dan merasakan tekanan berat di telapak tangannya. Jelas ada dinding di depannya tapi mata Naruto hanya melihat udara kosong dan…

Dan…

"Rasanya ada ingatan samar aneh yang tidak ingat kumiliki." Naruto menyentuh kepalanya dan meremas surai pirangnya. "Eto.. Aku yakin aku hanya tinggal dengan nenekku, lalu.. Kenapa di ingatan ini aku masih punya keluarga lengkap bahkan adik?"

"Itu karena kau memang masih memilikinya kan?"

"Siapa?" Naruto bertanya. Suara itu datang tanpa diduga, membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera mengedarkan pandangan mencari asal suara.

Yang berbicara itu bukan siapa, tetapi apa. Hitodama (Bola api biru) itu melayang di dekatnya dengan cahaya kebiruan yang terasa akrab. "Lama tidak berjumpa, _Bakanii_."

"_Masaka_… _Yurei_?" Naruto berseru.

"Masih tidak ingat denganku? Yah, aku tidak heran. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah berusaha membuka segelmu, tapi bahkan aku sekalipun hanya bisa membuka sedikit. Maka dari itu bangunlah dan coba bujuk semua orang agar membuka segel bodoh itu, Bakanii."

'Bangun? Jadi aku benar-benar bermimpi?'

"Bukan mimpi. Hanya saja jiwamu terlepas dari ragamu, jadi kau tidak bisa melewati _kekkai_ tingkat tinggi itu, _Bakanii_."

Naruto yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi. "Segel ini, yang kau katakan. Aku tidak ingat ada yang memasangnya. Apa segel ini sudah terpasang sejak aku lahir atau semacamnya?"

"Memangnya ini komik? Jangan bermimpi _Bakanii_." Naruto berkedut mendengarnya, bukan ejekan itu, tapi bagaimana 'Adik'nya ini memanggilnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersabar, tapi apa kau dengan sengaja memanggilku _Bakanii_ berulang kali?"

"Tentu saja aku sengaja memanggilmu begitu, _Bakanii_. Jangan banyak bicara dan bangunlah."

.

.

Begitu Naruto membuka mata untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia mendapati ruangan yang sama tanpa ada tali merah yang mengelilingi _futon_nya. Ketika ia keluar dari ruangan seluar enam _tatami_ itu dia mendapati suasana yang sangat berbeda.

Jelas ini merupakan kediaman di bangunan tua khas tradisional Jepang. Ia langsung bisa melihat halaman luas yang sedang dibersihkan oleh tiga orang gadis _miko_. Ketika ketiga gadis itu menjadari keberadaanya, mereka langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Naruto-_dono_, untunglah anda sudah bangun. Kami benar-benar mencemaskan ada. Saat ini pendeta utama sedang bertemu dengan biksu-_han_."

"Ah, begitu.. Ermm.. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Chiyo-b__sama_?"

"Tentu. Akasuna Chiyo-_sama_ sedang ada di kediaman utama. Biar saya antar." Salah seorang _Miko_ menawarkan. Dia mulai berjalan mendahului Naruto. Mereka melewati kamar Naruto yang tadi, berjalan melalui lorong-lorong hingga sampai di banguan yang jauh lebih besar dan mewah. "Anda sudah tertidur selama dua hari, kediaman utama benar-benar khawatir."

"Dua hari? Selama itu kah?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Lalu apa _Imouto_ku datang menjenguk?"

"Ah, maksud anda _Hime-sama? _Dia datang dua jam yang lalu. Tapi langsung pergi dalam dua menit."

'Jadi ketika aku bermimpi itu ya?' Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa miko ini menjawab begitu saja pertanyaanya. Dugaan Naruto mungkin saja si miko tidak tahu jika ingatannya disegel seperti yang dikatakan adiknya tadi. Tapi itu artinya hal tentang penyegelan ingatan Naruto disembunyikan dari orang-orang.

"Sudah sampai, Naruto-_dono_. Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu."

"_Arigatou yo_."

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya." _Miko_ itu berlalu.

Naruto membuka pintu shōji itu dan melangkah masuk. Didalamnya ada Chiyo dan seorang kakek tua yang tidak dikenalinya. "_Baa-chan_?"

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun." Itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi Naruto memilih tidak menyahutinya. "Duduklah." Naruto duduk di samping Chiyo. "Kenalkan ini Sarutobi Hiruzen. Harusnya kau mengenalnya, tetapi sekarang jelas tidak mungkin." Chiyo memperkenalkan pria tua di hadapan Naruto.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen… ji.. _Jiji_?"

"Naruto, kau mengingatku? Senangnya!" Hiruzen secara aneh sudah berpindah ke depan Naruto dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. "Sebenarnya ini cukup buruk bagi Chiyo dan bebera orang, tapi aku cukup senang kau bisa mengingatku." Selepas bicara ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Itttaiii_.." Naruto merasakan denyut aneh dikepalanya. Rasa sakit mendatanginya dengan cepat. "Aku rasa ini saatnya.." Ia berguman.

Mendengar gumanan Naruto, Hiruzen semakin yakin. "Kupikir juga begitu. Koukaku, minta Iruka segera menyiapkan altarnya."

"Dimengerti, Hiruzen-_sama_." Suara asing terdengar dan kemudian menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya.

"Hiruzen! Ini merupakan tindakan ceroboh yang tidak benar!" Chiyo memperotes keras keputusan sepihak kakek tua itu.

"Maksudmu membiarkan Naruto menahan sakitnya merupakan tindakan yang bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihat salah satu cucuku menderita seperti itu.. Tapi membiarkan Naruto melepas segelnya, itu hanya akan membahayakannya saja." Chiyo menatap nanar Naruto yang masih menahan sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu?" Hiruzen menaikan alisnya.

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Shimikizawa, panggil orang-orang yang bisa melepas segel Naruto."

.

.

Naruto tidak ingat seberapa lama ia tertidur, tapi begitu membuka mata, rasa sakit yang seolah selama ini mengakar di syaraf kepalanya sudah menghilang tanpa bekas. Ia melihat atas yang sama ketika ia membuka mata selepas bangun dari pingsannya di kuil Sakami.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Begitulah.. H…"

Naruto terperangah. Matanya membulat lebar dan mulutnya lupa untuk menutup. Gadis yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Gadis yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya disini.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-_kun_."

Senyumnya yang indah menyapa Naruto.

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Senyum serupa matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. "Memang, lama tidak bertemu… Hi_"

#つづく#

Note :

"…" : Percakapan

_Italic_ : _Bahasa Asing_

'**Bold'** : **Dalam Pikiran**

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic aneh ini. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu saya tambahi dari cerita di atas sepertinya. Dan jika berkenan silahkan meninggalkan kritik, pesan, saran, atau pijian (ngarep) di kolom review. Jika ada pertanyaan juga silahkan, sebisa mungkin akan saya jawab.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


	5. Chapter 4 : Fuuin

#FlashBack#

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik, sebagian segel sudah terlepas. Jelas orang yang melakukan ini adalah anggota klan Uzumaki. Jadi mari kita simpulkan ini adalah perbuatan Hime-sama."

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang akan membuka segel?"

"Hiashi-sama, Shikaku-sama, dan Inochi-sama sudah ada di dalam kuil utama."

"Bagus, beritahukan pada semua orang, segel pada Uzumaki Naruto-_sama_ sudah bisa dilepaskan."

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

#FlashBack#

Naruto berjalan berkeliling di sekitar area SMP Katayama. SMP itu berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah lainnya di sekitar Tokyo yang sudah modern. Katayama _Chuugakko_ masih mempertahankan bangunan sekolah yang seperti bangunan standar sekolah di Jepang. Bahkan ada bangunan yang masih berupa gedung kayu yang tampak kokoh walau sudah tidak digunakan.

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman samping. Naruto merasa merdeka setelah mengerjakan tes masuk selama lima jam lamanya. Tangannya terasa kram dan kaku. Bahkan bahunya terasa sakit jika digerakan. Mungkin ini akibat dari tangan yang tidak pernah digerakan untuk menulis.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling taman yang sepi. Beberapa peserta ujian sudah pulang dan sisanya masih ada di sekitar sekolah hanya untuk berkeliling. Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis yang tampak kesulitan dengan semua buku di tangannya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan semua tumpukan buku itu karena di senggol seseorang.

Tanpa sadar kaki-kaki si pirang sudah membawanya ke arah gadis itu. Tanpa diperintah tangannya bekerja memunguti buku di tanah yang untungnya bersih dari buku karena semalam hujan. Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu sementara tangannya bekerja.

Si gadis yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu memiliki rambut gelap sepanjang punggung. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak menyadari Naruto juga ada di sana. Herannya lagi, gadis itu mengenakan seragam sailor seperti siswa, padahal seharusnya semua siswa libur hari ini termasuk anggota OSIS maupun komite kedisiplinan yang selalu menghantui sekolah.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, tangannya meraih buku yang juga akan diambil si gadis sailor. Tangan mereka bertemu. Gadis itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Naruto. Naruto juga balik menatap mata itu.

"Eh? Ah, _gomen_." Si gadis bereaksi terlebih dahulu, memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang sangat kentara. Tangannya menjauhi tangan sekaligus buku yang masih ada di genggaman Naruto.

Naruto tersadar lima detik berikutnya. "Maaf, aku hanya mau membantumu." Naruto memberikan buku terakhir di tangannya ke si pemilik dengan wajah agak merona.

Warna merah masih tersapu di kulit pucat si gadis. "_Arigatou_." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya. "Sama-sama. Akan kubantu kau membawanya." Naruto tetap memegang buku yang sudah ia kumpulkan tadi. Sedikit lebih banya dari buku yang ada di tangan si gadis.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut gelapnya ikut bergoyang lucu. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah kikuk si gadis walau ia juga merasa sedikit gugup. "Tidak masalah." Naruto menjawab dan melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju ke arah gedung lama yang sepertinya dituju si gadis.

Si gadis mengikuti Naruto tanpa sempat berkata apapun lagi. "Kukira tidak ada murid yang datang hari ini." Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Memang tidak. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk mengikuti tes. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang guru memberiku buku-buku ini dan menyuruhku membawanya ke gedung lama." Gadis itu menjawab malu-malu.

Naruto menangguk mendengar perkataan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Si guru pasti menyangka dia murid sini karena baju _sailor_ yang dikenakannya sekaligus melupakan bahwa semua siswa libur hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kurokawa Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis itu tersenyum, untuk pertama kali, menatap langsung mata biru Naruto yang terpesona akan senyum si gadis _sailor_. "Namaku Hinamori Hikari."

#_FlashBack End_#

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-_kun_."

Senyumnya yang indah menyapa Naruto.

"Memang, lama tidak bertemu… Hi_"

"Hikari.. Hinamori Hikari desu."

"Ah, maaf aku sedikit lupa. Hikari-_chan dayo_?" Naruto menatap gadis itu. "Sudah sejak lama aku tidak melihatmu setelah tes masuk sekolah dulu." Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Katayama _Chuugakko."_

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa bersekolah di sekolah itu." Hikari berubah sedih, tapi ia kembali tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang baru menyadari saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di Tokyo langsung bertanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ayahku bekerja di kuil ini. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanan dan menunggui Naruto-_kun_ sebelum nantinya _Hime-sama_ datang." Hinata meletakan nampan di dekat _futon_ Naruto. Dinampan itu terdapat semangkuk bubur dengan taburan daun bawang. Asap panas mengepul dari bubur itu.

"Silahkan dimakan, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Un_." Naruto mengangguk dan menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan padanya. Ia mulai memakan bubur itu setelah meniupnya terlebih dahulu. "_Oishiiiiii_…" Naruto berseru kagum. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan daging ayam juga rasa asam di dalam bubur yang kelihatan sederhana itu. Rasa asam dari acar plum yang bercampur dengan daun bawang membuat nafsu makan Naruto meningkat.

Bubur itu seperti bubur kesukaannya ketika ia tidak enak badan seperti ini. Biasanya Shimizu akan membuatkannya jika neneknya tidak sibuk, tapi ketika Naruto kecil dulu, neneknya selalu membuatkan Naruto bubur ini ketika ia tidak nafsu makan. Naruto heran bagaimana Hikari bisa membuat bubur yang sama persis. Mungkin neneknya memberikan respep bubur ini ke Hikari.

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_!" Hikari terdengar senang mendengarnya. "Sudah kuduga Naruto-_kun_ akan menyukainya." Ujarnya senang.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Naruto membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ah, begitulah. Walau kemampuan masakku tidak terlalu bagus, tapi aku senang Naruto-_kun_ menyukainya." Hikari tersenyum riang.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Ini enak sekali. Bahkan rasanya pas dengan seleraku." Naruto memakan buburnya dengan cepat sampai membuat Hikari tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Naruto-_kun_. Kalau Naruto-_kun_ ingin menambah, aku bisa mengambilkannya." Hikari mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan membersihkan sisa bubur di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Arigwatouu Hikwarii." Ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh. Ia menelan bulat-bulat isi mulutnya lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi kupikir ini saja cukup." Naruto meminum air hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke tempatku, Naruto-_kun_ sebaiknya kembali beristirahat lagi saja." Hikari membereskan mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah tandas habis. Lalu ia segera bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang masih mengikuti semua gerak geriknya. "Akan lebih baik kalau Naruto-_kun_ tidur dua hingga tiga jam lagi."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Naruto berkata patuh.

"_Soreja_, _mata ne_, Naruto-_kun._"

Hikari berlalu dari kamar itu dan ruangan enam _tatami _itu kembali hening.

"Aku mulai merasa tidak percaya diri sekarang." Naruto merebahkan diri. Menutupi matanya dengan lengan dan berguman rendah.

Pintu shoji tiba-tiba tergeser terbuka dengan kekuatan yang merusak. "_BAKANIIII_…" Seorang gadis berlari memasuki ruangangan dan berlari menghambur ke tubuh Naruto yang ada dalam posisi duduk. Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh gadis itu dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Apa kau sebegitu merindukanku, _ore no imouto_?"

"_Atarimaeja yo_!" Gadis itu meninggalkan bahu Naruto dan menunjukan wajahnya. Seorang gadis manis seusia Naruto dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat tinggi ke atas. Matanya berwarna biru keunguan. "_Naru-kun_. _Okaeri_!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit dengan guratan kebahagiaan.

"_Tadaima_, Shion." Naruto tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Shion.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naru-_kun_ mengingatku. Jadi segelnya sudah benar-benar dilepas ya?" Shion meraba dahi Naruto yang selalu tertutup poni. "Sudah hilang ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Apa masudmu?" Naruto meraba dahinya sendiri. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh disana.

"Ah, bagaimana perasaan Naru-_kun_ setelah segelnya dilepas? Apa Naru-_kun_ sudah mengingat semuanya?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingat aku memiliki keluarga. _Eto_, Ibuku bernama Kushina, ayahku bernama Minato, lalu adikku, Shion yang paling cantik." Naruto menjawil hidung bangir Shion sembari tertawa. "Dan.. _Aniki_."

"Hanya sampai situ ya?" Shion terlihat kecewa. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ sekarang? Mereka pasti rindu dengan Naru-_kun_. Yah, walau baru seminggu lalu kita bertemu." Shion menarik Naruto bangun dari atas futon.

"Seminggu yang lalu?" Naruto berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat apa dia pernah bertemu dengan Shion sebelumnya. "_Masaka_.. Saat di restoran itu.. Jadi kau memanipulasi sihir dan mengubah penampilanmu, Shion?"

"_Onii-chan_ sadar?" Saking terkejutnya, Shion tanpa sadar memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan masa kecilnya. "Ah, maksudku, bagaimana Naru-_kun_ tahu itu aku dan soal sihirnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kalau Yura itu adikku. Dan kalian memiliki semacam aura yang sama. Dan sikap manis kalian juga sama. Kalian menggunakan sihirkan?" Naruto berujar santai.

"Nama Yura itu.. _Tou-chan_ tidak benar-benar memikirkan nama dengan baik." Shion mengembungkan pipinya. "Ah, kita sampai." Shion berhenti di depan pintu _shoji_ yang jauh lebih besar dari ruangan Naruto tadi. Gadis itu menggesernya dengan perlahan. Sepertinya gadis itu sengaja menghindari pertanyaan Naruto soal sihir yang digunakannya.

"Ah,Naruto." Seorang wanita segera berlari menuju Naruto begitu pintu terbuka. Kushina tidak segan-segan memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat walau ada banyak orang di ruangan itu. Wanita pertengahan tahun 30an itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang ada di pelukannya.

"Oka.. _Okaa-san_, _yamette yo_!" Naruto merona merah.

"_Okaa-san_? Minato-_kun_, dengar? Naruto memanggilku _Okaa-san_ lagi." Kushina menangis dan kembali memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan dan balas memeluk Ibunya itu.

"Naruto." Minato juga memeluk Naruto, Kushina, beserta Shion. Keempat orang itu berpelukan selama semenit sebelum melepaskan diri dan duduk bersama lima orang lainnya diruangan itu.

"Syukurlah melihatmu baik-baik saja, Naruto." Wanita itu tampak begitu muda dan jelita, dengan _kimono_ tanpa lengan abu-abu dan haori berlengan tanggung hijau. Tsunade menepuk kepala Naruto lembut.

"Un, sepertinya _Baa-chan_ juga baik-baik saja." Naruto terseyum tipis.

"Mari kita langsung bicara ke intinya saja. Aku tidak menyangka segel pertama Naruto harus dilepaskan dalam kurun waktu empat tahun terakhir ini. Seharusnya segel ini dilepas ketika Naruto sudah berusia dua puluh tahun." Yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Hyuuga Hisashi. Salah satu ketua klan Hyuuga saat ini.

"Tapi menurutku pemasangan segel bodoh ini memang tidak berdasar sedari awal. Jika kau mau tahu, anakkulah yang selama ini mengendalikan shikigami untuk mengamati Naruto. Dia menyatakan bahwa banyak sekali roh yang terus mendekati Naruto." Shikaku menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai ide ini. Aku tahu betapa sedihnya Kushina dan Minato harus dipisahkan dari anak mereka." Inochi menatap Kushina yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. "Aku akan sangat sedih bila Ino dipisahkan dariku." Tambahnya.

"Memang benar. Lebih baik kita memfokuskan membahas apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya." Sarutobi Hiruzen membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak. Pandangan mata Sarutobi, juga pertanyaan yang diajukan kakek tua itu membuat Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Tapi ia segera menenangkan dirinya dan memantapkan diri. "Tentu saja aku akan pulang ke rumahku yang sesunguhnya. Karena aku yakin _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _tidak akan mengizinkan aku untuk pergi lagi. Dan persoalan lainnya."

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap Kushina yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya. "_Kaa-san_, apa yang menurut _Kaa-san _harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Terutama perihal aku yang merupakan keturunan _onmyoji_ ini?"

Seluruh orang diruangan itu dikejutkan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Namun Kushina hanya tersenyum dan segera menjawab. "Kalau kau merasa mampu, kau akan melanjutkan pelatihan _onmyoji_mu yang tertunda. Dan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan, _Kaa-san _akan mendukungmu."

Minato merangkul Naruto. "Bahkan kalau kau ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu dulu_, Tou-san _tidak akan melarangnya." Minato menatap Naruto yang tertawa kecil. '**Asalkan kau ada didekat kami, itu sudah cukup**.'

"Bagaimana kalau Naru-_kun_ masuk ke sekolahku?" Shion yang merangkul Naruto dari belakang menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Ah, benar. Jika Naruto masuk ke Sakurazaka akan lebih mudah untuk mengawasinya." Hiashi tampaknya menyetujui ide itu.

"Dan lagi semua anak kita ada di sekolah itu, akan mudah bagi Naruto untuk beradaptasi dan mendapat bantuan." Inochi menangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Minato menunggu reaksi dari anaknya.

"Entahlah _Tou-chan_." Naruto menggangkat bahunya dengan gaya santai. "Mana bisa aku menolak sementara ketiga pemimpin klan besar sudah menanggap itu ide bagus kan?" Pemuda itu menyeringai jahil.

.

.

Naruto mengamati Shion yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Gadis itu pasti lelah karena berusaha membuka segelnya seorang diri. Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk Shion dan dengan lembut meletakan kepala adiknya dibahu kanannya. Mobil yang sedang dikendarai ayahnya sedang melaju menuju ke rumah lamanya.

"Apa kau lelah, Naruto?" Kushina menatapnya dari bangku depan. Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat kedua anaknya yang tampak sangat dekat.

"Tidak begitu, _Kaa-san_. Lagi pula aku sudah banyak tidur akhir-akhir ini. Ah, bagaimana dengan Chiyo _baa-san_? Aku tidak melihatnya di pertemuan tadi." Naruto baru menyadari nenek yang sudah merawatnya selama empat tahun ini tidak ada di ruangan tempat diadakannya pertemuan tadi.

"Chiyo-_san_ sudah kembali ke kediaman utama Akasuna. Dia walau bagaimanapun, masih tetap pemimpin klan Akasuna sampai saat ini." Minato yang sedang mengemudi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Lampu merah dengan hologram polisi manusia membuat mobil itu berhenti di belakang garis putih.

"Begitu…" Naruto menjawab lemah. Ia menatap jalanan Tokyo melalui jendela mobil yang gelap. Walau keadaan diluar masih sore, langit mendung membuat keadaan tampak seperti sudah pukul enam sore di Tokyo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina cemas. Melihat raut sedih di wajah putranya membuatnya juga merasa sedih.

"Tidak hanya saja aku pasti akan merindukan Chiyo _baa-san_, wisma Kurokawa, Shimizu-_san_, Baki-_san_, juga Fuji."

"Apakah Fuji itu temanmu?" Kushina bertanya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Un. Dia teman pertamaku di Tokyo ini. Ah, setidaknya itulah yang aku ingat." Naruto merasa takut salah bicara. Karena ia sendiri lupa bagaimana masa kecilnya sebelum berusia delapan tahun.

"Tidak masalah apakah Fuji teman pertamamu atau bukan, tapi keberadaan Fuji sebagai temanmu yang berharga tidak akan berubah walau ingatan aslimu kembali, Naruto." Minato memberikan pengertian. "Bahkan kalau teman-temanmu dulu kembali."

"Apa _Tou-san _tahu seperti apa teman-temanku dulu?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Ia menjadi penasaran seperti apa dirinya dulu.

"Humm.. Lebih baik _Tou-san _tidak mengatakannya jadi kau bisa tahu temanmu itu seperti apa dengan sendirinya."

"Ehh?" Naruto berseru tidak puas. "Ayolah, _Tou-san_. Akukan hanya ingin tahu seperti apa teman-temanku." Naruto melemas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan malas ke senderan kursi. Ia menatap Minato sengit melalui kaca spion tengah.

"_Ma_… _Ma_.. Sudah jangan marah dan jangan sampai adikmu itu bangun, Naruto." Minato mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Namun Naruto hanya terdiam mengacuhkan ayahnya, membuat Minato patah hati dan menangis di dalam hatinya.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan mension mewah yang merupakan bangunan bergaya eropa dan tampak elegan namun modern disaat yang sama. pintu gerbangnya otomatis terbuka membuat mobil silver itu dengan leluasa memasuki pekarangan depan.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Wisma keluarga Kurokawa memang cukup besar, tetapi mension ini bahkan empat kali luas wismanya dulu. "_Sugee_.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat dulu pernah tinggal di mension semewah ini." Naruto tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Mension keluarga Uzumaki bahkan jauh lebih besar loh, Naruto." Minato berbicara setelah membuka pintu belakang mobil. Ia menggendong Shion yang masih tertidur. Naruto ikut turun setalahnya. Kushina meraih lengannya dan menggandeng Naruto memasuki mension di belakang Minato yang memimpin jalan.

"_Okaerinasai_, Minato-_sama_, Kushina-_sama_, dan juga Naruto-_san_." Yang menyambut mereka adalah Ayame, kepala pelayan kediaman Namikaze.

"Ah, Ayame-_nee_." Naruto berseru ketika melihat pelayan berseragam maid yukata itu.

"Naruto-_san_. Senang melihatmu sudah kembali ke rumah ini." Ayame memberikan pandangan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau satu porsi ramen special sebegai hadiah kepulangan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau." Naruto menerima tawaran itu dengan cepat. Ia kembali mengikuti ayahnya karena tarikan lembut ditangannya. Kushina menggandeng Naruto hingga mereka memasuki ruangan yang mirip ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Minato membawa Shion ke kamarnya.

"Duduklah." Kushina mendudukan diri terlebih dahulu di atas sofa kelabu gelap. Naruto ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kushina. "Kau sudah besar, Naruto." Kushina menyentuh wajah Naruto. Mata violetnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"_Okaa-san_.." Naruto meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Kushina. Ia hanya menatap getir ibunya.

"An.. Andai saja dulu aku tidak menyetujui ide bodoh itu. Aku bisa melihatmu tumbuh dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Kushina menangis. Ia bahkan tidak menahan kesedihannya sedikitpun. "Juga Minato dan Shion, bahkan anikimu itu. Mereka benar-benar sedih tentangmu."

"…." Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya terdiam. Ibunya memeluknya dan mencurahkan semua keluh kesah yang ditahannya selama empat tahun.

"Andai saja aku yang membesarkanmu.. Naruto." Kushina meremas bahu Nartuo lemah.

"Sudahlah Kushina…" Minato yang baru tiba melepaskan pelukan Kushina. "Jangan buat Naruto ikut bersedih." Ungkapnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Naruto. Dengan tegas, mata birunya menatap mata Naruto lurus-lurus.

"Aku yakin kau sudah ingat apa pekerjaan keluarga kita turun-temurun, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. "_Un_. Sebagai_ onmyoji_."

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa tanggung jawab dan bebanmu begitu kau kembali menjadi _onmyoji_ bukan?"

"Tentu saja, _Tou-san_." Tidak ada keraguan tentang itu. Naruto tahu benar kewajibannya ketika ingatannya kembali. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lupakan walau ingatannya sudah diubah.

"Jawabanmu membuat _Tou-san _sudah tidak khawatir lagi, Naruto. Maka, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Kau akan masuk ke sekolah barumu di semester baru. Sebelum itu, kau akan berlatih dengan _Tou-san_. Mengerti?"

"_Sir, yes, sir_." Naruto menjawab mantap.

"Baguslah." Minato menangguk puas.

"_Demo, Tou-san_." Anak laki-laki keluarga Nakimaze itu memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang _onmyoji_ lakukan?"

Minato tergelincir dari posisi duduknya, begitu pula dengan Kushina yang sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolan dua laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja mengatasi _Yokai_, mensucikan mereka, dan mengatasi masalah spiritual, kan?" Minato menyebutkan semua hal dasar dari pekerjaan seorang _onmyoji_.

"Ohh.." Naruto membulatkan bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

Minato hanya tersenyum kecut. Sedikit khawatir pada nasib anaknya. Tapi ketika ia melihat pancaran mata Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kegoyahan maupun keresahan, ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Kalau begitu cukup untuk hari ini. Pastikan kau dan ibumu makan malam dan tidak tidur terlalu larut."

Minato beranjak dari ruang keluarga itu. namun ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu, Naruto memanggilnya. "_Tou-san_ akan kemana?"

"Ada sedikit urusan." Jawabnya pendek sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan Kushina.

"Jangan pikirkan ayahmu, Naruto. Dia hanya mengurus pekerjaannya. Lebih baik kau makan malam dengan _Kaa-san_ sekarang. Pasti ramenmu sudah jadi. Ayo!" Kushina menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Naruto bangun ketika matahari bahkan belum terbit. Shion yang membangunkannya terus-terusan melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya. Adiknya itu lalu menyapanya dengan senyum sejuta watt yang membuat Naruto sulit untuk tidak membalas senyumannya.

"_Ohayou_, _Onii-chan_."

"_Ohayou_, Shion-_chan_."

Shion dan Naruto kembali memakai panggilan yang sudah empat tahun lamanya tidak terucap. Naruto yang baru menyadari Shion memanggilnya _Onii-chan_ segera menggoda gadis itu.

"_Onii-chan_, eh?"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu, _Bakanii_?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku _Onii-chan_ ketimbang _Bakanii_ maupun Naru-_kun._" Naruto menjawab jujur.

"Kau hanya enam jam lebih tua dariku, Bakanii." Shion memukul kepala Naruto kesal.

"Hei! Aku ini kakakmu yang enam jam lebih tua, _Imouto_ yo!" Naruto berseru tidak terima akan tindakan anarkis adiknya itu.

"Jangan hanya bicara dan terus-terusan tiduran seperti itu, _Onii-chan_! _Tou-chan_ sudah menunggumu untuk berlatih. _Yukata_mu sudah disiapkan." Shion segera berlalu dari kamar Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang bersiap-siap.

_Yukata_ yang sudah disediakan untuknya berwarna orange agak gelap, dalaman _yukata_ berwarna putih dan _hakama_ biru gelap. Naruto langsung mengenakannya dengan mudah dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Naruto, _ohayou_." Kushina menyapanya. Ia meletakan sarapan pagi Naruto begitu pemuda pirang itu mendudukkan diri di samping Minato. Naruto menatap sarapannya dan tidak juga memakannya. Hal itu membuat Kushina dan Minato saling bertukar tatapan kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tidak makan?" Kushina menghampiri anaknya itu dan memeriksa dahinya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa _Kaa-san_." Naruto menurunkan tangan ibunya dari dahinya. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa di sapa dipagi hari dan makan bersama keluarga." Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan rona merah tampak di pipi dan telinganya.

Kushina lalu tertawa geli. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dan mengangkat wajah anaknya. "Kalau begitu, _Kaa-san_ akan terus menyapamu setiap pagi dan menyiapkan sarapanmu." Ia menjawil hidung Naruto lalu terkekeh.

"_Tou-san_ juga akan melakukannya." Minato tiba-tiba ikut berbicara. Ia mendekati Naruto dan menatap anaknya dengan tatapan serius.

"Okee.." Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah aneh ayahnya.

"Humm.. Tetapi akulah yang menyapa _Onii-chan_ pertama kali pagi ini." Shion yang baru memasuki ruang makan berkata dengan bangga. Ia duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Kudengar kau kembali ke sifat manjamu, Shion-_chan_." Ujar Kushina jahil.

"Apa kau sudah lelah bepura-pura tidak perduli pada _Onii-chan_mu, eh?" Minato ikut menjahili anak gadisnya.

"_Kaa-chan!_ _Tou-chan_! Berhenti menggodaku! _Mouu_…" Shion membuang wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku hanya lelah memanggil _Onii-chan_ dengan Naru-_kun!_ Lagi pula memanggilnya seperti itu membuatku jijik."

Naruto merasa baru saja ada batu dengan tulisan "_Kimoi_" jatuh diatas kepalanya. "Oi… Jangan jahat pada_ Nii-chan_mu ini, Shion-_chan_." Naruto mencoba menyentuh lengan Shion, tetapi gadis pirang pucat itu menepis tangan Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jangan menyentuhku, _Kimonii_ (Kimoi+Anii atau kakak menjijikan)."

Naruto menangis mendengar perkataan kejam adiknya.

"Sudahlah Shion, jangan begitu pada _Onii-chan_mu." Minato menepuk bahu Shion. Tetapi gadis itu juga menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Jangan berisik _Tou-chan_."

Minato ikut menangis karena sikap dingin anaknya. "Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap begitu pada ayah dan kakakmu kan? Ne, Shion-_chan_? Kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti itu pada _Nii-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_mu ini?" Naruto sebagai pria polos hanya bisa berkomentar walau adiknya mengacuhkan dan hanya memakan sarapannya.

"Jangan kacangin _Nii-chan_mu ini, tolong!" Naruto menangis semakin keras.

"Sudahlah. Cepat makan sarapan kalian. Bukankah kalian akan memulai latihan pertama Naruto?" Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto dan Minato yang masih pundung karena sikap Shion yang dingin kepada mereka. "Ah, jangan lupa. Hari ini akan ada tamu spesial yang nantinya akan mengetes Naruto."

"Mengetesku?" Naruto menatap ibunya. Tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau ingin masuk ke sekolahan Shion? Kau piker bisa masuk begitu saja hanya karena kau berasal dari klan Namikaze, Bakanaru?" Ibunya tersenyum dingin.

"_Iie_, _iie_, _iie_. Sama sekali tidak." Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan begitu Kushi-_chan_." Minato sweatdrop melihat bagaimana istrinya menjelaskan dengan cara keras. "Mereka hanya ingin melihat apa kamu bisa melakukan ritual sederhana, Naruto. Tenang saja, kalau itu kamu pasti bisa melakukannya." Kata Minato memberi semangat.

"Baiklah.."

"Kalau begitu cepat makan lalu mulai latihan kalian!"

"_Itadakimasu_!"

.

.

Naruto menatap halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze yang sudah seperti lapangan sepak bola. Bahkan di kejauhan ia bisa melihat danau kecil dan arena berkuda kecil. Naruto membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya dan lupa menutupnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu itu, _Nii-chan_!" Shion berkata pedas. Ia mengibaskan lengan _kimono_ khas mikonya. _Kimono_ putih dengan tepian merah itu tampak berkibar lembut sebelum jatuh di sisi tubuh Shion yang berdiri tegak. Ia mengelurkan kipas dari lengan _kimono_nya.

"Sebelumnya, biar _Tou-san _jelaskan dasar-dasar onmyodo. Kita para onmyodo memiliki kekuatan spiritual (_Kio_) yang jauh lebih besar dari manusia biasa. Lalu kita menggunakan kekuatan spiritual itu menjadi kekuatan kita dan mengolahnya."

"Rasanya penjelasan_ Tou-san_ berbeda dari _onmyoji_ yang kubaca di manga-manga." Naruto menyentuh dagunya dengan nada kebingungan.

"Jangan samakan dengan manga dong, Naruto-_kun_." Minato sweatdrop. "Nah, coba kau keluarkan energy di tubuhmu. Seperti ini." Minato membuka tangannya, perlahan-lahan sinar kebiruan muncul di telapak tangannya membentuk bola sempurna. Ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari bola pingpong. "Ini adalah contoh sederhana dari kekuatan spiritual kita."

"Hoooo…" Naruto tampak kagum.

"Tou-chan, jangan memberikan contoh mudah seperti itu! Biar kutunjukan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan _onmyodo_ yang sebenarnya." Shion memangkat kipasnya lalu membukanya, ia mengayunkannya dengan pelan. Angin yang dihasilkan oleh kipas lipat itu sangat besar, mengangkat krikil-krikil di tanah dan meleburkannya menjadi debu.

Naruto tampak semakin kagum. "Ano.. Shion-_san_.. _Anii-ue_mu tidak akan paham jika kau mencontohkannya seperti itu." Minato terpekur melihat contoh yang dipraktekan oleh Shion. Betapa hebatnya anak gadisnya itu.

"Jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil, _Tou-chan_! Coba tiru yang tadi, _Onii-chan_." Shion menyerahkan kipas lipatnya ke tangan Naruto dan bergerak menjauh. Ia berdiri dengan tangan dipinggang sembari memperhatikan kakaknya itu.

"Yosh! Baiklah." Naruto melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Shion, tidak menyadari tangan ayahnya yang mencoba menggapai dirinya untuk berhenti. Ketika kipas itu bergerak, hanya ada udara kosong yang tercipta. Naruto, Shion, dan Minato membeku untuk sesaat.

"Are? _Okashina_! Aku yakin kipas ini rusak." Naruto menatap Shion dengan mimic wajah aneh. Kicep akan kemampuannya sendiri yang super payah.

"Yang rusak itu kepalamu, _Onii-chan_!" Shion merebut kipas ditangan Naruto dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala pirang kakaknya.

"_Ma_.. _Ma_.. Itu karena kipas itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh Shion saja. Dan lagi Naruto tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke tingkat itu kan." Minato mencoba menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba yang tadi sudah _Tou-san _tunjukan padamu saja?" Minato menyarankan.

Naruto menangguk dan mengangkat tangannya. "Konsentrasi, bayangkan seolah semua energy di tubuhmu mengalir menuju telapak tanganmu." Minato dengan perlahan membimbing Naruto. "Bayangkan seolah itu aliran air."

"Ermmm…" Naruto menggeram. Namun setelah lima belas menit berusaha tidak ada yang muncul di tangannya. Ia mulai merasa kesal dan frustasi.

"Terus berusaha Naruto." Ayahnya menyemangatinya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia mengikuti kata-kata ayahnya dan mulai membayangkan aliran air mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya menuju telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Aliran air ini perlahan-lahan terkumpul di telapak tangannya. Begitu ia membuka mata, sebuah bola kecil, sekecil kelereng, tampak muncul di telapak tangannya.

"Berhasil! Kau berhasil, _Onii-chan_!" Shion memekik tanpa sadar.

"Hufffttt!" Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu sinar itu menghilang dari tangannya. "Entah bagaimana aku merasa lelah." Naruto mengelap dahinya yang bersih dari keringat, seolah dua puluh detik barusan terjadi selama dua jam.

"Kau berhasil, Naruto! Itu hebat sekali. Bahkan orang lain memerlukan satu sampai dua minggu untuk bisa mewujudkan kekuatan spiritual mereka menjadi energy seperti itu." Minato tampak bangga dengan kemampuan anaknya.

" Hum, walau aku berhasil melakukannya di percobaan pertama dalam lima detik sih." Shion tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto merasa lemas.

"Shion-_chan_…" Minato memaklumi sikap Shion yang tidak mau mengalah pada siapapun itu. "Tapi Naruto sudah berhasil melakukan dasar dari kemapuan _onmyodo_. Selanjutnya ia bisa melakukan mantra sederhana."

"Mantra?" Naruto berguman rendah. "Ah, aku ingat Renji-_san_ pernah menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa mantra. Apa itu seperti yang dilakukan Shion tadi?" Naruto tampak antusias.

"Begitulah. Mantra berfungsi sebagai pemicu ketika kita akan mengeluarkan energy kita. Mantra memudahkan kita mengeluarkan dan mengatur energy yang terwujud. Kau tahu, kata adalah kekuatan terbesar yang dimiliki manusia." Minato berjalan menuju gazebo yang berada di dekat danau. Ia duduk dan memulai penjelasan tentang kemampuan _onmyodo_.

"Semisal seseorang ingin membuat angin dari energi yang kita ciptakan. Dia akan melafalkan mantra yang berhubungan dengan elemen angin. Namun kita juga bisa melakukannya melalui segel tangan, simbol atau media lainnya."

"_Souka_.."

"Semisal yang Shion lakukan merupakan kemampuan dengan menggunakan media benda. Kipas yang digunakannya adalah kipas khusus untuk ritual. Tentu saja kipas itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menyalurkan energi seperti yang diinginkan penggunanya." Minato menjelaskan kemampuan Shion dalam menghasilakan angin yang tadi dilakukan oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Tentu saja mantra adalah media termudah untuk mengeluarakan kemampuan kita. Tetapi, jika orang itu benar-benar hebat, dia bahkan bisa mengeluarakan energi yang sangat besar dengan hanya diam." Minato melanjutakan penjelasannya.

"Apa _Tou-san _menggunakan mantra atau media benda seperti yang dilakukan Shion?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Tou-san _lebih sering menggunakan segel tangan. Tetapi ada kalanya _Tou-san _menggunakan mantra dan media benda." Minato mengeluarakan sesuatu dari dalam lengan _yukata_nya. Itu adalah _kunai_ berbahan karbon yang tampak tajam. Ada kertas mantra yang melilit pegangannya.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengambil _kunai_ dari tangan ayahnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Itu adalah _kunai_ khusus yang hanya _Tou-san _yang bisa memakainya. Kunai itu membuat _Tou-chan _dengan mudah berpindah tempat kemanapun yang _Tou-san _mau. Juga sebagai alat untuk menyerang dan bertahan."

"Hehhh.. Apa para _bakemono_ bisa kalah dengan benda seperti ini?" Naruto melempar kunai ayahnya, lalu menangkapnya kembali dengan mudah.

"Tent_"

"Minato, Naruto, Shion. Kemarilah, Orang yang akan mengetes Naruto sudah tiba." Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong perkataan Minato. Ia segera menyeret putranya menuju bangunan utama kediaman Namikaze tanpa memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Kushina terus menyeret Naruto hingga sampai ke ruang tamu. Dia melepaskan kerah Naruto begitu sampai di depan ruang tamu dan berjalan dengan anggun menghampiri si tamu yang duduk dengan santai di atas sofa.

"_Tadaima_.." Kushina membungkuk. Pria yang menjadi tamu keluarga Namikaze itu tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Kushina.

"Naruto!" Dia berteriak dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Ji.. _Jiji_?"

#つづく#

Note :

"…" : Percakapan

_Italic_ : _Bahasa Asing_

'**Bold'** : **Dalam Pikiran**

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic aneh ini. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Untuk chapter ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang shikigami dan kertas mantra(atau ofuda). Shikigami memiliki arti pelayan dewa yang artinya mereka jiwa yang bekerja untuk para dewa-dewi Jepang. Inugami merupakan contoh paling mudah dari Shikigami. Tapi dalam ilmu onmyoji (setahu saya) onmyoji merupakan jiwa(atau mantan yokai) yang diikat dengan perjanjian agar melayani tuan mereka.

Sedangkan ofuda merupakan kertas mantra sebagai media paling sederhana dalam ritual. Biasanya mereka menggunakan kipas untuk ritual nyanyian dan tarian atau shide (untuk yang ini lebih baik cai di google). Ngomong-ngomong kertas peledak yang ada di anime Naruto juga merupakan ofuda.

Sebenarnya onmyoji dan ninja di Naruto tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama menggunakan segel tangan, kertas mantra, cakra (atau kio), dan bahkan ada ritual penyegelan yang biasanya digunakan onmuoji. Bahkan saya lebih merasa Naruto itu onmyoji ketimbang shinobi.

Saya akan senang jika para readers mau mereview (dan mengeritik juga membenarkan kesalan di fic ini) agar fanfic ini menjadi lebih baik.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


	6. Chapter 5 : Day After Days

Apa perlu aku melihat kebelakang? Jika yang ada di sana hanya ada kepahitan dan rasa sakit? Perluka aku?

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

Pria tua yang duduk di atas sofa itu bukan kakek tua yang terlihat berwibawa, walau posisinya yang tinggi dalam dunia _Onmyoji_. Seringai yang lebar selalu menghiasi wajahnya, juga buku mesum yang kini ada di tangan Naruto yang merupakan pemberian kakeknya itu.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Itu buku baru yang baru kubuat minggu lalu." Jiraiya mengatakannya dengan bangga. Wajahnya yang menyebalkan memasang ekspersi mesum yang membuat Kushina sebagai menantu ingin segera memukul wajah tua itu jika tidak ingat bahwa pria itu sekarang adalah ayahnya.

"_Otou-san_, tolong jangan beri Naruto buku yang aneh-aneh." Kushina merebut buku itu, lalu menghancurkannya dengan api biru yang keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menghanguskan buku itu hingga tidak berbekas. "Naruto belum cukup umur untuk membacanya." '**Dan tidak akan pernah cukup umur untuk membaca buku laknat itu.**' Tambah wanita itu dalam hati.

"Omong kosong, Kushina-_chan_. Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk membaca bukuku itu." Jiraiya mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya acuh. Dia berniat merogoh buku lainnya dari saku celana andai saja tidak ada Minato yang menahan bahunya dengan delikan tajam.

"Kushina-_chan_ bisa membunuhmu dan aku jika _Tou-san_ masih berani mengeluarkan buku itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto." Anak laki-lakinya itu berbisik serendah mungkin dengan tatapan horror.

Jiraiya meneguk ludah susah payah mendengar perkataan Minato. Dia segera memasukan buku haramnya dalam-dalam ke saku belakang celananya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bijak. "Ibumu benar, Naruto. Kau belum cukup dewasa untuk membacanya." Katanya dengan senyum kecut.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, _Ero-jii_? Tentu saja aku belum cukup umur untuk membaca buku mesummu. Bahkan aku yang baru mendapat ingatanku lagi saja tahu." Naruto mengatakannya dengan **jelas**, **singkat**, dan **meyakitkan**. Terkadang Minato dan Jiraiya selalu lupa siapa Ibu Naruto dan Shion kalau kedua anak itu tidak bicara.

"_Maa_.. _Maa_.. Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke permasalahan utama? Jadi, Kapan _Tou-san_ akan mengetes kemampuan Naruto?" Minato mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Jiraiya tidak makin terpuruk mendengar perkataan cucunya.

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya aku. Mereka mengaggap penilaianku tidak akan sesuai kenyataan karena Naruto cucuku. Sebentar lagi mungkin ada tamu lainnya." Jiraiya mengibaskan kipas lipat yang dibawanya.

"Um, apa _Ero-jii_ tidak tahu siapa penilai lainnya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau memanggil kakekmu _Ero-jii_? Ah, sudahlah. Aku kurang tahu karena aku baru tiba di Jepang dua belas jam lalu. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut ketika Shizune menghubungiku dan mengatakan kau sudah kembali." Jiraiya tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah bertemu nenekmu kan?"

"Sudah. _Baa-chan_ kelihatan baik, aku bersyukur." Naruto terlihat aneh untuk sesaat, seperti dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap bersikap biasa namun guratan aneh muncul di sekitar seolah dia menahan perasaannya sendiri.

Pembicaraan anggota keluarga itu terhenti ketika seorang maid datang. "Kushina-_sama_, ada dua tamu yang datang." Ayame menyampaikan kedatangan tamu yang sudah ditunggu sejak tadi.

"Apa mereka sudah di dalam, Ayame?"

"Ya, Minato-_sama_."

"Pinta mereka untuk ke mari."

"Dimengerti." Ayame segera berlalu dan tidak beberapa lama gadis itu kembali muncul bersama seorang pria dan wanita. Sang pria segera tersenyum begitu melihat Naruto. Naruto yang melihat pria itu juga ikut tersenyum lebar, berlari menyongsong pria itu dengan tangan terentang yang disambut dengan hangat oleh pria itu.

"Iruka-_sensei_." Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Iruka.

"Naruto." Iruka dengan mudah menangkap tubuh Naruto dalam dekapannya dan memutar tubuh bocah pirang itu untuk sesaat sebelum melepaskannya dan bertukar sapa. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja selama di Suna?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Iruka-_sensei_. Sebenarnya selama tiga bulan terakhir aku berada di dekat Tokyo." Naruto menyengir sembari rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Iruka. Namun ketika Iruka mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto, dia menghentikan gerakannya.

"KAU APA?" Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, dan Iruka berteriak bersamaan. Keempat orang itu menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kalian seperti akan membunuh Naruto sekarang." Wanita yang sedari tadi diam melihat Naruto dan Iruka itu angkat bicara. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat kesal mendengar teriakan yang menulikannya. "Aku yakin Chiyo-_sama_ sudah mengizinkan Naruto, dan toh Naruto baik-baik saja." Anko mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Naruto tidak baik-baik saja, dia hampir sekarat ketika aku datang ke kuil Sakusamo." Kushina menjerit nyaring. "Aku piker aku akan kehilangan Naruto saat itu." Kushina memeluk Naruto dan Shion. Shion yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar dan menghindari percakapan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"_Kaa-chan_, tenanglah. Tidak seperti _Onii-chan_ akan mati hanya karena segel pertamanya dilepas. Bahkan kalau segel itu terlepas secara tidak sengaja, hanya akan membuat Naru-nii pingsan atau koma untuk beberapa hari."

"Aku tahu." Kushina makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi itu artinya kau juga akan…" Kushina berguman tidak jelas. Minato harus menenangkan istrinya agar pembicaraan bisa berlangsung.

"Jadi kami kemari untuk mengetes apakah kekuatan Naruto sudah cukup stabil. Kudengar Naruto juga akan pindah ke Sakurazaka, jadi setidaknya dia harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan spiritualnya." Iruka menjelaskan. "Tapi dilihat dari kemampuan Naruto dulu, aku sebagai mantan gurunya meyakini Naruto pasti bisa melakukan tes sederhana ini."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan!" Naruto berseru semangat. Naruto segera berjalan ke taman belakang yang sebelumnya digunakan sebagai tempat latihannya tadi. Iruka, Anko, Kushina, dan Minato. Shion dan Jiraiya memilih melihat kakak kembarnya itu dari beranda lantai dua.

"Jadi Jiraiya-_sama_ akan menilai Naruto secara objektif. Sementara aku akan memberikan penilaian bagaimana kemampuan Naruto sekarang, sedangkan Anko-_san_ akan menuliskan laporan tentang tes hari ini agar beberapa pihak bisa menentukan apa Naruto lulus atau tidak."

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikan penilaian yang objektif bahkan walau Naruto itu cucukku!" Teriak Jiraiya dari lantai dua mendengar penjelasan Iruka. Shion hanya menahan kakeknya agar tidak terjatuh dari lantai dua, lebih tepatnya menahan kakeknya supaya pria tua itu tidak macam-macam.

"Ehmm.." Iruka mebersihkan kerongkongannya, atau lebih tepatnya meminta perhatian kembali padanya karena sempat teralih oleh tindakan anarkis Jiraiya. "Naruto, tes pertamamu adalah menunjukan bagaimana teknik dasar untuk memanipulasi energy spiritualmu."

"Baiklah."Naruto melakukan apa yang sudah ayahnya ajarkan tadi. Dia membuka tangannya dan memfokuskan energy di telapak tangannya. Perlahan, cahaya biru terang mulai muncul di telapak tangannya dan mulai membesar. Cahaya itu berhenti membesar setelah seukuran bola softball.

Jiraiya, Iruka, bahkan Anko tampak kagum Naruto bisa membuat energy sebesar itu setelah sekian lama tidak pernah menggunakannya. Seharusnya Naruto hanya bisa membentuk titik cahaya kecil karena secara tidak langsung Naruto itu seperti anak yang baru belajar menggunakan energy rohnya.

"Oh, ini _Kio_ yang cukup kuat." Naruto terlihat kagum pada dirinya sendiri. Minato dan Kushina sendiri terkejut akan kemampuan anak mereka yang berkembang sangat pesat. "Apa dulu aku pernah mempelajari hal ini ya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja kau pernah. Aku dulu merupakan gurumu, Naruto. Walau aku menjadi gurumu hanya dua tahun lamanya." Iruka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto diseratai tepukan bangga di punggung pemuda itu. "Kau merupakan murid yang sangat berbakat."

"Um, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja." Iruka mengangguk.

"Kapan seorang _onmyoji_ mendapat pelatihan mereka?"

"Biasanya anak dari keturunan keluarga _onmyoji_ mendapat pelatihan pertama ketika usia mereka tiga sampai lima tahun. Lalu pendidikan _onmyoji_ umum dari usia enam seperti sekolah dasar untuk anak normal lainnya. Namun _onmyoji_ yang bukan berasal dari keluarga _onmyodo_ akan mendapat pelatihan ketika usia mereka 12-15 tahun."

"Hmm.." Naruto mengagguk mengarti. "Berarti dulu ketika aku masih disegel, umm, empat tahun yang lalu aku sedang menerima pendidikan umumku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Begitulah. Tapi pendidikan yang kamu dan Shion terima itu khusus karena kemampuan kalian." Iruka yang menyadari ia tidak boleh berbicara lebih banyak langsung mengubah topic. "Nah sekarang coba kau wujudkan _Kio_mu dalam bentuk lain. Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi dan menggali ingatan lamanya. Yang dia temukan hanya beberapa ingatan kecil tentang keluarganya, dan beberapa orang berwajah samar yang tidak begitu diingatnya. Namun ketika ia berhenti mencoba mengingat, sebuah kilasan ingatan muncul begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalu begini?"

Naruto membentuk segel tangan, mengambil sebuah kertas mantra yang ada di pocket ikat pinganggnya dan melemparkan kertas mantra itu. Kertas mantra itu berubah menjadi bola api yang melayang, Naruto memberi perintah melalui kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, ketika kedua jari itu bergerak, bola api mengikuti gerakannya sebelum menghilang setelah dua puluh menit.

Iruka menangguk. "Bagus sekali Naruto. Kau lulus." Iruka menulis sesuatu di kertasnya lalu menangguk puas. "Tapi sayangnya kamu masih harus menunggu keputusan ketua klan Sarutobi yang menjadi pemilik Sakurazaka dan beberapa orang lainnya yang perlu diyakinkan."

"_Jiji_ ka? Aku yakin kalau itu _Jiji_ dia pasti akan meluluskanku. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan 'beberapa orang lainnya yang perlu diyakinkan' ini." Naruto memijit dagunya, ragu.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Ujar Shion yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. "Kerja bagus, _Onii-chan_."

"_Sankyuu_, Shion." Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke Shion yang dengan sigap menyangga tubuh lemas kakaknya itu. Naruto tampaknya lelah setelah menggunakan kekuatannya dua kali walau tubuhnya belum siap melakukannya dan menerima dampaknya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Kushina mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh wajah pucat anaknya.

"_Daijoubu, Kaa-san_. Aku pernah lebih buruk dari ini." Naruto kini berpindah tangan ke Ayahnya yang menggendongnya di belakang punggung dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Iruka, Anko, _Otou-san_, aku akan menyerahkan sisanya pada kalian, _onegai_." Lalu dia, Kushina, dan Shion berlalu memasuki kediaman utama keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

Ketika Naruto terbangun, adiknya duduk bersila di ujung kasurnya. Gadis itu sudah mengganti _kimono miko_nya dengan sweter soft pink yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya dan celana pendek merah. Gadis itu membaca buku yang terlihat tua dengan kepala yang sesekali jatuh juga mata yang berkabut, jelas sekali gadis itu mengantuk.

"Urmm.. _Ohayou_, Shion-_chan_."

"_Konbawa, Onii-chan_."

"Oh, sudah malam ya?" Tanya Naruto. Ketika ia ingin mengecek keadaan diluar, tirai jendelanya tertutup rapat dan lampu kamarnya menyala. "Berapa jam aku tertidur?"

"Enam jam?" Shion mengira-ngira. "Entahlah, sekitar itu."

"Kau terus menungguiku sampai terkantuk-kantuk begitu?" Tanya Naruto. Ia menepis rambut yang menutupi pipi _cubby_ adiknya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu tidur sekarang?"

"Aku hanya bosan." Shion menepis lembut tangan Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong _Onii-chan_ baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya lelah. Jadi, kenapa kau menunggui _Onii-chan_mu ini, hm?"

"AKu ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Misalnya, apa _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ tidak tahu _Onii-chan_ bersekolah di Tokyo?"

"Begitulah. Kupikir, malah aneh kalau kau tahu aku ada di Tokyo."

"Sebenarnya, kalau saja aku tidak mengirim _shikigami_ku aku juga akan terkejut. Maksudku, Chiyo-_baa sama_ mengizinkan _Onii-chan_ pergi ke Tokyo? Yang benar saja." Shion memutar bola matanya.

"Aku membujuknya mati-matian, saat itu kukira dia tidak mengizinkanku karena ada alasan lain. Misalnya aku diserang _bakemono_ di perbatasan atau semacamnya. Lagian aku bukan tinggal di Tokyo tapi di Kanagawa. Lebih tepatnya Yokohama." Kata Naruto sedikit bercanda. "Kukira juga itu karena Chiyo-_baa san_ tidak mau berpisah dariku."

"Yang terakhir itu benar-benar lucu, _Onii-chan_." Shion mendengus. "Kenapa Kanagawa? Bukankah Tokyo lebih baik?" Shion menyelidiki alasan kakaknya lebih memilih kota pelabuhan kecil macam Yokohama yang selalu ramai.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena dekat laut?" Naruto mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Lagian apartemenku benar-benar dekat dengan stasiun kereta dan sekolah."

"_Onii-chan_ tidak pernah menyukai laut kan? Seharusnya Nara memberikan laporan mingguan tentangmu, tapi sepertinya dia menyembunyikan fakta kalau _Onii-chan_ keluar dari Suna kepada semua orang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Well, hanya dia yang punya otoritas penuh dalam memata-mataimu, _Onii-chan_. Bahkan ketua klan sekalipun tidak diizinkan. Hal ini untuk mengurangi kebocoran informasi dan semacamnya. Bahkan ingatan beberapa orang tentangmu juga ikut dihilangkan."

"Huh? Jadi teman-temanku dulu tidak mengenal siapa aku?" Naruto tekejut mendengar informasi itu.

"Kebanyakan teman-teman _Onii-chan_ merupakan anggota klan utama seperti kita, jadi itu tidak mungkin untuk menghapus ingatan mereka. Dan lagi ingatan mereka akan kembali ketika segel _Onii-chan_ dilepas."

"Begitu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap Shion kembali. "Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa _Onii-chan_ pernah bertemu _youkai_? Menurut laporan Nara seharusnya _Onii-chan_ beberapa kali diserang. Bahkan _Onii-chan_ berhubungan dengan Onmyoji di cabang Akuro."

"Sebenarnya sih, iya. Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Sepertinya kalung ini," Naruto menunjukan kalung Kristal yang ada di lehenya pada Shion, "membuat aku kehilangan ingatanku secara instan."

"Begitulah, kalung itu menyembunyikan kekuatan rohmu dan menjauhkanmu dari beberapa _Yokai_ juga sepertinya menghapus ingatanmu jika secara tidak sengaja _Onii-chan _berinteraksi dengan _Yokai_."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau mengenal Kurokawa Renji?"

"Siapa dia?" Shion menaikan alisnya mendengar nama asing di telinganya.

"Agen terbaik di cabang Akuro?" Naruto menjawab lebih seperti bertanya.

"Ah, ya, bocah dari klan Kurokawa. Bukankah _Onii-chan _meminjam nama klan itu?"

"Begitulah. Lagi pula kau tidak bisa memanggilnya bocah sementara Renji-_san_ lima tahun lebih tua dari kita." Naruto menegur.

"Dia lebih junior dariku dalam urusan pekerjaan. Dan _Onii-chan_ jauh lebih junior lagi. Bahkan _Onii-chan_ belum menjadi juniorku." Shion menertawai hal itu. "Padahal kalau _Onii-chan_ tidak pergi, _Onii-chan_ sudah menjadi sangat hebat." Bisik Shion lemah.

"Hei, jangan terlalu keras pada _Onii-chan_mu ini." Pinta Naruto. Dia sepertinya tidak mendengar bisikan Shion. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, memantul beberapa kali di atas kasur empuknya sebelum terlentang dengan lelah di tempat tidurnya.

Shion ikut menjatuhkan diri samping Naruto dengan posisi terkelengkup. "Jadi, kenapa _Onii-chan_ tidak membuka beberapa catatan lama _Onii-chan_ ketika masih di sekolah dan segera menyusulku? Akan kupinjamkan beberapa buku lamaku dan mungkin membantu _Onii-chan_ belajar ketika senggang."

"Ide bagus_, Imotou_." Naruto kembali ke posis duduknya dan beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. "Tapi aku harus mengganti _yukata_ ini dan mandi. Jadi kenapa kau tidak mengambil bukumu dan mengajari _Onii-chan_mu ini setelah aku mandi?"

"Dasar." Shion memutar bola matanya untuk ke sekian kalinya melihat kelakukan _Onii-chan_nya itu.

.

.

Naruto menghabiskan malamnya dengan belajar bersama Shion secara teori dan mempelajari dasar _onmyoji_. Beberapa mantra penyujian dari agama Shinto seperti _Norito_ dan beberapa hal lainnya juga dipelajarinya. Naruto bahkan harus menghapal semua mantra dan segel tangan yang bisa membantunya melakukan ritual penyucian.

Naruto menggigit ujung pensil yang sedang digunakannya. Dia membentuk beberapa lingkaran sihir di atas kertas mantranya. Benda itu akan menjadi kertas mantranya sendiri nanti. "Ayolah, _Onii-chan_, aku tahu sejak dulu _Onii-chan_ payah dalam menggambar lingkaran mantra tapi.. Serius deh." Shion menghela nafas lelah. Gadis kecil itu berdecak lidah.

"Hei, jangan karena karena kamu jenius dalam hal seperti ini kamu bisa meremehkan _Onii-chan_ ya!" Naruto langsung menyelesaikan dua ratus lembar kertas mantra itu dengan kilat. Setelahnya ia mengacungkannya di depan hidung Shion dengan bangga.

"Baguslah. Besok kita berlatih dengan benda itu. _Onii-chan_ harus terus berlatih hingga semester dua dimulai setelah liburan musim panas ini." Kata Shion. "Untungnya aku sudah pergi ke kuil untuk _obon_ tahun ini jadi aku bisa terus melatih _Onii-chan_ sampai awal semester depan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, adikku yang manis. _Onii-chan_mu ini sangat berterima kasih _ttebayo_."

Shion membeku untuk sejenak. "Apa katamu tadi, _Onii-chan_?"

"Aku yang berterima kasih?" Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"BUKAN! Tapi yang terakhir."

"Um.. _Ttebayo_?"

"…" Shion tidak berkata-kata, tapi kemudian gadis itu tertawa. Nyaris terbahak saking kerasnya. "Bahkan kau tidak bisa melupakan kebisaanmu yang satu itu ya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba tidak mengatakan hal ini sejak ingatanku muncul tapi rasanya benar-benar aneh untuk tidak mengucapkannya barang sehari." Ujar Naruto dengan dahi mengerut.

"_Onii-chan_, bagaimana rasanya setelah ingatanmu muncul?" Shion menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tertarik dan penasaran.

"Well, tidak terlalu buruk. Rasanya seperti mengingat hal lama yang sudah terlupakan. Dan rasanya seperti kembali dari tempat yang sangat jauh." Walau mengatakan hal semacam itu, yang dirasakan Naruto jauh lebih kompleks, dia bahkan tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sedih mendengarnya." Shion tersenyum, terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Aniki_, dan yang lainnya ketika aku pergi?"

"Entahlah. Saat itu aku baru delapan tahun dan aku hanya tahu _Onii-chan_ pergi untuk kebaikan _Onii-chan_ sendiri jadi aku tidak terlalu sedih saat itu. _Kaa-chan_ sering menangis, _Tou-chan_ dan _Nii-san_ terlihat mencoba tidak terlalu sedih tapi jelas mereka merindukanmu. Juga beberapa orang lainnya. Karena kami dilarang bertemu dengan _Onii-chan_."

"Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa aku harus pergi dan ingatanku perlu disegel." Naruto menumpu dagunya di atas lengannya yang ada di meja. Dia mencoba mencari jawabannya namun tidak pernah menemukannya.

"Bahkan aku sekalipun tidak tahu jawabannya. _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi _Nii-san_ sepertinya tahu kenapa. Kita tanyakan saja padanya saat di pulang." Usul Shion. Dia meraih buku terdekat dan membuka lalu membacanya sekilas. "Coba baca buku ini dan hapalkan, aku akan tidur sekarang dan tolong, bangunlah jam delapan tanpa kesiangan."

Pintu itu tertutup sepeninggalkan Shion menyisakan Naruto dan setumpuk buku tua. Naruto mengendikan bahu dan kembali membaca buku yang baru saja disarankan oleh Shion. "Malam ini akan menjadi panjang."

.

.

Naruto terbangun paginya dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, masih sangat mengantuk hingga mencuci wajah tidak memberikan dampak besar. Dia kembali memakai _yukata_ yang kali ini berwarna merah maroon dan hakama coklat gelap nyaris hitam. Ketika ia sampai di ruang makan, Ayah, Ibu, dan adiknya sudah memulai sarapan pagi.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto. Tadinya kami ingin menunggumu tapi Shion bilang kamu baru akan bangun jam delapan jadi kami sarapan telebih dahulu. Ayo duduk, _Kaa-san _akan ambilkan sarapanmu."

Naruto duduk di samping Shion, memulai sarapannya dan lima belas menit kemudian bersiap untuk memulai latihan paginya. Dia memulai latihannya dengan bermeditasi selama satu jam untuk bisa lebih baik mengontrol _Kio_nya. Setelahnya dia mulai menggunakan kertas mantranya.

"Hum, bagaimana kalau kamu menunjukan pada Tou-san mantra yang sudah kau dan Shion pelajari kemarin?" Tanya Ayahnya ketika ia baru selesai bermeditasi. "Kita mulai dengan berlatih tanding."

Naruto hanya menangguk dan mengeluarkan kertas mantranya. Membaca beberapa bait mantra sederhana, membuat kertas mantranya terbakar dan menjadi _onibi_ yang mengitari tubuhnya. _Onibi_ itu bergerak ke arah Shion yang sudah bersiap dengan kipasnya.

Ketika _Onibi_ itu sampai di dekat Shion salah satu onibi meledak memicu ledakan lain dari onibi lainnya dan membuat badai asap kecil yang mengelilingi Shion. Begitu badai asap itu menghilang, tampak Shion yang tidak terluka sedikitpun, bahkan tidak ada debu yang menempel di _kimono_ putihnya.

"_Eto_, Shion-_chan_? Bisakah kau sedikit mengalah untuk _Onii-chan_mu ini?" Pinta Naruto memelas.

"Tidak! Jangan merengek! Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu, Naruto-_kun_?" Kata Shion mengejek.

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto mengangkat kertas shikigami yang dibuatnya malam tadi selepas Shion kembali ke kamarnya. Dia membaca mantra yang kali ini lebih panjang. Ketika mantra itu selesai, _shikigami_ di tangannya berubah dalam kepulan asap.

Yang muncul setelahnya adalah sosok _oni_ kecil setinggi pinggang Naruto membawa pemukul dari kayu dengan kulit berwarna hijau dan mata lebar bulat. "Dia _oni_ yang kutemukan di rumah ini." Kata Naruto ketika melihat kerutan di dahi ayahnya.

"Ah, siapa namanya?" Tanya Minato.

"Koro." Jawab Naruto pendek. Dia segera memberi perintah dalam bisikan pelan dan _oni_ itu menyerang Shion. Shion segera merespon dengan air yang didapatkannya dari tanah. Air itu bergerak mengelilingi si _oni_, menjerat _oni _itu dengan air yang dipadatkan. Namun Koro mengayunkan gadanya dan membuat air itu berpisah. _Oni_ sendiri bertipe tanah, sehingga elmen air Shion sedikit tidak diuntungkan.

_Oni _milik Naruto akhirnya berhasil menang setelah melakukan serangan langsung pada Shion yang mengaku kalah. "_Onii-chan _tidak benar-benar kehilangan ingatan kan? Kenapa _Onii-chan _bisa menang dariku?" Shion berteriak kesal tidak terima akan kekalahannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingat semuanya. Yah, itu sih jelas karena _Onii-chan_mu ini orang jenius." Naruto menunjuk dadanya bangga. Shion sweatdrop sedangkan Minato hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakukan anak laki-lakinya yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Bagus Naruto. Sepertinya kamu sudah siap untuk mulai bersekolah, eh?"

"Begitulah, _Tou-chan_!"

"Baguslah. Karena dua hari lagi kamu akan pergi ke sekolah." Minato menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh percaya bahwa anaknya sudah siap untuk melangkah ke dunia luar.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya ten_ APA?"

#つづく#


	7. Chapter 6 : Gakko, Maji De?

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

* * *

"Dua hari lagi? Apa masud _Tou-san_?" Naruto menatap horror ayahnya begitu ia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga selepas membersihkan diri. Sekarang Naruto hanya mengenakan kaus polos hijau gelap dan celana kain putih di atas lutut. Rambut pirangnya masih tampak basah dan lepek, menempel di dahi serta pelipisnya.

"Bukankah kau berbakat? Tidak masalah kapan kau akan pergi, _Onii-chan_." Shion yang berbaring malas di sofa menguap melihat kegelisahan kakaknya yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Sebenarnya gadis itu hanya ingin menyindir kakaknya saja.

"Lagian Naruto, kamu bukan memulai sekolahmu. Hanya untuk mengurus semua berkas kepindahanmu dan mengenalkan sekolah itu secara langsung padamu." Jelas Minato.

"Ya, dan lagi pula _Onii-chan_ pernah bersekolah di sana walau hanya dua tahun." Kata Shion menambahkan. Tidak secara langsung karena sekolah dasar Sakurazaka berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari wilayah untuk tingkat SMP dan SMAnya.

"Apa aku akan tinggal di asrama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah. Tapi kamu bisa pulang di akhir minggu atau kapanpun kamu mau bahkan walau harus membolos. Tentu saja _Tou-san_ akan menjemputmu dan kamu sudah meminta izin gurumu." Tambah Minato cepat-cepat sebelum Naruto menyalah artikan ucapannya. Dia juga memberikan tatapan memperingati pada Shion.

"Uggghhh.. Aku merasa gugup." Ujar Naruto.

"Nah, rajin-rajinlah berlatih sampai lusa nanti, karena _Onii-chan_ akan benar-benar membutuhkannya ketika sudah ada di Sakugaku."

Naruto bengong begitu saja walau ayahnya dan Shion meninggalkannya. Bahkan ibunya yang selalu ada di rumah dan menemaninya, pergi entah kemana sejak pagi.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto tidak bersemangat, apa lagi sekarang pantatnya benar-benar terasa panas di atas jok belakang mobil yang sedang melaju menuju Sakugaku. Kanan-kiri jalan hanya ada teluk Tokyo yang biru membentang luas menuju laut bebas. Shion, yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat asik dengan gadgetnya.

Naruto baru teringat kalau dia sudah lima hari lamanya tidak menyalakan ponselnya. Dia meraih benda persegi panjang tipi situ dari dalam tasnya dan menekan tombol power. Kata selamat datang dalam bahasa inggris menyambutnya. Selanjutnya halaman utama tampak di_ screen_ ponselnya itu.

Tak berapa lama muncul banyak sekali _notic_ di layar pemberitahuan. Ada enam belas _miss-call_, lebih dari empat puluh _email_, dan dua puluh tiga pesan. Bahkan ada lima pesan suara yang menunggu untuk didengarkan.

Naruto meraih _earphone_ dari tasnya dan memasangnya di ponselnya. Dia membuka pesan suara pertama yang berasal dari Fuji. 'Hei, Narunobaka. Kapan kamu akan membalas pesan-pesanku? Cepat kabari aku kalau kau masih hidup.' Dua pesan suara lainnya berbunyi sama.

Lalu dari Kasumi, ketua kelasnya yang berbunyi 'Ah, Kurokawa-_kun_! Aku lupa memberitahu bahwa ada acara di sekolah dan mungkin kau tidak tahu, jadi datanglah kalau kau sudah kembali ke Tokyo. Aku sudah mengirimimu rinciannya.'

Ketika Naruto mengecek e-mail dan pesannya (yang semuanya berasal dari teman sekelasnya) dia menemukan pesan dari Kasumi yang berisi acara uji nyali yang akan diadakan dua hari sebelum akhir libur musim panas yang artinya tiga belas hari lagi.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa teman-temannya di sekolah lamanya tidak mengetahui bahwa dia akan pindah dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit sedih. Terutama Fuji yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya sejak awal masuk sekolah.

Shion yang sedari tadi mengamati kakaknya terlihat heran karena kakaknya tidak gugup lagi. "Hei,_ Onii-chan_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shion mencoba mencuri pandang ponsel Naruto.

"Hanya mengecek pesan dan _e-mail_ dari teman." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu? Ah, kita sudah sampai." Shion melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Mobil hitam itu terparkir dengan sempurna di depan pintu masuk utama Sakugaku. Gedung itu tampak megah dengan lima lantai dimana dindingnya berupa kaca hitam yang sepertinya kaca berbahan khusus.

"Nah, kita akan mengurus kepindahanmu lalu kau dan Shion bisa berkeliling sesuka hati kalian setelahnya." Kushina turun dari mobil diikuti Naruto.

"Aku akan memakirkan mobil terlebih dahulu lalu menyusul kalian." Minato menghilang bersama mobil yang dibawanya. Kushina segera memimpin rombongan tiga orang itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

Naruto harus mendekam di ruangan Sarutobi Hiruzen selama dua jam sampai akhirnya ia dan Shion terlepas dari ruangan yang bagaikan tempat penyiksaan itu. Mengurus kepindahannya benar-benar merepotkan. Padahal Naruto berharap acara pindah sekolahnya itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

Naruto penasaran juga kapan orang tuanya mengurus berkas di sekolah lamanya. Sepertinya Fuji dan teman-teman lainnya belum tahu jika Naruto akan resmi pindah setelah musim panas berakhir. "Kenapa bengong saja, _Onii-chan_?" Shion bertanya heran melihat kakaknya berdiri lemas di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo. Katanya kamu mau ngantarku ke sekitar sekolah?" Ajak Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Shion mengendikan bahu lalu kembali berbicara. "Yakin?"

"Kenapa bertanya?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Kusarankan saat _Onii-chan_ masuk sekolah saja."

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"_Onii-chan_ akan menyesal."

Naruto jadi geram sekaligus bingung karena adiknya itu tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. "Makanya, KENAPA?"

"_Onii-chan_ ini!" Kenapa malah Shion yang jadi jengkel padanya? Naruto ingin sekali mencekik adik satu-satunya itu jika tidak ingat rasa sayangnya pada Shion, Naruto hanya bisa mengalah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke mobil saja. Aku tidak sudi masuk ke ruang _Jiji_ lagi. Bisa remuk badanku kalau masuk ke sana." Naruto masih ingat ketika Sarutobi yang terus memeluknya untuk melepas rindu. Padahal Jiraiya saja tidak sebegitu rindunya pada Naruto yang merupakan cucunya sendiri.

"Setuju." Shion yang lebih mengenal letak parkiran ketimbang Naruto memimpin jalan. Si adik sesekali bersenandung ketika kaki kecilnya membawa tubuh gadis dua belas tahun itu di sepanjang koridor gedung utama Sakugaku yang benar-benar sepi.

Si kakak jadi sangsi sendiri melihat ke sekeliling yang hanya ada dia dan Shion. Naruto curiga mungkin saja akan ada arwah atau hantu yang muncul di depannya. Tapi mengingat ini sekolah untuk _onmyoji_, Naruto jadi ragu hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang ada roh-roh itu bekerja untuk para _onmyoji_ di sekolah ini.

"_Ne_, Shion." Naruto memanggil.

"Apa, _Onii-chan_?"

"Saat aku bertemu Renji." Naruto menjeda perkataanya. Mata birunya melihat keluar jendela dan langsung menemukan bayangan hitam mencurigakan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Aku melihat mahluk aneh seperti macan yang dipanggil Renji." Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya setelah ia memalingkan wajah. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bayangan hitam itu mirip sekali dengan bayangan yang menyerangnya dulu.

"_Onii-chan_ berpura-pura bodoh atau hanya ingin mencari topic pembicaraan saja?" Shion bertanya sinis. Gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan terkadangan, tapi wajah manisnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa marah.

"Hei!"

"Itu hanya _shikigami, Onii-chan_." Jawab Shion dengan desahan lemah. Rasanya _onii-chan_nya yang bodoh sudah kembali ke asal saja. Tapi kakaknya itu memang bodoh dari sananya.

"Tapi rasanya seperti ada yang berbeda."

"Mungkin dia mengikat janji dengan _yokai_ atau_ kami_." Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi itu _yokai_?"

Shion menangkat alisnya melihat reaksi kakaknya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hanya terkejut." Naruto tertawa bodoh. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi mungkin saja dia menginkat perjanjian dengan _kami_ (dewa)."

"Um.." Naruto tersenyum kaku, setengah tidak paham akan perkataan Shion.

Shion menghela nafas berat. "Bukankah kemarin _Onii-chan_ sudah membaca buku yang kusarankan? _Bakanii_?" Shion memberikan pandangan menuntut. Bisa-bisanya kakak bodohnya itu tidak tahu hal mendasar yang harus _onmyoji_ ketahui semacam ini.

"Lupa." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Pemuda Namikaze itu seperti ingin mendapat jotosan maut dari adiknya. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu khawatir mengingat kekuatan fisik adiknya tidak terlalu kuat. Tidak seperti nenek dan ibunya yang punya tenaga gorilla.

"_Onii-chan_ tahu apa itu _shikigami_?" Shion bertanya dengan tangan berkecak pinggang. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Naruto yang berdiri di depan Shion seperti murid bandel yang terlambat masuk kelas.

"Tentu saja. _Shikigami_ merupakan media untuk memanggil roh, bukan?"

"Itu hanya dasarnya. Menurut _Onii-chan_ dari mana roh seperti _Oni_ yang _Onii-chan_ panggil itu datang? Dan bagaimana bisa _Oni_ itu menuruti _Onii-chan_?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mengikatnya dengan menggunakan mantra, bukan?"

"Itu hanya dasarnya. Sebenarnya _Onii-chan_ bukan mengikatnya, tapi melakukan perjanjian." Naruto mengangguk. Shion meneruskan penjelasannya. "_Oni_ yang _Onii-chan_ panggil itu hanya _yokai_ rendahan sehingga _Onii-chan_ bisa mengikatnya. Tapi _Yokai_ kelas atas dan _Kami_ tidak mungkin _Onii-chan_ ikat sehingga harus menggunakan perjanjian.

Perjanjian sendiri merupakan sebuah kesepakatan yang dibuat tuan dengan pengikutnya. Onmyoji yang membuat perjanjian dengan yokai atau kami harus membuat persepakatan yang setimpal. Tidak masalah jika itu _Yokai_, tapi _Kami_ berada di tingkat yang berbeda.

_Onmyoji_ yang ingin membuat perjanjian dengan _Kami_ harus menjadi pelayan dewa sehingga gelar majikan bukan menjadi milik _onmyoji_, tapi menjadi milik Dewa yang dilayaninya. Sedangkan _Yokai_ akan menjadi milikmu setelah kesepakatan dipenuhi."

"Lalu kau melakukan yang mana?"

"Aku mengikat perjanjian dengan Kami."

"Siapa _Kami_ yang kau layani?"

"_Amaterasu oo mikoto-sama_."

Naruto melebarkan mulutnya. Apa adiknya baru saja menyebutkan nama dewi yang paling dihormati di Jepang? Apa adiknya baru saja menyebutkan nama dewi paling atas? Apa adiknya baru saja menyebut nama dewi yang paling berkuasa atas langit maupun bumi?

"_Amaterasu_ yang itu? Dewi matahari itu? Yang menjadi tiga dewa penguasa bersama Susanoo dan Tsukiyomi?" Tanya Naruto beruntun tanpa jeda. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Adiknya menjadi pelayan dewa Amaterasu yang paling agung?

"Sudah menjadi tugas ketua klan Uzumaki untuk mengikat perjanjian dengan Amaterasu _sama_ dan menjadi pelayannya._ Kaa-san_ juga melakukannya walau dia sudah melepaskan ikatannya dengan Amaterasu-_sama_ setelah melahirkanku."

"Kau belum menjadi ketua klan, Shion." Naruto memberikan pandangan dingin.

"Memang belum. Tapi hanya perlu menunggu tiga tahun lagi sampai aku resmi menyandang gelar sebagai ketua klan." Jawab gadis itu.

Naruto tidak memberikan bantahan, dia kembali melangkah melewati Shion yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak berarti. Gadis itu lalu menyusul Naruto dan berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Pembahasan soal pemimpin klan memang di benci Naruto sejak dulu. Bahkan dia yang baru mendapat ingatannya pun bersikap demikian.

.

.

Naruto baru saja kembali ke rumahnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Minato dan Kushina hanya saling berpandangan melihat sikap anak mereka itu tapi tidak ada yang bisa Minato ataupun Kushina lakukan karena sikap aneh Naruto. Yang jelas sikap anehnya itu sudah dimulai semenjak mereka bertemu dengan Naruto di dalam mobil.

Shion yang terus bersama Naruto bersikap acuh tak acuh melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Naruto hanya butuh sendiri, Shion mengerti itu. Jadi gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarakan Naruto sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur begitu dia masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap dan bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu. Rasanya kepalanya penat sekali setelah membicarakan soal ketua klan dengan Shion tadi.

Naruto bukannya tidak mau mengerti, hanya saja permasalahan itu benar-benar dibencinya. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu, tapi menginghindarinya membuat pemuda itu merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya melupakannya untuk sekarang.

Pemuda itu meremas _badcover_nya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sampai terasa sesak. Naruto baru mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah ia merasa akan mati kehabisan oksigen. Memutar posisi tidurnya, sekarang Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap.

Naruto mengucap mantra dalam bisikan lembut dan _onibi_ muncul di sekitarnya. Benda bulat itu memancarkan sinar biru lembut yang menerangi kamar Naruto. Kepingan ingatan tiba-tiba memasuki pikirannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas ketika memorinya mengingat beberapa hal yang ada dalam masa kecilnya.

Pada dasarnya ingatan yang disegel dari Naruto hanya sebagian kecil. Mungkin Naruto hanya bisa mendapat kembali ingatannya sejak berusia empat atau lima tahun karena tidak mungkin ia mengingat masa kecilnya sejak lahir. Tapi setidaknya ada empat tahun yang hilang dalam hidup Naruto. Tentang bagaimana ia tumbuh besar di keluarga _onmyoji_.

Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir. Sudah menjadi takdirnya ia harus kehilangan empat tahun berharga itu walau Naruto sendiri belum mengingat alasan ia harus menyegel ingatannya. Mungkin dirinya dimasa lalu bukan melupakannya, tapi memang tidak mengetahui alasannya. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Toh ibu, ayah, adik, dan kakaknya sudah kembali ke tangannya. Kehidupan lamanya sudah kembali dan Naruto akan menjalaninya sekali lagi. Ingatannya perlahan-lahan akan muncul. Dirinya yang lama –yang baru diketahuinya akhir-akhir ini- mungkin akan muncul. Naruto yang bodoh, berisik, jahil, dan serampangan.

Tapi dirinya yang baru juga tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Naruto yang egois, sedikit pendiam, dan mudah terbawa. Naruto yang dulu mungkin tidak takut pada hantu, tapi Naruto yang baru sangat membenci hal-hal semacam itu. Padahal sebagai _onmyoji_ tidak mungkin Naruto takut pada hantu, arwah, maupun _yokai_.

Tapi baik dirinya yang dulu maupun yang baru sama-sama dirinya, dia tetaplah Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Keluarganyapun sudah menegaskan hal itu. Naruto juga sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya kecuali kenyataan bahwa takdirnya mulai membawanya kedunia yang berbeda, Naruto hanya harus membiasakan diri dan menerima kehidupannya yang dulu sementara ia adalah Naruto yang baru.

Naruto perlahan mulai terlelap sementara kesadarannya mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Ia akan bermimpi lagi, mimpi indah yang hanya akan ia lihat ketika ia terlelap. Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang tertidur, cahaya _onibi_ mulai menghilang dan menyisakan kegelapan yang kembali mengisi kamar Namikaze Naruto sekali lagi.

#つづく#

* * *

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mau membaca fanfic abal ini, dan yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview.

Dan maaf soal kata-kata bahasa jepang yang bertebaran juga typonya.

Silahkan meninggalkan kritik dan saran supaya fic ini tidak semakin hancur.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


	8. Chapter 7 : The School is Beginning

Naruto menyesal baru mengetahui hal ini. Ia baru mendapat infomasi baru dari adiknya ketika mereka sarapan bersama sebelum memulai latihan pagi. "Loh, _Onii-chan_ baru tahu kalau semester dua di Sakugaku dimulai seminggu lebih cepat dari sekolah lainnya?"

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

* * *

Naruto menatap lesu ibunya yang mulai mengemasi barang-barang Naruto untuk persiapan pindahnya ke asramnya yang akan ditempatinya mulai tiga hari kedepan. Pakaian, perlengkapan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari, beberapa barang yang harus dimilikinya, perlengkapan sekolah, juga peralatan onmyojinya. Semua barang itu di tata rapi kedalam tiga koper besar yang akan Naruto bawa nanti.

Sementara barang-barang adiknya sejak awal sudah ada di asramanya di Sakugaku. Gadis itu hanya perlu membawa satu _travelbag_ sedang yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Hanya tinggal Naruto yang belum bersiap-siap karena terlalu sibuk berlatih.

"Ngomong-ngomong asrama di Sakugaku seperti apa, _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Naruto sementara tanganya sibuk merapikan isi koper. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa ia akan membawa sepatu kets hitam atau putih di kedua tangannya.

"Yang putih saja, Naruto. Hmm, asrama ya? Tidak terlalu buruk menurut _Kaa-chan_. Asramanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi kamu akan mendapat banyak teman di sana." Kushina masih sibuk mengemasi pakaian Naruto.

"Tidak jelas. Jelaskan dengan lebih terperinci dong, _Kaa-san_. Seperti apa bangunannya, keadaan sekitarnya, dan semacamnya. Aku tidak sempat melihat-lihat asramanya saat kita ke Sakugaku kemarin lusa." Naruto merengek. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau asrama yang harus dihuninya nanti penuh dengan arwah, yokai, dan semacamnya. Naruto curiga Shion tidak mengizinkannya berkeliling karena gadis itu ingin melihat Naruto syok saat ia masuk ke asrama nanti.

"_Kaa-san_ bingung harus berbicara apa, Naruto. Lagi pula _Kaa-san_ bersekolah di Sakurazaka itu duapuluh tahun yang lalu. Siapa tahu asramanya sudah berubah. Kenapa tidak tanya Shion saja?" Ibunya berbicara tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Sudah. Tapi Shion malah lari tanpa menjawabku." Naruto mengeluh akan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula tinggal dua hari lagi sampai kau masuk sekolah, kan? Dan hari ini kita akan pergi ke Sakurazaka untuk meletakan barang-barangmu." Kushina akhirnya menatap putanya itu dengan mata violetnya yang berkilat geli. "Jangan gugup begitu, Naruto."

"A.. Aku tidak gu.. gugup kok. _Kaa-san_ ini bicara apa sih?" Jelas sekali Naruto gelisah soal sekolahnya yang baru.

"Naruto, anggap saja sekolahmu ini tidak berbeda dari sekolahmu yang lama. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya saja _ttebano_. Jika ada masalah kau masih memiliki aku dan Minato-_kun_."

Mendengar kata-kata bijak Kushina Naruto langsung terharu. "_Kaa-san_." Ucapnya. Ia langsung memeluk ibunya itu.

"Jangan lupa kalau ada adikmu juga di sekolahmu, Naruto. Juga ada teman-temanmu. Kau hanya perlu mengandalkan mereka dan kami jika memiliki masalah." Ujar Kushina sembari mengelus rambut Naruto lembut.

"Aku mengerti _Kaa-san_." Naruto menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang segera turun kebawah karena kita akan mulai sarapan sebelum kalian pergi ke sekolah." Perkataan Kushina membuat mulas di perut Naruto kembali lagi.

.

.

Ini kali kedua –yang bisa diingat Naruto- menginjakan kaki di Sakurazaka _Gakuen_. Area sekolah di pulau terpisah itu masih mencengangkan dan tetap membuat Naruto kagum. Namun kali ini, banyak sekali mobil selain mobil keluarga Namikaze yang memasuki area sekolah. Naruto menatap mobil-mobil itu dan perutnya yang sakit terasa semakin melilit.

"Ayolah _Onii-chan_. Ada apa dengan sikap bodohmu itu?" Shion yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang bersandar di pintu mobil dengan keadaan memutih seperti mayat.

"Hi.. Hibur _Onii-chan_mu ini, Shion." Pinta Naruto memelas.

"_Yada_!" Jelas, singkat, padat. Langsung menusuk ke ulu hati Naruto bagaikan strike punch keras dari petinju kelas kakap. Naruto semakin merosot dari bangkunya. Minato melirik kedua anaknya yang ada di jok belakang dari spion tengah.

"Naruto, semangatlah. Kau harus menjalani hari pertamamu dengan baik. Lagi pula hari ini kau hanya memilih asrama dan belum mulai bersekolah." Perkataan Minato seolah menarik Naruto dari alam bawah sadar.

"Me_memilih asrama? Maksud _Tou-san_?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak yang terdengar mengenaskan.

"Kau belum tahu? Ada lebih dari satu asrama di Sakurazaka." Jawab Minato. Shion menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah menyuruh kepala keluarga Namikaze itu untuk tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Namun pada dasarnya Minato itu agak polos-polos bodoh, terus saja pria itu melanjutkan penjelasannya,

"Ada empat asrama di Sakurazaka."

"EH? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" Naruto memekik keras. Ia menatap Shion yang segera sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya lalu tatapannya beralih ke Kushina yang pura-pura melihat keluar jendela. "_KAA-SAN_? SHION?"

Minato yang akhirnya sadar kedua wanita Namikaze itu sengaja tidak mengatakannya kepada Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing. Habislah sudah ia, nanti Shion pasti akan menendang perutnya dengan lutut. "Yah, kenapa kau tidak mulai membaca buku panduan sekolah saja?"

Naruto baru ingat ia menerima buku panduan sekolah bersamaan dengan buku siswa dan identitas siswanya ketika mengurus kepindahannya empat hari lalu. Ia mulai membaca buku itu.

'Panduan Siswa Sakurazaka Gakuen' tercetak jelas di sampul buku panduan itu. Naruto mulai membalik sampulnya yang berwarna biru gelap dengan cap sekolah di depannya. Buku itu cukup tebal untuk ukuran buku panduan siswa. Nyaris dua kali lebih tebal dari buku panduan sekolah biasa.

**'Peraturan Sekolah Umum'** Naruto membacanya dalam hati. **'Tidak boleh terlabat. Masuk sebelum pukul_'** Merasa tidak penting Naruto langsung melompatinya dan membuka lembaran yang mengatur tentang asrama. **'Peraturan Dalam Asrama.'**

**'1. Setiap siswa dianjurkan untuk memasuki Asrama, bila siswa menolak harus memberikan keterangan dengan persetujuan orang tua. 2. Pemilihan asrama hanya berlalu untuk_'** Naruto berhenti membaca buku panduan siswa itu. **'Pemilihan asrama hanya berlalu bagi murid khusus.'** Naruto langsung membuka halaman lain dan menandai halaman itu dengan jarinya.

**'Panduan Bagi Murid Khusus.'** Naruto membaca judul itu dengan kening berkerut. "_Kaa-san._ Apa masudnya murid biasa dengan murid khusus?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sakurazaka memang berisi murid-murid onmyoji. Tapi untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari masyarakat biasa, sekolah ini juga menerima murid-murid biasa. Hampir dua pertiga dari siswa di Sakurazaka itu murid dari golongan biasa, Naruto."

Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahuinya sampai saat ini. Tapi dia mengesampingkan dulu hal itu dan kembali membaca buku panduan di tangannya. **'Panduan Asrama Bagi Murid Khusus.'**

Naruto membacanya dengan cermat kata demi kata yang ada di dalam buku itu. **'1. Asrama Haru hanya boleh dimasuki oleh siswa biasa.'** Naruto menangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. **'2. Setiap murid khusus akan dites ketika mereka memilih asrama yang akan mereka masuki.'** Naruto kembali menangguk sampai ia tersadar.

"APA?"

"Kenapa,_ Onii-chan_?" Tanya Shion terkejut mendengar teriakan kakaknya. Kushina dan Minato juga menoleh menatap putra mereka dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Di tes? Hanya untuk masuk ke asrama?" Naruto menanyakan hal itu entah kepada siapa. Mungkin ke semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi aku harus bersusah payah hanya untuk di terima di sebuah asrama?

"Kan sudah kubilang semua latihan itu penting saat masuk ke Sakugaku." Shion berkata santai dan kembali menatap _screen_ ponselnya. Naruto juga kembali menatap buku panduan laknat itu sekali lagi.

**'3. Jika murid yang tidak lulus dari tes di asrama yang dipilihnya, mereka harus mengulangi tesnya kembali atau diharuskan tidur di luar asrama.'**

**'KEJAMMMM…'** Naruto meneriakan hal itu setelah selesai membaca peraturan ketiga. Ia ingin menangis, tapi hatinya sudah terlalu perih setelah tahu bahwa Sakugaku merupakan sekolah terkejam yang pernah diketahuinya.

**'4. Buka Peraturan Dalam Asrama Umum.'** Naruto membuka buku yang sudah ditandainya tadi.** '3. Siswa Umum di larang terlambat memasuki asrama di atas pukul delapan sementara siswi khusus harus menyesuaikan dengan jam malam di setiap asrama.'** Naruto masih bisa memaklumi ini.

**'5. Setiap keluar dari asrama setelah jam malam harus mendapat izin dari penjaga asrama.' '6. Menjaga kerapihan kamar masing-masing. Asrama Haru akan ditempati oleh dua siswa perkamar. Sedangkan ketiga asrama lainnya akan ditempati satu siswa perkamar.'** Naruto hanya mengangguk melihat dua peraturan normal ini.

**'7. Setiap siswa akan mendapat sangksi jika melanggap peraturan di masing-masing asrama. Setiap asrama akan memberlakukan aturannya masing-masing.'** Naruto mulai menyernyitkan dahi. **'8. Setiap makan malam akan disiapkan sendiri di masing-masing asrama, terkecuali asrama Fuyu.'** Huh? Mulai tidak jelas saja peraturan asramanya.

**'9. Asrama Haru diliburkan setiap hari minggu, hari libur panjang, serta akan di liburkan tiba-tiba jika dalam keadaan mendesak.'** Kenapa dengan asrama Haru ini? **'10. Asrama yang dianggap tidak tertib akan mendapat hukuman setiap bulannya.'** Kenapa?

Naruto mulai pusing membaca buku panduan aneh itu. Si pemilik mata biru jernih itu mulai curiga jika ia membuka peraturan sekolah bagi siswa khusus Naruto akan menemukan peraturan-peraturan aneh akan tercantum di sana. Seperti harus bangun pukul lima pagi untuk latihan. Atau makan malam sambil mengendalikan_ shikigami_ jarak jauh.

Naruto berniat membaca buku itu lagi jika ia sudah sampai di asrama. Itu juga kalau dia di terima di salah satu asrama dan tidak perlu menjadi gelandangan malam ini. Perut Naruto kembali mulas dan makin terasa sakit saja. Mungkin ia perlu minum obat maag sekarang juga.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu, _Onii-chan_?" Tanya Shion dengan alis terangkat. Naruto hanya menggeleng karena tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

"Nah, Naruto, kau harus turun di sini. Selamat memilih asramamu, Nak." Kushina membuka pintu belakang dan menyeret Naruto keluar begitu saja. Lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tu_ Tunggu sebentar! Shion kau masuk di asrama mana?"

"_Onii-chan_ harus menebaknya." Setelah jawaban tidak bertanggung jawab dari Shion itu, mobil silver ayahnya melaju begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto di depan gedung sederhana di belakangnya. Naruto berbalik dan menatap gedung itu dengan wajah pucat.

"Permisi, apa anda, Namikaze Naruto-_san_?"

Narutp menoleh ke belakang dimana seseorang sedang berdiri menyapanya. "Ya?" Naruto bukannya mendapati manusia yang sedang berdiri malah mendapati suatu sosok mirip manusia namun tidak dengan auranya. Naruto tahu sekali aura ini. Pemuda yang mirip manusia itu jelas sekali adalah _yokai_.

"Saya akan mendata anda perlihat asrama yang akan anda pilih. Mari ikut saya." Orang itu melangkah mendekati bangunan sederhana yang hanya berjarak empat meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang. Naruto mengikutinya dengan langkah awas. Siapa tahu _yokai_ itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya karena tesnya sudah dimulai. Walau itu hanya pikiran paranoid Naruto saja.

"Wah, tidak kukira yang pindah tidak hanya aku saja." Seseorang yang berdiri di sana adalah seorang pemuda terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto. "Kenalkan, namaku Katsuga Hiromu." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menyambut uluran itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Namaku Ku.. Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal Katsuga."

"Karena Kasuga berada di asrama Haru sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang menjemputmu. Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto-_san_ ikut aku." Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan sederhana yang dimasuki pria aneh itu. "Apa kau sudah menentukan asrama yang akan kau masuki?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ya?"

"Dimana asrama yang dimasuki Namikaze Shion?" Tanya Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Maaf informasi dari murid lain tidak bisa dibocorkan tanpa persetujuan siswa yang bersangkutan." Pria itu menggengelkan kepalanya. "Ini brosur tiap asrama yang bisa anda pilih." Ujarnya sembari menyodorkan tiga brosur.

Ada asrama Natsu yang memiliki bangunan berbentuk seperti asrama biasa. Banguan sederhana bertingkat lima dengan dinding yang dicat kream, coklat, dan merah. Asrama itu sangat besar dan terlihat benar-benar normal.

Asrama Aki merupakan asrama dengan bangunan khas Jepang yang membentuk persegi dengan taman luas yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan. Naruto membaca keterangannya dan tampaknya asrama itu terdiri dari dua bangunan terpisah yang membentuk 'ᴦ'. Asrama putri dan putra terletak berdekatan yang dihubungkan dengan aula ruang amakan.

Lalu asrama Fuyu. Brosur itu memperlihatkan sebuah bangunan asrama seperti puri tua abad pertengahan yang di belakangnya terdapat hutan. Naruto bingung karena tidak ada informasi lebih terperinci di brosur itu. Hanya ada keterangan kapasitas tampung yang hanya menerima tiga puluh siswa saja.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan akan memilih asrama mana?"

"Er, sebelumnya, jika aku sudah memilih suatu asrama dan gagal dalam tesnya, apa aku bisa memilih asrama lain?" Naruto bertanya ragu.

"Siswa diberi satu kesempatan untuk merubah pilihan asramanya." Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memilih asrama Fuyu." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebelumnya, anda sudah mendapat ID siswa, bukan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ya." Naruto mengeluarakan identitas siswanya berupa screen tipis yang sebesar ponsel kebanyakan.

"ID itu juga berfungsi sebagai pengganti uang, menunjukan nilai-nilaimu, dan juga semua kebutuhanmu akan dipenuhi melalui ID itu. Pastikan anda tidak menghilangkannya atau anda tidak bisa keluar masuk sekolah ini maupun kamar asramamu."

Naruto menangguk mendengar penjelasan si _yokai_. "Nah, silahkan anda menuju asrama Fuyu untuk menjalani tes. Penjaga asrama yang akan mengetes anda."

"Eh? Aku harus ke sana sendirian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menangga lebar. Lalu ia teringat buku panduan yang ada di tasnya. Pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan buku itu dari tasnya sembari berjalan keluar dari bangunan kecil itu. Letak asrama Fuyu cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Naruto perlu berjalan kearah paling barat pulau sampai ke daerah bukit dekat hutan.

Naruto segera memacu kakinya menyusuri jalanan lenggang karena sepertinya setiap orang sudah pergi ke asrama mereka dan para pengantar sudah pulang. Naruto meruntuki nasibnya karena orang tuanya meninggalkannya sehingga Naruto harus berlari seperti ini. Andai saja dia memiliki _shikigami_ seperti Roku milik Renji.

Naruto berlari hingga jalan bercabang pertama yang ditemuinya. Di denah yang ada di dalam buku panduan tidak ada jalan yang harus Naruto lewati sehingga pemuda itu mematung di perlimaan jalan. Apa dia harus belok ke jalan yang membawanya ke kiri atau jalan yang membawanya ke depan. Masalahnya kedua jalan itu tampaknya sama-sama akan membawanya menuju ke arah barat.

"_Ano_.." Naruto menoleh. Dia mendapati seorang siswi –jika dilihat dari seragam yang dipakainya- yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto. Gadis itu sepertinya seumuran dengan Naruto dengan wajah manis yang dibingkai rambut indigo indah yang jatuh hingga ke punggungnya. Dahinya di tutupi poni rata tepat di atas mata mutiaranya.

Gadis itu memiliki mata jernih seperti mutiara yang berpendar keunguan. Mata bak batu amethyst itu menatap balik dengan kerlingan ramah yang tampak akrab. Bibir tipis tersapu warna cerry alami itu membentuk senyum kecil yang melengkung sempurna. Seolah senyum itu membuat Naruto merasa ia baru saja melepas rindu dengan seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Naruto harus mengakaui ia terpesona pada pemandangan di depannya. Apakah pemuda itu harus curiga kalau gadis di depannya itu bukan manusia melainkan dewi yang mungkin saja menjadi shikigami salah satu siswa di sini. Tapi sinar yang memantul di kulitnya yang seputih porselen tampak nyata juga auranya yang lembut tidak seperti _shikigami_ yang pernah Naruto temui.

"_Eto_.."

"Apa kamu tersesat?" Pertanya itu seolah menarik Naruto dari lamunanya. Naruto kembali mendapat fokusnya. Sekali lagi manik biru saffir itu menatap amethyst yang juga masih menatap mata Naruto. Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan sebelum si gadis menenggulirkan bola matanya menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Apa kamu bisa menunjukan arah asrama Fuyu?" Pinta Naruto. Gadis itu melirik malu-malu dengan semburat merah yang bagaikan elegi di atas kanvas putih berupa pipi cubby milik si gadis. Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban dan si pemilik surai gelap itu melangkah menuju jalan paling ujung yang tadi dikira Naruto sebagai jalan menuju asrama.

Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa suara dengan langkah kaki kecil yang membuat Naruto harus berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak meninggalkan gadis itu jauh di belakangnya. Naruto terus menatap puncak kepala itu tanpa berani menatap wajah jelita di bawahnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai mendekati area asrama. Naruto mulai bisa melihat pucuk pepohonan dari jalan di bawah bukit. Jalan berbukit seperti ini seolah mengingatkan Naruto akan sesuatu tapi pemuda itu tidak kunjung meningatnya juga.

Naruto merasa pusing. Naruto bisa merasakan terik panas matahari di atas kepalanya namun bukan hal itu yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Tapi gadis di sampingnya yang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Naruto tidak mengenal gadis itu, tapi sebagian dirinya yakin bahwa ia pernah mengenal gadis itu dengan baik.

"Pai.."

"Huh?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah lalu tersenyum. "Selamat datang di asrama Fuyuki, Namikaze Naruto-_san_."

"Da.. Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik wajah terkejut. Harusnya tidak ada orang selain Shion yang mengenalnya di sekolah ini. Atau_

"Penjaga asrama yang memintaku menjemput calon penghuni baru asrama kami." Hinata mundur mendekati seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan asrama.

"Namaku Kurosuki Sansho. Aku penjaga asrama Fuyu dan yang akan mengetesmu." Ujar Sansho dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Jadi mari kita mulai tesnya."

"Ba.. Baiklah." Naruto menjawab dengan terbata karena gugup. Dia melirik gadis yang sudah menujukan jalan kepadanya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh langsingnya. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dengan senyuman yang masih terulas di bibir ranumnya.

"Tesmu sangat mudah. Untuk masuk ke asrama ini, kau harus bisa mengalahkan salah satu penghuni yang sudah ada di asrama ini sebelumnya."

"Eto.. Dalam perkelahian satu lawan satu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Dalam apapun sesuai yang diinginkan lawanmu. Akan kupanggilkan dia terlebih dahulu. SASUUUKEEEEE!" Sansho berteriak dengan suara menggelegar. Dua puluh detik kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda seusia Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa menuju wanita tua itu.

"A.. Ada apa berteriak memanggilku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah sedatar mungkin, walau keringat dingin terlihat menetes di dahinya. Gadis indigo itu tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang berlari keluar karena Sansho memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin kau melawan calon anggota baru kita." Sansho bergeser agar Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto.

Sasuke menilik Naruto. "Dia terlihat lemah." Ujar Sasuke.

"HEII!" Naruto memperotes.

Sansho mengabaikan Naruto. "Kalau dia memang lemah, artinya dia tidak dibutuhkan di asrama kita. Tapi kita tetap harus mengetesnya." Sansho dengan mudah mendorong Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Tentukan apa yang akan kalian lakukan."

"Baikalah.. Kalau begitu dia harus bisa mengenaiku sekali saja." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan. Rasanya wajah sombong itu pernah dilihat sebelumnya oleh Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin segera menghajar wajah tengik berambut pantat unggas itu.

"Hooo.. Bagus juga. Kalau dia bisa mengenaimu sekali saja artinya dia bisa menempati nomer 36."

"Huhh.. Akan kupukul kau dua kali, Sasuke!" Naruto melangkah maju. Ia melemparkan tas di punggungnya dan menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah bersiap terlebih dahulu. Naruto bersyukur dia pernah berlatih tanding secara fisik dengan ayahnya. Dan Naruto sejak dulu sangat baik dalam karate sejak ia di Suna.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu." Sasuke masih berdiri diam ditempatnya saat mengucapkan hal itu**. Sombong sekali bocah ini**, piker Naruto geram.

Naruto langsung berlari menyerang. "Kalau begitu terima kasih!" Ia melesat dengan cepat menuju bagian perut bawah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan mudah mengelak. Naruto menyerang kembali dengan kakinya, ia menyapu kaki Sasuke. Sasuke melompat ke atas, keadaan itu dimanfaatkan Naruto, ia menendang kaki Sasuke yang sedang melompat. Namun serangan itu luput.

Naruto kembali menyerang, ia melakukan _upercut_ tepat di dagu Sasuke, serangan itu gagal namun menggores dagu dan pipi Sasuke. Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia menarik tangan kanannya dan melakukan tinju ke bahu kanan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelak dan mulai balas menyerang.

Pemuda emo itu meraih tangan Naruto yang berniat meninjunya, melakukan gerakan _Judo_ untuk melempar Naruto. Dalam keadaan terjepit itu Naruto berkelit dan membuat keadaan kembali imbang. Ia tidak membuang-buang waktu. Kakinya melakukan tendangan tinggi dan berhasil mengenai hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Stop!" Sansho berteriak dari luar zona bertarung mereka berdua. Wanita itu tampak puas. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar melukaimu dua kali, Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan mata berkilat di balik kaca mata bundarnya.

"Huhh.." Sasuke hanya membuang muka. Si gadis mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sudah diputuskan jika kita menerima Namikaze-_san_, Sansho-_san_?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Seperti yang dijanjikan. Selamat datang di asrama Fuyuki. Kau adalah anggota kami yang ke dua puluh delapan, Naruto."

Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi tanpa berkomentar. Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan sebal. "Cih. Betapa menyebalkan si _Teme_ itu."

"Aku mendengarmu, _Dobe_." Sasuke yang sudah masuk kembali melongokkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa? Ada masalah? Ingin berkelahi, ha?" Hinata yang sedari tadi menonton hanya terkikik geli. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak berniat melerai Naruto dan Sasuke jika keduanya berkelahi. Naruto yang tanpa tidak sengaja melihat tawa kecil Hinata terpesona untuk sesaat.

"Malas." Sasuke kembali masuk.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke wajah terpesona Naruto langsung menghilang digantikan raut wajah jengkel. "AP…" Naruto ingin kembali berteriak, namun Sansho memanggilnya sehingga ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Mana IDmu? Biar kuseting agar bisa menjadi kunci masuk ke kamar mu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau mendapat kamar di lantai tiga. Lantai satu dan dua merupakan tempat para gadis sedangkan lantai tiga dan empat untuk para pria."

"_Souka_.." Naruto menangguk mengerti. Ia menyerahkan IDnya kepada Sansho.

"Ah, sepertinya Namikaze-_san_ mendapat kamar di dekat kamar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sou… _NANI_?"

Naruto mulai merasa jika keputusannya memilih asrama Fuyu merupakan kesalahan besar yang sangat disesalinya. Apa ia boleh pindah ke asrama Natsu sekarang juga? Lagi pula apa alasan dia mau masuk ke asrama aneh macam asrama Fuyu ini? Naruto ingin menangis sekarang juga jika tidak ada kepala yang menyembul dari jendela lantai dua dan memanggilnya.

"_ONII-CHAN_! Selamat datang, _ne_?"

Shion tersenyum lebar dengan wajah ceria yang jarang Naruto lihat karena biasanya gadis itu hanya menampakan wajah jutek. Naruto balas tersenyum. Tapi begitu ia melihat sedikit ke atas. Wajah mengesalkan Sasuke yang sedangan menatap rendah dirinya –kebetulan Sasuke ada jauh di atasnya- membuat kekesalan Naruto kembali dan semakin panas.

"AWAS KAU PANTAT AYAM." Jerit Naruto diiringing tawa Shion dan Hinata serta Sasuke yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan menghilang dari balik jendela.

#つづく#

* * *

Entah kenapa rasanya chapter ini maksa sekali. Saya berusaha update secepat mungkin. Terima kasih bagai para readers yang masih mau membaca cerita gaje ini bahkan mereviewnya. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Terima kasih juga bagi yang memfavorit juga memfolow fanfic saya. Hontou ni arigatou.

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah muncul, nantinya tokoh-tokoh lain juga akan ikut menyusul di chapter depan. Sebenarnya tes asrama ini saya ambil dari Shokugeki no Soma. Entah kenapa saya suka bagian itu.

Saya menerima saran, kritik, dan pertanyaan baik review maupun PM.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


	9. Chapter 8 : Like a Curse

Naruto menjatuhkan dahinya di atas meja belajar yang ada di kamar asramanya. Kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama lima tahun kedepan. Ah, andai saja dia bisa pindah ke asrama lain. Membayangkan dia tidur di samping orang semenyebalkan Sasuke –walau dibatasi dinding- membuat Naruto merasa ia sedang dikutuk sekarang.

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Drama.

Reated : T (Teenager).

Warning : Typo's, Alur yang tidak jelas, dan bahasa baku yang maksa.

* * *

Naruto menggigit apel di tangannya. Shion sedang menariknya menuju ruangan yang terletak di lantai dasar asrama tepat setelah Naruto membereskan bawaanya. Jika disebut membereskan mungkin terlalu berlebihan karena Naruto baru meletakan kopernya di kamar dan membongkar sebagian isi koper pertamanya.

Gadis itu terus menarik Naruto tidak perduli jika kakak kembarnya itu bahkan tidak menggerakan kaki. Kadang Naruto ragu adiknya memiliki fisik lemah seperti yang selalu gadis itu katakan. Karena Shion berhasil menarik Naruto sejauh tiga lantai sendirian.

Ketika ia sampai di ruangan –yang sepertinya ruang berkumpul- tengah sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu. Ada sekitar delapan belas orang yang berkumpul di tempat seluas hall dengan empat sofa besar di tengah ruangan.

Ada satu sofa panjang lainnya di depan home teater besar dan beberapa kursi malas berjejer di dekat jendela besar. Kedelapan belas penghuni asrama sedang berkumpul di tempat itu. Atau yang Naruto kira kedelapan belas orang karena Naruto bisa merasakan beberapa aura yokai diantara mereka.

"Minna-san, yah walau kalian sudah mengenalnya, biar kukenalkan sekali lagi. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto yang mulai hari ini menjadi penghuni asrama kita lagi." Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan riuh sebagian lagi hanya menatap Naruto malas.

"Kakakku ini baru saja mendapat ingatannya lagi jadi maaf jika kakakku tidak mengenal beberapa dari kalia_"

"Aku ingat kok." Potong Naruto. Shion langsung menoleh cepat menatap Naruto dengan mimic tidak percaya. Mata violetnya terbelalak karena terkejut dan tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan kedelapan belas pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

"Sungguh kok." Ucap Naruto. Shion dan yang lainnya memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Naruto tahu dari pandangan mereka jika semua orang di ruangan itu sedang meragukannya.

"Aku ingat banyak hal saat melihat Teme dan Hinata-chan tadi." Uangkap Naruto. "Baru dua puluh detik yang lalu sih." Katanya lagi, jujur.

"Kalau begitu coba tebak siapa aku?" Tanya seseorang. Dia seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sewarna dengan Shion. Maniknya yang berwarna aquamarine menatap Naruto dengan nyalang. Jenis tatapan menantang.

"Ayolah, Ino. Tidak mungkin aku melupakan sepupuku yang cantik ini, bukan?" Ujar Naruto. Ino terkejut, tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto kira ia akan mendapat pelukan pelepas rindu, tapi yang Ino lakukan malah menjitaknya keras.

"Selamat datang, _Aho_."

"Itttaiii yo, Ino-_chan_." Ringis Naruto kesakitan.

Ino hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Seseorang ganti maju mendekati Naruto. "Mendokusai. Akhirnya tugasku mengawasimu selesai juga, Naruto." Shikamaru bertukar tinju dengan Naruto.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama empat tahun terakhir ini, Shika."

Seorang gadis melangkah maju. "Yo, Bakanaru."

"Ten Ten-_nee_." Naruto tidak menyangka Tenten akan menjadi orang ketiga yang menyapanya. Diikuti Temari yang meninju bahu Naruto.

"Selamat datang kembali, _gaki_."

Lalu Gaara. "Kau kembali, Naruto." Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengendus. "Aku terlihat lemah, eh?" Tanya Naruto mengingat ejekan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau memang kelihatan tambah lemah, _Dobe_."

"Sial kau _Teme_."

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto. Jangan lupakan semangat masa mudamu."

"Terima kasih, asli tebal." Naruto jadi tidak bisa menahan cengirannya.

"Baumu agak berubah, Naruto."

Naruto merengut kesal. "Apa maksudmu itu, hidung anjing?" Perkataan Kiba benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung.

Lalu Shino, Chouji, dan Sai mendekatinya. "Aku akan memberikanmu kripik kentang yang sudah kujanjikan nanti." Kata Chouji. Ingat saja pemuda itu jika ia menjanjikan kripik kentang jika Naruto kembali Nanti.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa kembali kemari, Naruto." Entah apa arti kata ambigulitas dari Sai itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto." Shino hanya berujar datar. Naruto jadi sedikit bingung bagaimana membalas perkataan Shino.

"Terima kasih kalian semua. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu kalian lagi. Walau aku mengharapkan pertemuan kembali yang lebih berkesan." Ungkap Naruto jujur. "Misalnya bertemu kembali ketika sedang dalam pertempuran akan lebih berkesan keren."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik, Naruto."

"Sadar diri sedikitlah."

"Jangan mimpi. Yang ada kau mati duluan sebelum bertemu kami, Baka."

"Kalau kita bertemu di medan pertempuran sudah mati kau kubunuh dengan Akamaru."

"Kalau begitu kripiknya tidak jadi saja, ya?"

"_Mendokusai_."

"Naruto, kau ini."

Berbagai keluhan datang dan menyudutkan Naruto. "Hei, aku kan cuma bercanda." Seru Naruto kesal juga mendapat makian dari teman-temannya itu. "Lagian ini bukan pertama kali kita bertemu setelah aku lupa ingatan. Memang aku tidak tahu kalian sering mengawasiku, apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ino terkejut.

"Aku kembali mengingatnya setelah ingatanku kembali. Aku ingat auramu dan Sai yang kadang-kadang terasa di sekitar Suna. Shikamaru apa lagi. Bahkan _Teme_ walau aku yakin dia datang karena harus menemani Shion dan Temari-_nee_. Gaara bahkan tiap bulan datang bersama Shikamaru."

Yang disebutkan namanya pasang wajah tidak berdosa dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke hanya bisa merengut masam karena Naruto tahu ia mengunjungi si pirang itu diam-diam.

"Aku bahkan tahu kalian sering menolongku diam-diam. Menurut kalian salah siapa aku tidak bisa hidup tenang selama tiga tahun ini, ha?" Semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Tapi, dari lubuh hatiku yang paling dalam aku berterima kasih kalian selalu perduli dan melindungiku." Naruto bisa melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan terkejut. Lalu semua orang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jangan percaya diri begitu bodoh. Sudah tugasku menjaga area Yokohama bersama Sai." Kata Kiba.

"Aku hanya melakukannya ketika luang saja." Ino mencibir.

"Itu baru namanya semangat masa muda." Lee berteriak tidak nyambung.

"Sudahlah kalian. Besok kita harus bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan pertama kita di awal semester dua dan latihan pertama Naruto setelah dia mendapat ingatannya kembali." Temari yang paling dewasa mencetuskan.

"Ah, jangan lupa, Tema-nee." Ino memanggil Temari sembari mengedip.

"Aku tahu." Temari tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah semuanya, karena masih ada waktu, ayo kita adakan pesta penyambutan Naruto yang tidak sempat kita adakan saat Naruto mendapat ingatannya."

Semua orang langsung berseru senang. Beberapa shikigami di pojok ruangan tampak menghilang bersamaan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas saja. Ia sebenarnya sangat senang semua teman-temannya begitu peduli sampai menyiapkan pesta untuknya. Semuanya berjalan menuju halaman belakang dimana perlengkapan barbeqyu sudah dipersiapkan.

Semua orang langsung ribut berebut daging sementara Naruto duduk di bangku yang dibuat dari batang pohon. Seseorang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan duduk si dekat Naruto.

Mereka berdua tidak saling bertukar kata. Naruto menikmati keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka bahkan tidak saling memandang karena kedua pasang mata itu fokus menatap kehebohan teman-teman mereka.

Naruto lah yang pertama kali menolah untuk menatap Hinata. Naruto tidak benar-benar mengingat Hinata. Gadis itu yang terasa paling samar bagi Naruto diantara semua teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi perasaanya ketika berada di dekat Hinatalah yang paling kuat dengan masa lalu ketimbang bersama siapapun.

Ketika ia dekat dengan Hinata, seolah masa lalu sedang berusaha menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam pusarannya. Tapi ketika Naruto mencoba masuk, pusaran itu menolaknya dan langsung memuntahkannya keluar. Naruto jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya bagaimana Hinata itu bagi dirinya.

"La.. lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu berkata malu-malu. Naruto merasa alasan Hinata tidak menyapanya ketika mereka bertemu di jalan dan saat mereka berada di ruang berkumpul tadi karena gadis ini terlalu takut menyapanya. Naruto juga takut menyapa Hinata, seolah ia akan kembali dan melupakan semua masa lalunya dan menjadi Naruto baru untuk selama-lamanya.

Karena hubungannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata terasa rapuh.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Hikari-chan." Naruto membalas dengan bisikan lembut.

Hinata terkejut dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya. Wajah gadis itu memucat dan kehilangan bias warnanya. Seolah darah pergi menjauhi wajah gadis yang kerap kali memerah karena malu itu.

"Nar… Bagaimana?" Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku punya indra perasa paling kuat dalam mengenali aura, ingat?" Naruto meraih rambut indigo Hinata yang jatuh ke pipi gadis itu karena Hinata menoleh terlalu cepat tadi. Ia merapihkan anak rambut itu kembali ke belakang telinga Hinata. "Rambutmu sudah panjang, eh?"

Hinata kembali merona. Pipinya yang semula sepucat tulang kini kembali tersapu warna pink cerah layaknya perona pipi alami. "Aku lupa memotongnya." Aku gadis itu.

"Cocok untukmu." Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan meletakannya di dekat tangan Hinata hingga jari-jari mereka bersentuhan. "Dan saat di halte itu."

Hinata kembali terkejut. Tapi gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, menunggu Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya. "Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Hinata menggeleng. "Itu juga karena kesalahanku, Naruto-kun tidak perlu berterima kasih." Gadis itu meredupkan tatapannya yang berubah sayu. "Aku tidak berharap Naruto-kun mengetahuinya." Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Aku takut Naruto-kun membenciku karena aku selalu berada di sekitar Naruto-kun hal itu, semuanya_"

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan." Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Mungkin karena Hinata-chan juga aku jadi bisa kembali mejadi Namikaze Naruto." Naruto menatap langit biru tanpa awan khas musim panas.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada diriku sendiri." Perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto kembali menatap gadis Hyuuga itu. "Terima kasih juga sudah kembali mejadi Namikaze Naruto-kun yang kukenal." Gadis itu tidak seperti Hinata yang biasa. Ada kerinduan dalam mata pualamnya. Kesenangan, kegembiaraan, juga kegetiran bisa Naruto dengar dari nada suaranya.

Gadis itu menyentuh kalung di leher Naruto yang kini sudah tidak berfungsi seperti dulu lagi. "Juga pada kalung ini yang memberitahuku tiap kali Naruto dalam bahaya." Hinata mengelus kalung berlian biru pemberian Tsunade di leher Naruto.

"Ba.. Bagaimana jika kita makan barbekyunya sekarang? Aku takut Chouji menghabiskan semuanya." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu sempat mejawab. Mereka lalu bergabung dengan Chouji dan yang lainnya yang masih heboh berebut daging dan melemparkan sayuran ke piring orang lain.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya selesai berkemas. Tadi ia sempat dibantu Shion dan Hinata. Entah kenapa Naruto curiga orang tuanya sudah meramalkan ia akan masuk ke asrama Fuyu karena begitu ia sampai ke kamarnya tiga koper besar itu sudah tergeletak manis di lantai kamarnya. Shion juga sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya tadi dan berakhir menyeretnya keluar.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur yang akan menjadi alas tidurnya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Pemuda itu lalu kembali memikirkan beberapa hal. Bagaimana kehidupan normalnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah bertemu Renji. Apa saat itu seharusnya ia langsung menyadari bahwa Ebizo yang merupakan kakek Gaara mengenalnya agar kembali mejadi Namikaze Naruto lebih cepat?

Atau seharusnya sedari awal ia tidak setuju dengan ide para petinggi bodoh itu untuk menyegel ingatannya tanpa alasan –yang belum Naruto ingat- jelas? Naruto memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi terkelengkup. Pemuda itu membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke atas tempat tidur.

Kenapa juga ia menyesal sekarang. Masa lalu tidak akan kembali bahkan bila Naruto terus menyesalinya. Yang penting saat ini ia sudah kembali ke kehidupan lamanya dan ia harus mengejar ketinggalannya dari teman-temannya yang lain karena ia sudah membuang empat tahunnya untuk kehidupan normal.

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju meja belajar sembari berteriak. "YOSHH! Waktunya mengejar ketinggalan dari si TEME!"

"BERISIK, NARUTO!" Seruan Kiba dari balik dinding membuat Naruto meruntuki telinga anjingnya.

"GOMEN!"

.

.

Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan sudah selesai mandi –tanpa perlu berebut kamar mandi- di kamar mandi pribadi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Kini ia mengenakan seragam khusus Sakugaku yang hanya digunakan murid onmyoji.

Seragam itu terdiri dari atasan berupa pakaian berkerah tinggi hingga tepat di bawah dagu Naruto berwarna hitam. Bagian depannya pendek namun di bagian belakangnya cukup panjang yang memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang berwarna orange. Celananya berupa celana training hitam yang dibagian pahanya Naruto lilitkan perban putih juga kantung untuk menyimpan ofuda.

"Yosh! Waktunya latihan pertama." Naruto meraih sebuah pisau khusus yang digunakan sebagai media sihir dan menyimpannya di kantung yang ada di pinggang belakangnya. Naruto keluar dari kamar bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cihh!" Si pirang langsung mendecih. **Sial sekali nasibku bertemu emo dipagi hari.**

Sasuke sendiri tampak acuh. Dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto yang kesal langsung menyosong Sasuke dari belakang dan merangkulkan tangannya. "O-HA-YO-UUUU…" Sapa Naruto seolah ia memaksa Sasuke membalas sapaanya.

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus. " 'Hn', apanya?" Tanyanya maksa.

"Ohayou." Naruto tersenyun penuh kemenangan.

"Ohayou, futaridomo." Sai muncul dari kamarnya yang ada di sebrang kamar Naruto.

"Ohayou Sai!" Naruto langsung meraih bahu Sai dan ketiga orang itu berjalan beriringan.

"Ohayou." Sasuke merasa ia harus membalas atau Naruto akan mengganggunya lagi.

"Hoaaammm.. Kalian bangun pagi sekali." Shikamaru keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Mata sipitnya semakin hilang karena mengantuk.

"Shika, kita bangun di jam yang sama." Naruto sweatdrop melihat kelakuan si Nara. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa tidak heran melihat kelakuan si jenius satu itu.

"Kau memang aneh, Shika." Sai masih saja tersenyum walau perkataannya tidak menyenangkan. Naruto jadi bingung kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang macam ini. Kiba muncul di belakang Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. Sampai mereka berniat menuruni tangga dan bertemu dengan Chouji, Shino, dan Lee yang tinggal di lantai empat.

"Yo, kalian. Pagiii~" Kiba bertukar tinju dengan Naruto.

Lalu Chouji, Shino, dan Lee juga ikut menampakan diri di tangga. Ketiga orang itu menghuni lantai empat.

"Kibarkan semangat muda kalian! Terutama kau, Shikamaru." Lee langsung merangkul Shikamaru dan mulai mengoceh tentang pentingnya mengibarkan semangat masa muda di pagi hari. Kotbah yang didapatkannya dari sang ayah yang menjadi pengajar si Sakurazaga Gakuen.

"Ohayouummmm." Chouji menyapa sambil tetap mengemil walau matahari bahkan belum terbit. Rasanya terlalu cepat untuk makan, tapi Chouji bahkan akan tetap mengemil walau sedang lari berkeliling kota.

Shino hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ketujuh orang itu turun dan mendapati Gaara sudah duduk di ruang makan yang terdiri dari meja panjang yang dikelilingi oleh tiga puluh kursi. Naruto langsung menempatkan diri di samping Gaara.

"_Ohayou_, Gaara."

"_Ohayou_."

Keenam sisanya ikut menduduki tempat mereka masing-masing. Dan entah takdir apa yang menghubungkan Naruto dan Sasuke sampai tempat duduk mereka berhadapan. Naruto ingin berpindah tempat, tapi tempat duduknya sedari awal memang di situ, jadi jika ia pindah ke kursi yang lain dan pemiliknya datang akan menjadi hal sia-sia untuk pindah kursi.

Para gadis muncul dari dapur membawa beberapa nampan. Sepertinya menu makan pagi ini penuh dengan makanan kesukaan Shikamaru. Nasi, miso sup, makarel bakar, tumis sayur ayam, dan telur.

"Uwaaa.. _Oishii mitai_." Chouji berseru senang. Para pria yang menatap makanan itu ikut menangguk, terutama Shikamaru. Terlihat kilatan semangat yang sangat jarang muncul di mata hitamnya.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Semua tangan mengatup lalu mengangkat sumpit mereka begitu para gadis mendudukan diri.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, _Onii-chan_! Kau membuatku malu." Keluh Shion.

Naruto mengabaikan. Pemuda itu memecahkan telurnya di atas nasi, menuang sedikit shoyu lalu mengacaknya. Semua meniru kegiatan Naruto dan sarapan pagi itu berjalan cukup tenang.

.

.

Mereka bertiga belas masuk ke kelas pelatihan pertama nyaris terlambat. Salahkan Chouji yang meminta tambah sampai lima kali dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum dipaksa oleh seisi asrama terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka melakukan mantra teleport. Tapi peraturan nomer 3 membuat mereka mengurungkan niat.

'3. Tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan spiritual di sekitar sekolah selain di ruang pelatihan. Yang melanggar akan mendapat hukuman tiga minggu melakukan pekerjaan sosial.'

Naruto tahu sekali hukuman menyebalkan macam apa itu. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju bangunan yang tampak seperti gedung olah raga. Shikamaru sebagai ketua tidak sah berjalan memimpin memasuki gedung _gymnasium_ terlebih dahulu.

Ketika mereka masuk, hanya satu orang yang ada di dalam gedung. Seorang pria akhir dua puluhan yang terlihat malas dan mengantuk. Hatake Kakashi berdiri dengan buku mencurigakan terbuka di tangannya. Naruto tahu benar buku laknat macam apa itu, karena pembuatnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakeknya.

"Yo, lama tidak melihat kalian semua." Sapa Kakashi ringan.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." Hanya Naruto yang bereaksi berlebihan sementara yang lain lebih heboh mendapati guru mesum mereka tidak terlambat. Si pirang itu langsung meloncar berniat memeluk Kakashi yang langsung berpindah tempat dengan menggunakan mantra singkat. Naruto harus menerima tubuhnya terpelanting di lantai kayu gym.

"Ittatata..." Naruto menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. "Kenapa menghindar sih?"

Kakashi tidak mengacuhkan Naruto. "Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak terlambat. Alasannya adalah karena Hiruzen_-sama_ sendiri yang datang ke ruanganku pagi-pagi buta dan menyeretku kemari." Kakashi berkata dengan senyum terulas di balik maskernya.

Tidak hanya tubuh tambun Chouji yang menunjukan reaksi alergi, yang lainnyapun begitu. Mereka hanya bisa tabah karena latihan hari ini tidak akan menjadi latihan ringan sebagai latihan pembuka, tapi akan menjadi latihan neraka sampai tubuh mereka remuk.

.

.

"Latihan hari ini akan menjadi latihan berpasangan. Pasangannya akan ditentukan melalui undian. Pasangan yang mendapat nomer satu akan melawan pasangan bernomer dua dan begitu seterusnya." Kakashi menerangkan dengan singkat, padat, dan minta dihajar. Bisa-bisanya mereka berlatih tanding di hari pertama berlatih setelah libur.

Setelah mendapat undian nasib buruk benar-benar bertiup ke arah Naruto karena ia mendapat undian pertama bersama Kiba. Sementara beberapa orang mendapat pasangan penyerang jarak jauh-jarak dekat, hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang sama-sama menggunakan tipe serangan sihir jarak dekat.

Lawan mereka kebetulan Gaara dan Hinata yang memikiki keseimbangan serta tingkat kerja sama mereka sangat jauh di atas Kiba dan Naruto. Naruto jadi frustasi ditambah perkataan terakhir dari Kakashi.

"Yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman kerja social setelah latihan hari ini. Oh, tenang saja. Masih ada empat sesi latihan lagi setelah kalian mendapat pelatihan dariku."

"Bagaimana ini Naruto?" Kiba gelisah di samping Naruto. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak diuntungkan. Mereka duo idiot penyerang jarak dekat yang menggebu-gebu. Dia tahu Naruto itu kuat, tapi pemuda itu juga baru saja ingat dirinya onmyoji dua minggu lalu. Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Tenang saja Kiba. Kita akan memulai terlebih dahulu. Orang yang memulai terlebih dahulu memiliki peluang keberhasilan lebih besar." Entah contoh mana yang Naruto ambil, mungkin pemuda itu mengambil contoh dari catur, igo, dan shogi dimana penyerang pertama dianggap mendapat handicap.

"Baiklah." Kiba mengeluarkan kertas mantranya, mengucapkan mantra panjang dan membiarkan kertas itu tertiup angin lalu terbakar di udara. Perlahan dari kepulan asap muncul anjing putih berukuran sedang.

"Akamaru, kita harus menang." Kiba bertekat, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Jika mereka kalah artinya Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Shion atau Lee. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyenangkan. Kiba menempatkan diri di depan sementara Naruto agak dekat di belakang pemuda Inuzuka itu.

Di hadapan mereka terlihat Hinata yang berdiri menyamping dengan kertas mantra yang penuh di kedua tangan. "Bersiap kalian berdua." Kiba memasang sikap kuda-kuda khas klan Inuzuka sementara Naruto hanya memegang pisaunya di tangan kiri tanpa bersiap.

"Sedia." Gaara menebar kertas mantra yang berputar di sekitarnya. Hinata mengacungkan salah satu kertas mantra dan mengaktifkan kemampuan mata klan Hyuuga, Byakugan. "Mulai."

Kiba langsung menyerang di detik pertama. Kiba memang dikenal yang paling cepat dari semua orang di angkatan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Pemuda itu bergerak lurus menyerang Gaara. Hinata membiarkan saja Kiba lewat. Mata Byakugannya tetap berfokus menatap Naruto yang masih belum bergerak.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri, Hinata ikut melangkah ke sebelah kirinya. Kedua orang itu hanya berjalan berputar-putar tanpa mengambil langkah maju. Sementara itu Kiba sedang menyerang Gaara. Batas waktu tiap latih tanding hanya sepuluh menit. Siapa pasangan yang paling banyak memberi dampak pada lawan selama sepuluh menit akan menjadi pemenang.

Kiba menyerang Gaara dari depan, namun dengan lincahnya kaki-kaki berbalut boots hitam itu melompat ke samping dan kembali melompat ke sisi lainnya dan menyerang Gaara dari kiri atas. Gaara hanya menggerakan sedikit tangannya dan gelombang pasir langsung melindunginya.

Kiba yang sudah mengira hal itu langsung melompat mengitari Gaara dan melancarkan serangan ke bagian bahu dan leher pemuda bersurai merah itu. Gaara tidak sempat menggerakan pasirnya hanya menghindar. Namun serangan itu berhasil menggores pipinya. Tapi ternyataa Gaara tidak berdiam diri.

Pasir yang merupakan wujut perjanjiannya dengan yokai itu bergerak dengan cepat menyerang lengan Kiba yang hanya di balut kain di sekitar sikunya. Serangan itu hanya berhasil merobek kain di siku Kiba karena si pemilik Akamaru itu berhasil menghindar dengan menggunakan sihir angin miliknya. Ternyata sementara ia menyerang Gaara, Akamaru tengah membuat sihir angin.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto akhirnya melancarkan serangan. Ia merapal mantra pendek dan melempar tiga kertas mantra ke Hinata. Kertas pertama masuk ke dalam tanah dan membuat longsor, kertas kedua terbakar di udara sehingga tanah berubah menjadi magma yang menjalar capat ke arah Hinata berdiri.

Hinata tidak tinggal diam. Gadis itu melempar kertas mantra di tangannya tanpa mengucap mantra. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata berada di tingkat yang berbeda membuat Naruto tercekat untuk sesaat. Tapi kubah pelindung yang Hinata buat tidak hanya menahan serangannya namun juga bergerak ke arah Naruto dan menyerang pemuda itu.

Naruto untungnya sempat melompat menghindar walau ledakan akibat benturan serangannya dan Hinata membuat tubuhnya terlepanting ke belakang. Naruto berdiri dengan kedua kakinya kembali. Ia menggigit bibir. Lalu diambilnya dua kertas mantra di dalam lengan seragamnya.

Naruto mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dengan ibu jarinya lalu menorehkan darah itu di kertas pertama menggunakan bentuk huruf kanji. Kalimat yang berarti 'Lautan' itu ia robek dan di sebarnya di sekelilingnya. Naruto melakukan hal itu sangat cepat. Lalu kertas lainnya ia acungkan di depan hidung sementara membaca mantara.

Lalu diraihnya pisau yang tadi disarungkannya. Naruto melapisi pisaunya dengan kertas itu. perlahan pisau itu berubah menjadi kodachi. Sementara kertas yang sudah Naruto sobek perlahan berubah menjadi dirinya. Total ada sepuluh buah Naruto yang kini berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Semua orang yang menonton hal itu tercenang. Mereka sudah menduga dari apa yang Naruto lakukan, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari Naruto benar-benar mempraktekan sihir tingkat tinggi itu. Hanya Shion, Hinata, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba –karena sedang fokus bertarung- yang tidak terkejut melihatnya.

Naruto tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung menyerang Hinata. Ke lima dari dirinya menyerang dari depan, sementara setengahnya menunggu di belakang. Hinata terus menunggu serangan Naruto. Tapi gadis itu tidak serta-merta menunggu begitu saja, ke dua tangannya terdapat masing-masing satu kertas mantra.

Hinata menyilangkan tangannya dan membaca mantra sangat panjang sementara dirinya menghindari serangan Naruto. Benar-benar kosentrasi dan kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa padahal Hinata hanya gadis berusia dua belas tahun.

Hinata selesai membaca mantra dan meluncurkan kedua kertas mantranya ke dua tempat yang berbeda. Satu ke arah seorang Naruto yang tidak menyerangnya sementara yang satu lagi ia arahkan ke lantai kayu. Begitu kertas mantra menyentuh lantai kayu, lantai itu berubah menjadi area es yang tajam dan runcing.

Es itu menusuk Naruto-Naruto yang tadinya menyerangnya dan membuat beberapa dari mereka menghilang dan menyisakan tiga dari Naruto. Salah satunya berada cukup dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan _wakizashi_ _(_pedang pendek_) _yang ia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya.

_Wakizashi_putih itu terbuka dari sarungnya dan langsung menebas Naruto yang berhasil berkelit. Tapi sabetannya berhasil memotong bagian tangannya. Tangan itu terpotong dan memperlihatkan sinar berkilau berwarna kuning emas.

Dua Naruto yang tersisa menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Kedua bilah pedang sedang yang di pegang kedua Naruto sama-sama mengincar organ vital Hinata. Ketika Naruto yang asli berhasil di tangkis, Naruto shikigami menyerang bagian bahu kiri Hinata namun ketika pedang itu hampir menembus bahu Hinata, serangan Naruto berhenti.

"Yak, tepat sepuluh menit." Kiba dan Gaara yang masih sibuk melancarkan serangan-menghindar menghentikan pergerakan mereka. "Aku sangat tidak menduga hasilnya. Tidak kusangka bahwa pemenangnya adalah…" Kakashi berniat berlama-lama. Shikamaru yang terlanjur kesal segera memotong.

"Naruto, Kiba, kalian yang menang." Shikamaru berkata cepat dan mendorong Ino, Shino, Lee, dan Shion maju ke area bertanding yang sudah kembali normal. Kakashi memeberikan tatapan tajam tapi tidak memeprotes sikap semena-mena si jenius klan Nara itu.

Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, dan Naruto segera berjalan menuju pinggir dimana Sai dan Chouji melempar handuk dingin serta minum ke arah mereka. Naruto segera menyeka keingatnya yang entah sejak kapan bercucuran. Lalu ditenggaknya minuman itu hingga setengah habis.

Sementara Hinata hanya menempelkan handuk ke pipinya. Gadis itu tidak terlalu banyak bergerak ketimbang ketiga temannya. Jika dilihat dari keseluruhan pertandingan, Hinatalah yang mendapat point tertinggi karena keterampilan, bakat, serta tekniknya yang sangat memumpui.

Sementara Kiba dan Naruto melakukan serangan gila-gilaan. Gaara sendiri tidak terlalu banyak menyerang dan hanya menghindari atau menangkis serangan Kiba dengan pasirnya. Selain itu serangan Kiba dan Naruto membuat Gaara dan Hinata tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

Mereka lalu beralih menatap pertarungan Ino-Shion melawan Lee-Shino. Ino tampak bersiap dengan buku mantra di tangannya. Shion hanya memegang kipas terlipat di tangan kanannya. Lee sendiri tidak terlalu baik dalam hal mantra. Bahkan mantra paling dasar tidak dapat pemuda itu kuasai.

Tapi bahkan tanpa mantra sekalipun, Lee bisa mengalahkan _yokai_ tingkat tinggi hanya dengan kemampuan fisik yang cukup tinggi. Shino tidak menggunakan kertas mantra melainkan menggunakan serangga sebagai media mantranya.

Keempat orang itu jelas tipe yang sangat berbeda. Hal ini membuat pertandingan terasa lebih menarik. Ino melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu segera membaca mantra degan suara berbisik. Sudah menjadi kemampuan klan Yamanaka untuk mengendalikan sesuatu, bahkan klan Yamanaka dapat mengendalikan shikigami orang lain sampai batas tertentu.

Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak ingin menggunakan bakat khususnya itu. Ino mengajungkan buku di tangannya dan perlahan lembaran di buku itu tersobek membentuk kupu-kupu yang terbang di sekitarnya. Sosok Ino yang dikelilingi kupu-kupu sedemikian rupa membuat gadis itu jadi semakin menawan. Bahkan Naruto yang malas mengakui harus menerima jika sepupunya itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Shino tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengeluarkan berbagai serangga dari lengan pakaiannya yang melebar dan panjang. Seragam modifikasi itu terlihat unik. Kerahnya menutupi hingga hidung Shino dan pemuda itu mengenakan googel hitam. Hoody yang ada di balik punggungnya menutupi seluruh kepala pria itu hingga terasa aneh.

Serangga itu mulai menyerang Shion dan Ino bersamaan. Shion melebarkan kipas putihnya. Kipas itu diayunkannya dengan pelan namun menimbulkan efek yang sangat mencengangkan. Serangga yang menyerang Shion seolah terbawa oleh tornado dan bergerak kembali ke arah Shino.

Lee yang melihatnya ikut bergerak, ia mendendang pusaran angin itu hingga serangga yang ada di dalamnya dapat bebas. "Yeahhh!" Teriak Lee semangat. Sementara itu Ino mengeluarkan kertas mantra dari pocket yanga ada di balik rok pedeknya.

Selain Hinata dan Shikamaru, Inolah yang paling menguasai mantra dasar. Gadis itu merapal mantra singkat, "Wahai yang berkuasa, lingdungilah daku dari kekuasaan jahat." Lalu kertas itu terbang ke atas dan terlihat seperti pecah dan berubah mencadi kubah yang melindungi Ino. Mantra Ino sama seperti mantra pelindungan milih Hinata, hanya saja lebih lemah.

Serangga-serangga Shino tidak bisa menerobos masuk dan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil berkilau. Bersamaan dengan itu kubah yang melindungi Ino menghilang. Ino balik menyerang dengan kupu-kupunya. Kupu-kupu itu terbang ke arah Shino dan menyerap energy milik si ahli serangga.

"Kupu-kupu kecil ini tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, yeahhh!"

Lee yang tidak akan terpengaruh mendekati Shino dan menendang kupu-kupu kertas buatan Ino. Sementara Lee sibuk, Shion melakukan trik kecil. Ia melakukan tarian dan menyanyikan lagu. Itu adalah tarian dan nyanyian persembahan, seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya dalam latih tanding, tapi Shion benar tidak ingin kalah dan harus melawan Hinata dan Gaara nantinya.

Ketika tarian persembahan itu selesai, perlahan muncul tanaman yang merambat dari dalam tanah menembus ke lantai kayu dan mengikat Lee dan Shino. Tanaman itu mengikat semakin kuat. Ketika Lee atau Shino memutuskan sulur yang mengikat mereka, sulur lainnya ganti mengikat tubuh kedua orang itu.

Kakashi langsung mengumumkan pemenangnya karena takut diserobot lagi oleh si pemuda nanas. "Yak, stop! Pemenangnya Shion dan Ino." Kedua gadis itu saling berpelukan dengan gembira. Itu artinya mereka tidak perlu kesulitan melawan Gaara si monster dan Hinata.

"KENAPA?" Lee berteriak lebay di saat terakhir sebelum berjalan mendekati Kiba dan Naruto yang sudah bersiap menghibur pria berpakaian hijau ketat yang jelas-jelas tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah sama sekali. Selain lambang di dada kirinya yang merupakan lambang sekolah.

"Lalu, kalian berempat ayo maju." Keempat orang terakhir langsung memasuki area bertarung. Sasuke dan Sai melawan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Sai dan Sasuke merupakan pasangan terkuat namun Shikamaru si jenius dan Chouji sudah lama menjadi partner dalam satu tim juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Ketiga orang selain Sasuke juga sama-sama penyerang jarak menengah.

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kertas mantra, melakukan ritual kecil untuk memanggil Kusanagi, pedang turun-temurun warisan klannya. Sasuke selalu menggunakan pedang itu dalam latih tanding dan jarang menggunakan mantra. Sementara Sai mulai bersiap dengan media sihirnya. Sebuah gulungan dan tinta juga kuas.

Shikamaru mengambil beberapa kertas mantra. Ia mulai bersiap-siap sekaligus merancang rencana dalam otaknya. Chouji terus saja makan dengan lahapnya. Shikamaru langsung membisikan rencananya pada Chouji begitu Kakashi memulai aba-abanya. "Siap. Sedia. Mulai."

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu dan segera menyerang Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung merapal mantra lalu melemparkannya ke tanah. Tanah itu berubah menjadi pasir hisap yang menahan langkah Sasuke yang tidak sempat menghindar. Shikamaru langsung melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Ia merobek kertas mantra dan melemparnya ke bawah.

"_On kiri kiri bazara bajiri hora manda manda un hatta_." Shikamaru berteriak lantang. Sasuke yang awalnya hanya terahan perlahan berubah menjadi batu. Tapi serangan Shikamaru memberikan waktu bagi Sai menyelesaikan gambar iblisnya. Gambar itu langsung menyerang Chouji.

"Yak, stop." Perkataan Kakashi membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu terkejut. "Aku tahu niatmu, Shikamaru." Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Ia langsung melepas onmyojutsunya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak kesal dan langsung meraih handuk juga minum yang disodorkan Shion.

"Dasar Shikamaru. Membuatku kurus saja harus menerima serangan Sai." Keluh Chouji.

"Aku harus membuang energy karena mengikuti keinginan bodoh Shikamaru." Sai mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang membuat beberapa orang jeadrop mendengengar entah keluhan atau sindiran Sai.

Naruto menepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Kau harusnya lebih serius mengalahkan Teme, Shika." Shikamaru sensi dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Mudah mengatakan, sulit melakukan. Alasan Shikamaru membuat pertandingan ini seri karena terlalu merepotkan untuk menang dan terlalu menyusahkan jika kalah.

"Itu benar Shika, kau harus lebih bersemangat!" Teriakan Lee makin membuat Shikamaru geram.

"Dan Sasuke bisa-bisanya kau terjebak dalam rencana Shikamaru entah yang keberapa ratus kali ini." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ia sedih dengan hasil kemenangan Sasuke yang nol jika melawan Shikamaru.

"Kau juga tidak pernah menang melawan Shika, Naruto." Sindir Ino. Kiba ikut menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Bagaimana mau menang, Ino-chan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melawan Shikamaru." Entah kenapa, walau Naruto tidak begitu mengingatnya ia merasa belum pernah melawan si jenius Nara.

"Seperti kau ingat saja." Kiba menggulirkan matanya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingat!" Naruto berseru bangga. Membuat Ino ingin sekali menggeplak kepala pirang itu. Hinata hanya terkikik, Shion menggeleng maklum dengan kelakukan _Onii-chan_nya, sedangkan yang lainnya menghela nafas pasrah akan kelakuan si tengah Namikaze.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat latihan berikutnya. Guru kalian yang berikutnya itu Iruka." Perkataan kakashi berhasil membuat semua mata melotot pada si masker dengan wajah horror. Iruka, guru paling disiplin dan tidak segan menghukum muridnya dengan latihan yang lebih Sparta dari latihan guru Guy?

Mereka langsung berkemas dan berlari dengan langkah seribu menuju tempat latihan berikutnya yang hampir satu kilo meter jauhnya. Dan sebagai pengingat, mereka tidak diizinkan menggunakan sihir maupun shikigami untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

.

.

Naruto merasa akan segera pingsan jadi dengan kaki terseok ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga dengan mulut terus berkomat-kamit memanjatkan kutukan pada Iruka dan Guy sensei yang begitu kejam. Naruto menetapkan hati untuk melakukan ritual kecil ketika ia merasa sudah cukup segar setelah mandi nanti. **Lihat saja Iruka-_sensei_, Guy-_sensei._**

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Tirai yang tadi pagi Naruto ingat masih terbuka kini tertutup rapat. Naruto menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju saklar di dekat tempat tidurnya. Begitu ia akan menyalakan lampu suara rendah menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku, apa saja yang kau lakukan tiga minggu ini?"

Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya dengan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya teracung di depan mulut yang siap melancarkan mantra. Lalu lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala dan menunjukan seorang pemuda familiar yang bisa Naruto ingat.

"Yo, Naruto."

"_Aniki_." Naruto memberikan tatapan dingin.

Naruto sekarang tahu seperti apa rasanya dikutuk. Ketika kau menemui orang yang ingin kau temui terakhir kali dimuka bumi ini, muncul di hadapanmu dengan mudah seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Perasaan terkutuk ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada sekedar tidur bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke.

#つづく#

* * *

Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena ada kesalahan dalam mengepost fanfic, saya melewatkan satu chapter, yaitu chapter 4. Saya sudah mengira ada yang terlewat, tapi tidak menyangka kalau itu chapter 4 yang artinya kesalahan itu sudah lama sekali.. #malu

Saya minta maaf juga pada para reviewer yang tidak sempat saya balas, maka dari itu saya membalasnya di chapter ini.

Setya566 : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview. Ini sudah ada lanjutannya.

Bayangan semu : Maaf kalau chapter kemarin ceritanya jadi jelek, saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin tapi tetap saja jadinya seperti itu. Dan soal ttebano itu yang diucapkan Kushina, bukan Naruto. Saya memang sulit mempertahankan ke ICan karakter, maaf jika jadinya sangat OOC. Soal tes itu akan dijelaskan beberapa chapter lagi. Kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih bertarung dengan Naruto. Yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Naruto.

egatoti : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview semua chapter ^^. Setting ceritanya memang agak mirip Tokyo Raven (terlepas dari fanfic ini fanfic tentang onmyoji). Pertanyaan yang egatoti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi saya tidak bisa menjawabnya (takutnya menjadi spoiler) Sasuke sudah muncul ^^, dan iya, fanfic ini NaruxHina dan bukan shonen ai, gomennasai.

Meli Hyuu : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview, Meli Hyuu-san. Mungkin akan ada horror (mengingat ini cerita tentang onmyoji) tapi pasti tidak akan terlalu seram. Iya dulu Naruto pernah mengenal Hinata dan Sasuke.

Dan untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca saya ucapkan terima kasih. Jujur saya agak terburu-buru dalam membuat cerita dan mengepostnya (takut tidak ada waktu lagi mengingat saya sudah harus mempersiapkan UN dan lain-lain). Jadi saya minta maaf jika chapter baru-baru ini terasa jelek, membosankan, atau apa.

Jika berkenan silahkan kembali membaca, juga saya haap para reader mau mereview untuk memberi kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
